Risco da Paixão
by MahTaisho123
Summary: O presidente-executivo Inuyasha Taisho jamais aceitaria ser coagido,a não ser que seu futuro fosse ameaçado.Atendendo as exigências do testamento de seu pai, Inuyasha precisava voltar à empresa e contratar Kagome Higurashi como sua assistente pessoa  ..
1. Sumário

O presidente-executivo Inuyasha Taisho jamais aceitaria ser coagido... a não ser que seu futuro fosse ameaçado. Atendendo as exigências do testamento de seu pai, Inuyasha precisava voltar à empresa e contratar Kagome Higurashi como sua assistente pessoal. Ou ele se acertava com a mulher que ousara envolver-se com o seu maior inimigo, ou perderia o império de sua família e acabaria como o futuro dele e dos irmãos. Mas Kagome antes de aceitar impôs seus termos a Inuyasha. Queria uma segunda chance com ele, em sua casa e em sua cama! Um acordo que poderia levá-los mais longe do que ele poderia imaginar.


	2. Prólogo

**Essa história não me pertence, e nem os personagens de Inuyasha**

* * *

><p><strong>PR<strong>**Ó****LOGO**

—- Você voltará para a Taisho Cruise Lines como pre sidente, e ficará nesse cargo por um ano — O advogado silenciou, e dirigiu o olharpara Inuyasha Taisho, principal beneficiário do testamento de Inuno Taisho. — E conven cerá Kagome Higurashi a ser novamente sua assistente pessoal. As palavras atingiram Inuyasha como um tiro, repelindo-o para trás em sua cadeira e roubando-lhe o ar dos pulmões.

— O _diabo _quem vai! _N__ã__o serei eu, n__ã__o mesmo! _En tendeu?

O advogado não se deixou impressionar. Depois de tantos anos lidando com a arrogância da família Taisho, ele provavelmente se tomara imune a ofensas e a tons de voz ameaçadores.

— Se recusar, perderá o direito à herança de seu pai. Além disso, seus irmãos também perderão as partes deles. Em resumo, se algum de vocês negligenciar as tarefas que lhes foram designadas, terei de agir conforme a ordem que me foi dada; vender toda a companhia Inuno para a Mardi Gras Cruising pela quantia de um dólar. O negócio, os ativos, a carteira de investimentos. Tudo

_Desgra__ç__ado. _Inuyasha deu uma pancada na mesa com as mãos, e se levantou da cadeira de um pulo. Devia saber que o velho encontraria um modo de mexer seus pauzi nhos — mesmo depois de morto.

— A Mardi Gras é a principal rival da Taisho, e seu presidente é inimigo declarado de meu pai.

— Estou ciente disso respondeu o advogado.

Furioso, Inuyasha caminhou pela sala de jantar de Taisho Manor. Olhou para a irmã e o irmão, ainda tão jovens, e viu mais do que aflição e pasmo em suas faces pálidas: viu resignação. No caso de seu irmão, havia também frustra ção e raiva contida.

Eles esperaram Inuyasha parar. Da maneira como fizera cinco anos antes. O fato de não ter entrado em contato com Sesshomaru e Sango durante aqueles anos, e tampouco ter retomado suas ligações, sem dúvida contribuíra para que ambos perdessem a confiança nele. Contudo, Inuyasha havia cortado todos os laços porque não queria os irmãos envol vidos na guerra que travava contra seu pai. Inuyasha lutava para se livrar de uma camisa de força invisível que fica va cada vez mais apertada. Estava em dívida com Sesshomaru e Sango, e não apenas por abandonar os negócios da família.

Inuyasha girou o corpo, voltou a se dirigir ao advogado e falou:

— Qualquer pessoa, menos ela. Não pode ser Kagome Higurashi.

Três semanas após dizer que o amava e que queria passar o resto de sua vida ao lado dele, ela se foi, sem remorso e com os bolsos recheados, depois de perder as esperanças de que Inuyasha fosse comprar uma aliança de casamento.

— Sinto muito, Inuyasha. A srta. Higurashi foi uma exigên cia de Inuno.

Era coisa de seu pai, sem dúvida. Aquele déspota manipulador. Ele sempre cobiçava o que era de seu filho, e então tomava o que queria, de um modo ou de outro, jogando sujo se fosse preciso. Depois, exibia seu triunfo, como um gato que abandona uma carcaça sobre o tapete.

— E se ela recusar? — Inuyasha tentaria de tudo para ga rantir que Kagome recusasse.

— Nesse caso, terá de convencê-la a mudar de idéia. É sua única alternativa, a menos que você desista.

Mais uma vez, Inuyasha se viu num beco sem saída. Sen tiu-se dominado pela frustração.

— Vou contestar essa determinação.

— Contestações vindas de qualquer um de vocês três resultarão imediatamente na perda de todos os direitos — respondeu o advogado sem pestanejar.

Inuyasha teve de se esforçar para não extravasar sua fúria esmurrando alguma coisa. Seu tirânico pai fechara todas as saídas óbvias antes de morrer de ataque cardíaco na cama de sua última amante, havia três dias. Precisava contornar aquela situação. Se existisse qualquer maneira, ele a encontraria.

Espalmando as mãos sobre a mesa, Inuyasha se inclinou na direção do advogado.

— Kohaku, você sabe que meu pai não devia estar mentalmente são para exigir isso.

— Ele não estava louco, Inuyasha — disse seu irmão antes que Kohaku pudesse responder. — Eu saberia. Trabalha va com ele todos os dias. Você saberia também, _se _esti vesse por perto. _—_Sesshomaru não fez nenhum esforço para disfarçar sua raiva.

Sango moveu a cabeça em concordância.

— Papai era insuportável, insensível e imoral. Mas não era louco.

Mentalmente, Inuyasha praguejava. Ele se endireitou e cravou os olhos arregalados em seu irmão.

— Por que você não está protestando? O cargo de pre sidente deveria ser seu.

Sesshomaru deu de ombros, mas sua expressão parecia de decepção.

— Papai queria que você o ocupasse. Inuyasha bufou de repulsa.

— Bem, seria uma novidade para mim. Você, Sesshomaru, foi sempre o favorito, o braço direito. E eu era o saco de pancadas. Aquele em quem ele gostava de bater. — Não fisicamente, mas de todas as outras formas. Competia com o filho em tudo. Esportes. Negócios. _Mulheres. _Até que seu pai foi longe demais com a rivalidade.

Inuyasha olhou para a irmã.

— Essa conversa de "um por todos e todos por um" é absurda. Ele passou a vida tentando nos manter longe um do outro.

— E parece que na morte ele está tentando nos unir — retrucou Sango.

Kohaku pigarreou.

— No ano passado, Inuno percebeu que havia cometido alguns erros. Ele quer que vocês três ajudem a corrigi-los.

— Então não apodrecerá no inferno por toda a eterni dade — Inuyasha resmungou. Uma sensação de derrota pesou sobre seus ombros. Não havia escapatória: estava preso, como um rato em um labirinto. Exatamente como seu pai gostava.

_Seja qual for o jogo agora, velho, eu serei o vencedor dessa vez. _Mesmo que fosse necessário ficar de novo frente a frente com Kagome. Endireitou os ombros e olhou direto nos olhos do irmão.

— Está decidido. Voltarei para a TCL e farei a Kagome Higurashi uma proposta que ela não poderá recusar.

* * *

><p>Oi gente, bom decidi ficar com duas histórias, essa é maravilhosa e envolvente, e espero que leiam essa e a outra em, beijao;<p> 


	3. Capítulo 1

**Essa história não me pertence, e nem os personagens de Inuyasha**

* * *

><p>A campainha da porta soou através do saguão de dois an dares no momento em que Kagome Higurashi lutava com uma sandália que bamboleava em seu pé.<p>

Ignorando o visitante, agarrou o corrimão da escada, e forçou o pé contra o calçado, girou os ombros tensos. Quem quer que fosse, muito provavelmente já escutará os passos dela dentro de casa, durante pelo menos trinta segundos, e sabia que ela se encontrava ali. Isso se con firmou, com efeito, quando a campainha soou mais duas vezes em rápida sucessão.

Kagome sem dúvida se depararia com mais um corretor do outro lado da porta, querendo comprar suas terras, de molir sua velha casa e construir uma pequena mansão no lugar, como havia acontecido com várias propriedades vi zinhas. Nos últimos tempos, aquela área de Miami vinha se tomando cada vez mais atraente. Mas Kagome não podia vender a propriedade. Prometera à mãe que manteria a casa em seu poder. Só para garantir.

Kagome puxou seus cabelos para trás e suspirou. Queria que aquele dia inútil terminasse, e não sentia a menor von tade de ouvir a insistente conversa de vendedor. Aparente mente, o banho quente e a taça de sorvete Ben & Jerry's que ela planejava saborear no jantar teriam de esperar.

Não por muito tempo. No dia seguinte, sem falta, com praria uma tabuleta com os dizeres "não perturbe". De cidida a se livrar do convidado inesperado o mais rápido que pudesse, atravessou o saguão e abriu a porta com um puxão vigoroso. Cambaleou para trás, espantada, quando viu o homem alto e de ombros largos parado na entrada.

— Inuyasha. — O nome escapou da boca de Kagome num lon go sussurro.

Uma brisa noturna soprou, despenteando os cabelos es curos, curtos e lisos do visitante, e os olhos castanho-claros dele, estreitando-se, examinaram-na dos pés à cabeça.

Emoções despencaram sobre Kagome como uma cachoeira num rio. Vergonha. Dor. Raiva. Mas a sensação de algo terno e bem-vindo elevou-se através dela também. _Amor? _Poderia ainda haver algum resquício desse sentimento em suas veias? _Voc__ê__ certamente n__ã__o continua apaixonada por um homem que n__ã__o v__ê__ h__á__ cinco anos. E com quem n__ã__o fala h__á__ cinco anos._

— Será que posso entrar?

Tão educado, com aquela voz penetrante, suave, cheia de arrogância. Ele não se mostrara educado na última vez em que o vira. Naquela ocasião, o tom de voz dele foi frio, sarcástico e cruel.

_Voc__ê__ n__ã__o perde tempo mesmo, n__ã__o __é__? Como n__ã__o p__ô__de me fisgar, foi atr__á__s de um idiota ainda melhor. Mas dessa vez eu vou rir por __ú__ltimo, meu querido papai. Ele a quer porque pensa que eu a quero. Mas voc__ê__ j__á__ era minha. Kagome. E eu a descartei. Que ele fa__ç__a bom proveito de mi nhas sobras._

Ela voltou a sentir o frio que lhe penetrara até os ossos naquela noite no Taisho Manor. Cruzando os braços na altura do peito, ela expulsou da mente as lembranças, e concentrou-se no homem diante dela.

— O que deseja, Inuyasha?

Em seu temo cinza-claro sob medida, camisa branca e gravata de seda em rama, ele parecia tenso e perturbado, como se o fato de estar ali o desagradasse tanto quanto desagradava a Kagome vê-lo em sua casa.

— Discutir os últimos desejos de meu pai.,

Inuno Taisho. Um dos pontos baixos na vida de Kagome.

— Ouvi dizer que ele faleceu. Sinto muito por sua perda.

Inuyasha não parecia triste.

— O testamento dele envolve você.

Inuno sempre fora amável com ela. Mas por que seu antigo chefe lhe deixaria uma herança? Especialmente de pois do modo como haviam se separado.

— Ele me deixou alguma coisa?

Os lábios de Inuyasha se achavam numa linha fina, e ele mostrou certa hostilidade na maneira de movimentar seu queixo quadrado.

— Não. Mas se você não concordar com os termos dele, nós perderemos tudo.

Pelo visto, haveria mais drama pela frente. Kagome se esfor çou para não expressar irreverência revirando os olhos. E então, perplexa, franziu as sobrancelhas. Inuyasha nunca fizera o gênero "ser superior". Era uma pessoa acessível, e muito franco com relação ao que queria. E ao que não queria.

Ela prendeu alguns fios de cabelo atrás da orelha, e se perguntou se Inuyasha havia notado que cortou o cabelo, ou que perdera peso desde a época em que tiveram um caso. Ou teria ele dormido com tantas mulheres que as características de todas tinham se combinado numa forma feminina indistinta? Será que Kagome ao menos deixara lem branças na memória dele? O rastro de relacionamentos vis de Inuyasha não a impedira de se apaixonar por ele cinco anos atrás, mas naquela época era uma jovem de 24 anos tímida e incrivelmente ingênua. Agora já não era mais assim. Assistir à morte lenta e dolorosa da mãe foi uma experiência que fez Kagome amadurecer muito. Ela devia pôr Inuyasha e todas as lembranças associadas ao breve caso que tiveram para fora de sua casa. Porém, a curiosidade falou mais alto, e Kagome abriu a porta.

— Entre.

Com um andar vigoroso, Inuyasha passou pela jovem e en trou na casa.

O cheiro da colônia que ele costumava usar a envolveu, como o abraço de um amigo ausente por muito tempo. Um amigo que a apunhalara pelas costas.

Não, não era bem assim. Inuyasha lhe dissera, antes do primeiro encontro, que não estava interessado em com promissos. Fora ela que havia quebrado as regras envol vendo-se emocionalmente. Entretanto, como conseguiria evitar que a paixão acontecesse, quando Inuyasha era tudo que ela sempre sonhara em um homem? Divertido, sexy, inteligente, atencioso, gentil e um bom amante. Melhor, um _ó__timo _amante,

Não conseguia deixar de imaginar se o teria feito mu dar de idéia quanto ao futuro dos dois se tivesse ficado de boca fechada e deixado que o amor e a confiança nas cessem naturalmente em Inuyasha. Mas Kagome jamais saberia, porque com três meses de romance, depois de terem feito amor, cometera — como a garota estúpida que havia sido — o erro de ficar tagarelando sobre seus sentimentos por ele e sobre seus sonhos para o futuro.

Na ocasião, suas palavras inoportunas decretaram uma nova Era do Gelo e realizaram o mais veloz rompimento da história. Inuyasha se retirou do apartamento dela tão rápi do que não seria surpresa se deixasse marcas de queimado no tapete. Depois, ele deixou o país. Inuyasha franziu as so brancelhas ao examinar os móveis no recinto.

— Isso não se parece nem um pouco com seu antigo lugar.

Então ele ainda se lembrava. Isso fez o tolo coração dela acelerar.

Kagome correu os olhos pela casa. A mobília tradicional não era sofisticada como a que possuía em seu apartamento, que era feita de vime e tecido de algodão estampado, encorpado e brilhante.

— A casa é de minha mãe, e já pertenceu a meus avós. Os olhos dele se voltaram para a passagem em arco que levava à cozinha.

— Sua mãe está em casa?

A dor e a culpa oprimiram o coração de Kagome. Parecia que nunca iriam ter fim.

— Ela morreu.

— Recentemente?

Ela lhe dera detalhes para tentar ser educada, mas não queria falar sobre sua mãe. A ferida mal começara a cicatrizar.

— Faz um ano. Mas não foi esse o motivo que o trouxe aqui. Poderia ir direto ao ponto, por favor? Eu tenho pla nos para essa noite.

Tristes planos, planos solitários, mas sua vida se resu mia à solidão naqueles dias. A não ser por algumas pou cas exceções lamentáveis naqueles meses imediatamen te após a morte de sua mãe — quando Kagome precisou de alguém que a apoiasse, que a tirasse do isolamento —, homens haviam sido para ela um pormenor insignificante desde que Inuyasha lhe dispensara. Jamais encontrara, com nenhum outro homem, nem a paixão nem a conexão que experimentara com Inuyasha, nunca encontrara o conforto pelo qual ansiava naquelas lamentáveis noites de solidão. Atos físicos com homens quase desconhecidos a deixaram vazia e mais sozinha do que antes; assim sendo, re solveu cessar sua busca.

A tensão entre os dois era mais que evidente. Inuyasha não se sentou. Kagome também permaneceu de pé.

— O testamento de Inuno exige que eu retorne à TCL como presidente da empresa.

— Retornar? Você deixou a Taisho Cruise Lines? Quando? Por quê? A companhia é sua vida, seu legado.

— Sim. Eu deixei.

O semblante dele havia ficado ainda mais irresistível. Os vincos em forma de colchete nos lados de sua boca desenhavam caminhos através da sombra de sua barba. Aquela barba por fazer... Ela amava senti-la sob a ponta dos dedos e roçando seus seios. As lembranças faziam os batimentos dela acelerarem e sua pele ruborizar.

— É vontade de meu pai que você volte como minha assistente pessoal por um ano.

A surpreendente revelação de Inuyasha fez com que Kagome re levasse o fato de não ter recebido dele respostas para todas as suas perguntas.

— Eu? Por quê? E por que eu deveria aceitar tal proposta?

— Se você não aceitar, Sesshomaru e Sango perderão suas ca sas, seus empregos, tudo. Vão perder tudo que possuem, essa é a verdade.

Kagome sentiu um negócio pesar ao ouvir tais palavras. Du rante três anos Sango fora sua amiga, talvez a mais pró xima que já tivera. Contudo, as duas se afastaram quando Inuyasha abruptamente pôs fim a seu caso com Kagome. Depois, a proposta de Inuno liquidou o que havia restado do re lacionamento entre as amigas. De tão envergonhada, ela não foi mais capaz de encarar Sango, nem ninguém da família Taisho.

— Não entendo. Por que Inuno insistiria em meu re tomo ao antigo emprego? E por que agora?

— Quem sabe o que se passava na mente torta de meu pai? Ele queria que cada um de nós dançasse conforme sua música. E agora, continua nos infernizando de sua cova. — A voz de Inuyasha estava cheia de amargor e fúria.

O que tinha acontecido de tão grave para que os dois homens se afastassem? Pai e filho sempre haviam sido competitivos, mas Kagome não se lembrava de ter visto Inuyasha alguma vez demonstrar ódio por seu pai. Tratava-se de algo novo para ela.

— Existe alguma possibilidade de se fazer algo em re lação ao testamento? — Kagome perguntou.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Um time de advogados excelentes esquadrinhou cada palavra do documento. Não há como contestá-lo. Eu lhe pagarei dez mil por mês, mais os benefícios.

Kagome perdeu a fala. Seus olhos se arregalaram. Aquilo não podia ser verdade.

— V-você está brincando.

— De jeito nenhum.

Tratava-se do dobro do que ganhava na TCL antes de deixar a empresa, e era uma quantia três vezes maior que a que recebia atualmente.

Depois de sair da Taisho, Kagome levou quatro meses para encontrar um novo emprego. Não foi uma tarefa fá cil, já que não possuía referência alguma. Mas não teve coragem de pedir nada depois de deixar o emprego sem aviso prévio, ou ao menos voltar para esvaziar sua mesa e retirar suas coisas. A pessoa que a substituíra se encarre gou disso e enviara a Kagome seus pertences.

Quando finalmente encontrou trabalho, Kagome já havia gastado todas as suas economias. Desistira do apartamen to, e se mudara para a casa da mãe. Ganhava menos no novo emprego, mas em compensação os horários eram flexíveis, e havia a possibilidade de trabalhar em casa, usando o computador; isso lhe permitia dispor de tempo para cuidar da mãe durante a desagradável experiência da quimioterapia. Kagome já planejava deixar seu atual emprego. Seu novo chefe, promovido recentemente, era um idiota arrogante e condescendente que achava que ter "horário flexível" era estar à disposição a qualquer hora do dia ou da noite. Ela permanecia no trabalho apenas porque ainda não havia reunido ânimo suficiente para procurar outro.

Mesmo assim, voltar a trabalhar com Inuyasha... era muito arriscado, levando-se em conta os breves momentos de alegria que tinha experimentado antes. Aquele homem já havia despedaçado seu coração uma vez. Seria uma com pleta tola se retomasse para uma segunda rodada daquele tipo de agonia. Balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Sinto muito. Não estou interessada.

— Quinze mil por mês — ele ofereceu sem hesitar.

Kagome quase engasgou com a menção da generosa quantia, e seus Joelhos quase se dobraram. O trabalho de Carol Higurashi como cabeleireira não lhe proporcio nara seguro de vida nem de saúde, e Kagome acabou por herdar as dívidas da mãe junto com a casa e os bens que lhe foram legados. Com aquela quantidade de dinheiro poderia liquidar as exorbitantes contas médicas que sua mãe deixara para trás, e dar um basta aos intermináveis e ameaçadores avisos de cobrança.

A oferta era mais que tentadora, não seria possível ne gar. Por que. Deus, por que tinha de ser justamente Inuyasha Taisho a pessoa a lhe fazer tal proposta?

— Não é uma questão de dinheiro, Inuyasha.

Ele colocou os punhos nos quadris, empurrando o pa letó para a frente na altura do abdome — o mesmo abdome que Kagome havia tocado e beijado tantas e tantas vezes, tempos atrás.

— Vamos falar claramente. Nós dois sabemos que você está se lixando para mim. Aceite por Sango e por Sesshomaru. Eles não merecem que lhes tirem tudo, que o chão debai xo de seus pés desapareça. Faça seu preço, Kagome.

A jovem hesitou. O bom-senso lhe dizia para recusar. Uma minúscula e insistente parte dela a fez recordar quão bom era estar junto de Inuyasha. Na época em que estavam juntos, sentia-se especial e importante, e até acreditava que a felicidade realmente existia.

Ela nunca tivera tempo de tentar se conformar com o final abrupto do relacionamento entre os dois. Antes que conseguisse harmonizar suas caóticas emoções, a per sistente tosse de sua mãe foi diagnosticada como cân cer pulmonar em estágio avançado. Nos anos seguintes, a vida de Kagome se resumira a uma montanha-russa entre esperança e desespero. Todas as suas ações e pensamen tos se dirigiam à sobrevivência da mãe. Foram muitas decisões difíceis e o medo era uma presença constante. Nenhum tempo havia restado a ela para que pensasse em seus próprios problemas e necessidades, em seu coração magoado, em seus sonhos desfeitos. Não tivera tempo para pensar no homem que a rejeitara.

Então, depois de lutar por quatro longos e torturantes anos, Carol morreu. Desgosto e culpa consumiram Kagome. Passado o funeral, ela se encontrava entorpecida demais para fazer qualquer coi sa, mas precisava seguir com sua vida. Trabalhar. Voltar para casa. Pagar as contas. Kagome se agarrou à rotina como um marinheiro se segura em um barco emborcado — com medo de fazer um movimento em falso e ter de enfrentar um novo revés. Não se sentia satisfeita com a inércia na qual mergulhara; por outro lado, não suportaria lidar com mais uma mudança em sua vida, por mais simples que fosse. Na opinião dela, era o único motivo que a leva ra a quase se anular; por isso ficara em um emprego que odiava, e nem mesmo conseguira colocar numa caixa as coisas de sua mãe e doá-las. Também não tinha sido capaz de retirar da sala de jantar a mobília do quarto de Carol. A bem da verdade, não conseguia sequer abrir a porta da sala de jantar.

Olhou com atenção para o homem parado diante dela. Talvez o reaparecimento de Inuyasha fosse um chamado para que despertasse. Seria uma oportunidade para recuperar o controle de sua vida? Envolvendo o próprio corpo com os braços, olhou para a fotografia da mãe sobre a lareira.

_Viva sua vida sem arrependimentos, Kagome. Prometa-me isso... _As últimas palavras de Carol ecoaram em sua men te. Kagome havia aprendido duas lições muito importantes en quanto observava sua mãe lutar bravamente, até sucumbir à doença que lhe destruíra o corpo. A primeira lição: uma pessoa não deve se arrepender pelas coisas que não reali zou. A segunda: é preciso lutar por tudo que vale a pena.

Infelizmente, Kagome tinha falhado em ambas.

Não fora corajosa nem esforçada o suficiente para com prar mais tempo para sua mãe, e até mesmo salvar-lhe a vida — fato que sem dúvida a assombraria para sempre.

Além disso, deixou que Inuyasha Taisho se afastasse dela. Não lutou por ele — por _eles. _Permitiu que a aversão de Inuyasha ao compromisso, bem como a relutância dele em ouvir as razões que lhe dava para que se aproximasse de seu pai, destruíssem qualquer chance de futuro que tivessem.

Em silêncio, Inuyasha agora a observava, sem nenhum vestígio de emoção no rosto inflexível. A jovem tinha certeza absoluta de que aquele homem sentira algo por ela naquela época, ainda que ele tivesse negado qualquer sentimento que não fosse luxúria. Se não se importasse com ela, não a teria tratado tão bem. E na última manhã juntos, Kagome não acreditava que havia apenas imaginado o olhar — que Inuyasha tratou de disfarçar rapidamente — de dor e choque nos olhos dele. Se seus sentimentos por ela se resumissem a pura atração sexual, e nada mais, ele não teria se deixado ferir pela suposta traição da parte dela.

Incapaz de se concentrar, pois Inuyasha cravava nela seu intenso olhar na tentativa de compeli-la a aceitar a pro posta, afastou-se. A última coisa que esperava era ver Inuyasha Taisho de novo. Podia ter sobrevivido sem ele por perto. Mas ali estava Inuyasha, de pé diante dela, em sua casa. O destino parecia estar oferecendo a Kagome uma segunda chance para fazer as coisas darem certo — para que _os dois _dessem certo. Devia correr o risco e tentar? Teria co ragem suficiente para dizer "sim"? De feito, aceitar seria embarcar numa espécie de aventura — seria uma aposta arriscada. Se falhasse, seu coração mais uma vez acabaria completamente destroçado. Pelo menos ela teria a satisfa ção de saber que se esforçara, que acreditara.

Como? Como Poderia chegar ao coração de um homem que tinha fobia a compromisso e que já havia se retirado uma vez? De que maneira conseguiria provar a Inuyasha que relacionamentos saudáveis poderiam e deveriam acontecer?

Kagome espiou o reflexo dele no espelho pendurado atrás do sofá e o apanhou examinando atentamente o seu corpo. Os olhos de Inuyasha brilhavam, fazendo o coração dela bater mais rápido. Então Inuyasha percebeu que era observado e dissimulou o desejo, devolvendo a seus olhos uma calma desinteressada. Contudo, a fome selvagem que Kagome havia testemunhado no olhar de Inuyasha deu a ela a resposta de que precisava. Kagome começaria com a única coisa que havia sido boa entre os dois _—__ o _sexo —, e seguiria em frente a partir desse ponto. E dessa vez tomaria o cuidado de não tagarelar sobre seus sentimentos prematuramente, para não afugentá-lo.

Sua pele ruborizou, e em seu íntimo ela vibrou com a possibilidade de dormir com Inuyasha novamente. Por ironia, estava diante da possibilidade de propor a Inuyasha um acor do bem parecido com o que Inuno fizera a ela. Os dois morariam juntos, e Inuyasha seria seu parceiro sob _todos _os aspectos. E Kagome o ajudaria a resolver seu problema.

Será que Inuyasha teria coragem suficiente para concordar?

Piscando a fim de quebrar a conexão visual com ele. Kagome enxugou as mãos úmidas na roupa, soltou o ar len tamente — com um leve estremecimento — e o encarou.

— Voltarei à Taisho... sob duas condições.

— Estou escutando.

— Primeira condição: quero que me dê uma recomen dação impecável, por escrito. E antecipadamente. — As sim, se a proposta de retomar à empresa não funcionasse, não seria forçada a aceitar um emprego ruim e mal pago. Tinha contas a pagar e a obrigação de manter sua casa.

— Se eu lhe der a carta de recomendação agora, o que a impedirá de ir embora antes que se complete um ano?

— Minha palavra.

Ele pensou, movendo para o lado o maxilar quadrado.

— Fechado. O que mais?

Kagome precisou de imensa concentração e calma para es pantar a confusão que ameaçava tomar conta de sua men te. Passou a língua pelos lábios secos e esfregou as mãos úmidas nos quadris mais uma vez.

— Você. Eu quero você, Inuyasha. Em minha vida. Em minha casa. Em minha cama. Em caráter exclusivo. Por um ano.

Inuyasha recuou como se tivesse recebido um tapa.

— Tal possibilidade está fora de questão. Kagome lutou para esconder sua dor.

_O que esperava? Que ele vibrasse de emo__çã__o?_

Bem, vibrar talvez não. Mas também não precisava rea gir com horror.

Se não pudesse contar com a intensa atração física entre os dois, suas chances de sucesso naquela aventura eram quase nulas. Ela poderia também desistir da idéia naquele instante e escapar de sofrer com falsas esperanças e dores de cabeça. Assim sendo. Kagome resolveu recuar.

— Então não posso ajudá-lo.

Inuyasha estreitou os olhos perigosamente. Parecia haver ressentimento naqueles lindos olhos ou era impressão dela?

— Que é isso? Uma nova tentativa de me prender em um relacionamento sério? Eu já havia avisado a você que não quero compromissos.

Não queria nem nunca iria querer se ela não conse guisse transpor os muros que Inuyasha erguera em tomo de seu coração e que vigiava com extremo cuidado. Tempos atrás, quando estavam juntos, ele não passara sequer uma noite inteira na cama dela, nem conhecera sua mãe. Se Kagome quisesse que seu plano tivesse sucesso, teria de en contrar uma maneira de remover-lhe as defesas e torná-lo parte de sua vida. Mas seria necessário ter cuidado. Inuyasha poderia fugir correndo se percebesse que ela alimentava a mais tímida esperança de matrimônio para o futuro dos dois.

Kagome não desviou os olhos dos dele, e se esforçou para sorrir com desdém, muito embora estivesse tensa como as cordas de um violão.

— Ora, quem falou em compromisso para a vida in teira, Inuyasha? Seriam apenas 12 meses. Acha mesmo que é tão irresistível a ponto de fazer todas as mulheres de sejarem se casar com você? Ambos sabemos que esse trabalho exige intensa dedicação, e muitas vezes obriga a viagens do dia para a noite. Há tempos não tenho vida social — e em conseqüência disso, nenhuma vida sexual. Tudo o mais pode ter fracassado entre nós, mas o sexo sempre foi bom.

O desejo explodiu nos olhos de Inuyasha — intenso, sel vagem —, e o peito dele se expandiu, numa respiração ar rastada. Ela sentiu então que ainda havia alguma chance. Inuyasha não esquecera, afinal, a paixão que ambos haviam vivido. Aquela reação súbita dera a ela esperança, bem como coragem para continuar. Kagome levantou o queixo e endireitou os ombros.

— Quando começamos? — perguntou.

Que homem em seu juízo perfeito recusaria sexo com uma linda mulher que deseja? Inuyasha recusaria.

— Não posso lhe dar o que você quer. — Ele mal abriu a boca para falar.

Kagome ergueu uma mão e prendeu um feixe dourado de cabelo atrás da orelha.

Inuyasha cerrou a mão com força ao recordar quão suaves eram os cabelos dela contra sua pele, e como se emara nhavam nas mãos e nos punhos dele. Embora em parte sentisse falta das longas madeixas que Kagome mantinha, não podia deixar de admitir que seus cabelos atualmente curtos revelavam-lhe o pescoço e os ombros de manei ra muito sexy. Sexy como o diabo, na verdade. O corte era trabalho de profissional, mas um pouco desgrenhado, apenas o suficiente para que um homem soubesse que ela não se importaria se o desarrumasse todo.

— Sexo? — Os lábios dela se estreitaram num sorriso tenso.

— Amor. — Inuyasha quase não pôde dizer a palavra. Não sentia amor. Jamais sentiria.

De acordo com sua família, ele era uma cópia fiel de seu pai. Aprendera a duras penas a não se dar ao luxo de ser en volvido pelo sentimento destrutivo. Ele vira como o amor de sua mãe por seu pai infiel a havia destruído, levando-a a aniquilar a própria vida. E Inuyasha repetiu o padrão quan do terminou o relacionamento amoroso com uma namo rada da escola antes de ingressar na universidade, porque queria experimentar tudo o que o _campus _tinha a oferecer — isto é, todas as garotas que lá estudavam.

Inuyasha não passava de um canalha egoísta. Depois que deixou Kikyo, ela engoliu um punhado de pílulas. A garota teve mais sorte que a mãe dele: alguém a encontrou e ligou para a emergência antes que fosse tarde. Kikyo havia amado um insensível Taisho e sobrevivera à experiência.

— Ah. Refere-se ao que eu disse naquela noite. — Kagome inclinou a cabeça, mas não rápido o suficiente para ocul tar suas bochechas rosadas. Em seguida, porém, ergueu o queixo e o encarou. Os olhos dela eram de um azul-cobalto tão intenso que na ocasião em que se conheceram Inuyasha pensou que ela usasse lentes de contato. Estava errado. — Eu fiz besteira, sei muito bem disso. Se você esperasse um pouco mais, eu poderia pedir desculpas e explicar que eu estava confusa naquele momento e...

— Confusa naquele momento? Ora, você disse que me amava, que queria se casar comigo e ter um filho meu. Esteve a um passo de escolher o nome da criança!

E no minuto em que ela lhe fez tais revelações Inuyasha fugiu — para protegê-la da maldição que recaía sobre quem se atrevia a amar um Taisho. Ficara preocupado com Kagome por três duras semanas, antes de retomar para encon trá-la, retirou-se furtivamente da suíte de seu pai depois da meia-noite. Kagome Higurashi o havia feito de bobo, e ele acabou desmoronando por causa do ato inconseqüente dela. Nunca mais deixaria que tal coisa acontecesse.

O rubor na face dela desapareceu, e Kagome assumiu uma atitude mais descontraída.

— Bem, Inuyasha, o que posso dizer em minha defesa? Sinto muito por aquilo. Mas você... nós realmente nos demos bem na cama. — Kagome olhou mais uma vez direta mente nos olhos dele e continuou: — Nós podemos morar aqui ou em seu condomínio. Nos dois lugares, a distância é a mesma até o escritório.

Cada célula do corpo de Inuyasha dizia "não".

— Eu não vou morar com você. Isso está fora de co gitação.

— Nesse caso, acho que nossa conversa termina aqui. Vou acompanhá-lo até a porta de saída.

Inuyasha segurou o braço de Kagome quando ela passou a sua frente, e nesse contato pôde sentir novamente o calor da pele feminina acetinada. A eletricidade entre os dois pas sou a existir assim que ele apertou a mão dela pela primei ra vez, quando fora registrado na TCL como assistente de seu pai. Inuyasha ignorou a atração que sentia — ou tentou ignorar — por sete torturantes meses, até que não conse guiu mais resistir.

Levou um mês para convencer Kagome a sair com ele, e mais um mês para levá-la para a cama. Estaria ela incentivando-o a competir com o pai o tempo todo?

— Não tenho mais o apartamento aqui. Eu moro na Califórnia.

Kagome ergueu as sobrancelhas, e seus olhos se encheram do que parecia ser uma surpresa genuína.

— Eu não sabia que tinha se mudado.

Ao ouvir isso, Inuyasha se lembrou de um comentário pa recido que ela havia feito minutos atrás, e que ele ignora ra, por achar que estivesse mentindo.

— Não é possível que você não tenha sido informada de minha saída da empresa. Eu deixei a TCL. Meu depar tamento na empresa provavelmente ficou uma bagunça, e meu pai deve ter explodido de raiva quando soube que eu aceitei um emprego com seu concorrente menos de 24 horas após deixar a Taisho.

— Eu não soube porque jamais retomei ao escritório depois... daquela noite.

— Daquela _manh__ã _em que a apanhei saindo do quarto de meu pai.

Kagome fechou os olhos, e bateu de leve os dedos do pé no carpete.

— Sim. O mesmo dia em que Inuyasha despejara palavras pesadas sobre o pai. Dissera a Inuno que desejava que sua vida se tornasse um inferno, e ele então pagasse por ter estragado a vida do filho mais velho. Foram as últimas palavras que dirigiu ao pai.

— Por que você foi embora? Meu pai também desistiu de se casar com você?

Kagome rangeu os dentes e sacudiu os braços.

— Entenda uma coisa de uma vez por todas: eu nunca usei casamento como moeda de troca. Bem... acho que agora é hora de você sair, Inuyasha.

Tudo o que ele tinha de fazer era passar pela porta de saída e ir embora sem olhar para trás. As exigências de Kagome eram absurdas.

Buscando uma alternativa, Inuyasha olhou bem dentro dos olhos que um dia acreditou serem sinceros — como pudera ser tão idiota? — e começou a reconsiderar sua posição. Não tinha escolha. Precisava pensar em Sesshomaru e em Sango. Não seria capaz de viver com tal peso na cons ciência. Não podia abandonar seus irmãos mais uma vez.

— Você não terá mais nada de mim, apenas sexo. Sem presentes. Sem anéis. E definitivamente sem crianças.

Kagome arregalou os olhos e respirou aliviada quando per cebeu que seus termos foram aceitos. Piscou várias vezes e engoliu em seco, e então umedeceu os lábios com a pon ta rosada de sua língua.

O desejo de provar o gosto dela o atingiu instantaneamente.

Dane-se o desejo. Para o inferno com _ela _por provo cá-lo, levando-o a desejá-la!

Cinco anos atrás, graças a Kagome ele havia esquecido cada dura lição que aprendera. Ela o persuadira a quebrar a promessa de se manter solteiro e descompromissado.

Não cometeria o mesmo erro tolo duas vezes.

Kagome Higurashi não merecia confiança. Além do mais, ele era filho de seu pai, sua cópia exata. Um canalha ego ísta. Um homem incapaz de ser fiel.

Um homem que poderia partir o coração de uma mu lher sem pensar duas vezes.

Um sorriso vacilante se desenhou na boca de Kagome.

— Se me pagar mesmo 15 mil dólares por mês, não precisarei receber mais nada de você.

Inuyasha tirou os olhos dos lábios úmidos de Kagome.

— Duas semanas. Eu terei de voar para casa para re solver alguns problemas. Voltarei daqui a duas semanas, e então nosso ano começará.

* * *

><p>Aqui está o primeiro cap, nossa a kag é espertinha em, essa história ela é curta, porem mt boa de ler viu.<p>

**joanny- **Olha essa da kag ter aceito o dinheiro do pai do inu, você vai saber com o tempo, a história ela é mt ligada a pequenos detalhes que você vai desvendando é muito bom, então não perca nenhum cap em. beijaoo

**Relena-chan - É** taão bom te ver em todas minhas fics kkkkkk, ain se o inu também fizesse uma proposta dessa pra mim eu ia morrer viu, você vai amar essa história. Pois é o Inuno, sendo mó mal KKKKKK espero que tenha gostado do cap, beijao


	4. Capítulo 2

**Essa história não me pertence, e nem os personagens de Inuyasha**

* * *

><p>— Não desperdice meu tempo.<p>

Ao ouvir a voz de seu irmão, Inuyasha colocou o laptop na mesa de seu pai e se virou em direção à porta. Sesshomaru o havia seguido até o amplo escritório.

Inuyasha esperava que seu irmão ficasse contente por vê-lo ali, não que quisesse iniciar uma briga no seu primeiro dia de trabalho.

— Que quer dizer com isso?

— Não venha se estabelecer aqui se não pretende fi car o ano inteiro. Se vamos perder a TCL, então que isso aconteça de modo rápido e limpo, para que possamos seguir com nossas vidas. Sango vai ficar infeliz, presa em Dallas por 12 meses. Não a obrigue a passar por isso des necessariamente.

O testamento exigia que Sango ficasse em seu aparta mento de cobertura, sem trabalhar durante _um _ano. Sua irmã enlouqueceria sem algo que a distraísse e a ajudasse a lidar com as lembranças do marido e da criança que perdera.

Apenas mais uma razão para amaldiçoar seu pai, aque la criatura traiçoeira e sádica.

— Sesshomaru, eu abri mão de um emprego de que gostava e coloquei meu apartamento à venda. Não vim até aqui para abandonar tudo de uma hora para outra. Vou ficar até o último segundo dos 365 dias. Se perdermos a TCL será porque _eu _terei falhado em fazer a _minha _parte.

A descrença, porém, estava estampada no rosto de Sesshomaru.

— Por que voltou agora, Inuyasha?

— Porque dessa vez ele não conseguirá vencer. Seu irmão não parecia convencido.

Inuyasha pôs a mão no bolso da calça e retirou seu canive te, abrindo-o com um piparote. A lâmina cintilou sob a luz quando ele a pressionou contra a ponta do dedo. Com as emoções revolvendo-lhe o íntimo, ele mal sentiu a picada do instrumento pontiagudo.

_—_Que diabos está fazendo? — perguntou Sesshomaru. O sangue brotou do corte.

— Quer selar nosso pacto com sangue?

— Nós não somos mais crianças, Inuyasha. Juramentos com sangue não existem mais. São negócios o que temos aqui. Aliás, negócios que alcançam bilhões de dólares, caso tenha esquecido.

Claro que Inuyasha não conseguiria apagar cinco anos de silêncio com seu ritual de infância.

— Não, não esqueci.

Inuyasha olhou em volta, à procura de algum tecido, mas não viu nada que pudesse usar no escritório espartano de seu pai. Largou o canivete sobre a mesa, e o objeto bateu na superfície com um estrondo. Depois, pressionou o pe queno ferimento com o polegar.

Um movimento fez com que dirigisse a atenção para a porta do escritório. Kagome, em um vestido amarelo-pálido com seus fulgurantes cabelos firmemente puxados para trás, estava de pé na entrada. O estilo sóbrio não lhe tirava o encanto — isso seria bastante difícil — , mas não apro veitava suas madeixas douradas.

Tratou de afastar sem demora essas considerações do pensamento. Não era problema seu o que ela fazia com os cabelos.

Kagome viu o canivete aberto sobre a mesa, olhou para Inuyasha e então percebeu a pequena quantidade de sangue em seus dedos.

— Vou procurar o estojo de primeiros socorro — avisou.

Sesshomaru acompanhou-a com o olhar quando ela se foi, e depois voltou a atenção para Inuyasha.

— Você foi embora por causa dela?

— Tenho certeza de que papai já espalhou por aí sua própria versão sobre os motivos que me fizeram partir.

— Ele não disse nada sobre o assunto. Por isso é que perguntei.

Inuyasha tentou disfarçar a surpresa. Seu pai adorava tripu diar, regozijava-se com a desgraça dos outros.

— Fui embora porque ele levou nossa rivalidade longe demais.

— Como assim?

Inuyasha olhou para o irmão com cara de poucos amigos. Dormir com funcionários da TCL era uma conduta que a empresa sempre desaprovara. Inuyasha sabia bem disso. Nunca conseguira entender por que não havia sido capaz de resistir à armadilha de sedução de Kagome. Como não su pervisionava o trabalho dela — e por esse motivo tecnica mente não estaria violando regra nenhuma — ele escolhe ra ignorar a política da empresa.

— O que você quer exatamente, Sesshomaru? Garantias? Certo. Garanto-lhe que irei até o fim nisso.

— E por que eu deveria acreditar em sua palavra? Cin co anos atrás, você foi embora sem dizer nada a ninguém. Simplesmente se foi. Num dia você estava aqui. No ou tro, tinha desaparecido, não se conhecia seu paradeiro. Diabos, eu nem mesmo sabia se você estava vivo até seu nome emergir no papel timbrado do nosso concorrente. — Os olhos de Sesshomaru se estreitaram. — Houve rumores de que você ia fugir com Kagome.

Aparentemente, a fábrica de boatos da empresa igno rava que Kagome tinha um caso com Inuno também, não apenas com Inuyasha.

— Desde quando dá atenção a rumores?

— Ora, Inuyasha, vamos lá... não dificulte mais as coisas. Você e Kagome desapareceram no mesmo dia.

A respiração ofegante de Kagome chamou a atenção de Inuyasha, que se voltou para a porta. Os olhos dela estavam arregalados, o que indicava que ela ouvira por acaso sua conversa com Sesshomaru. Kagome fitou o rosto de Inuyasha com interesse, como se buscasse confirmação para o que Sesshomaru afirmara.

Então ela não havia mentido. Pelo menos _sobre aquele assunto. _Kagome de fato não sabia que ele tinha deixado a TCL.

Inuyasha nem confirmou nem negou as declarações de Sesshomaru.

— E-eu... Aqui está o estojo de primeiros socorros. Deixe-me ver seu corte — disse Kagome. Os saltos de seus sapatos tamborilaram no piso de mármore quando ela ca minhou pelo escritório. Colocou uma pequena caixa de plástico sobre a mesa, abriu e retirou dela os objetos ne cessários, e então estendeu a mão.

Inuyasha amaldiçoou a si próprio por ser um tolo. Por que diabos pensara que poderia voltar para os seus e encontrar tudo do mesmo jeito que era antes — principalmente seu antigo relacionamento com o irmão? Ele lamentava esse efeito colateral mais do que qualquer outra coisa; contu do, havia semeado amargas sementes com seu silêncio, e só lhe restava agora colher sua safra de ressentimento.

Ele colocou a palma da mão sobre a mão de Kagome, e des cobriu que algumas coisas não tinham mudado. Mesmo sabendo que ela era uma mentirosa, não conseguia evitar que a mesma velha energia devastasse suas veias. Sua fa miliar fragrância — ardente, pungente — enchia os pul mões de Inuyasha enquanto ela se debruçava sobre sua tarefa. Por sorte, distraiu-se em decorrência da dor aguda cau sada pelo antisséptico que Kagome usou para limpar o corte.

— Devo pedir à equipe que providencie sua velha mo bília de quarto na casa? — Sesshomaru perguntou.

Os preparativos de Inuyasha relacionados a moradia aca bariam adicionando mais combustível aos rumores. Se ria esse o plano de Kagome? Usar mexericos para forçá-lo a embarcar em umcompromisso? Se fosse, então ele a decepcionaria.

Inuyasha percebeu que Kagome e Sesshomaru o fitavam, aguardando sua resposta.

— Já tenho um lugar para ficar. Além do mais, você já tem companhia.

O testamento exigia que Sesshomaru desempenhasse o papel de pai de um garoto — filho de Inuno com uma de suas amantes. Tratava-se de um meio-irmão de um ano de idade cuja existência Inuyasha ignorava até que Kohaku dis tribuísse as atribuições da herança. O garoto e sua tutora haviam se mudado para Taisho Manor. Inuyasha ainda veria o menino. Mas em sua opinião o garoto estava em melhor situação sem Inuno Taisho em sua vida.

Com rapidez e eficiência, Kagome fez um curativo no dedo de Inuyasha, depois soltou-lhe a mão e embalou os suprimen tos para primeiros socorros, sem mencionar que ambos morariam juntos. Se ela pretendia tirar vantagem de tal fato, então por que não o revelara a Sesshomaru?

— O departamento de Recursos Humanos está com o primeiro candidato ao cargo de diretor de serviços com partilhados especial no andar de baixo. Qual de vocês vai conduzir as entrevistas finais? — indagou Kagome.

— Mostre à pessoa onde se localiza a sala de confe rência — Inuyasha orientou e olhou para Sesshomaru. — Encon tre-me lá em cinco minutos. Você conhece as tarefas de Sango melhor que eu, e será capaz de avaliar melhor o que o candidato pode oferecer. Estarei sentado lá. O executivo-chefe de operações nos acompanhará também.

— Não temos mais executivo-chefe de operações. Pa pai eliminou o cargo depois que você deixou a empresa.

Inuyasha recebeu a informaçãoem silêncio. Lidariacom ela mais tarde. Provavelmente essa providência de seu pai havia desencadeado outra onda de boatos.

— Então nós comandaremos a entrevista juntos. Como uma equipe, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru permaneceu imóvel por um longo momento, com seu olhar franco e duro, numa atitude desafiadora. Inuyasha não desviou o olhar, contudo, mais uma vez amaldiçoou o pai por tê-lo colocado no cargo que deveria ser do irmão. Como diretor financeiro, Sesshomaru era a escolha lógica caso o cargo executivo-chefe de operações fosse eliminado.

Por fim, ele assentiu, e deixou o escritório de Inuyasha. Kagome voltou-se para segui-lo.

— Kagome.

Ela parou e olhou para Inuyasha, que ergueu a mão e mos trou o curativo.

— Obrigado.

— Ora, não foi nada. _—_ Kagome continuou ali, parada. Mordeu o lábio e fez movimentos aleatórios com as pon tas dos pés. — Você saiu da empresa por minha causa?

A dor na voz dela penetrou o coração de Inuyasha mais rá pido que o canivete quando furou seu dedo. Havia mágoa nos olhos de Kagome. Mas ele não se deixaria comover.

Que ótima atriz ela era. Uma pena que insistisse em desperdiçar seu talento assim.

— Você foi apenas mais um problema em minha vida. Você e meu pai mereceram um ao outro.

Ela hesitou.

— Mas eu...

— O que, Kagome? — Inuyasha vociferou, diante do silêncio dela.

— Nada — respondeu ela, baixando o olhar.

— Porque o assunto do passado está encerrado. En tendeu?

— Sim, senhor. — Endireitou os ombros. — Alguma coisa a mais?

Inuyasha passou os olhos pelo escritório que fora do pai, e agora era seu. Sempre odiara aquele lugar. Com sua arquitetural mesa de vidro e aço cromado, o frio e des guarnecido piso de mármore e as paredes de vidro que davam vista para Biscayne Bay, parecia mais um depósito de relíquias do que um local de trabalho. Um depósito de troféus vazio. Com desgosto, viu a cadeira ergonômica de tela reticulada de seu pai. O mote do velho homem, "Um executivo de verdade nunca parece estar trabalhando", re-tinia nos ouvidos de Inuyasha.

Definitivamente, não era o estilo de administrar de Inuyasha.

—Traga-me alguns móveis. Uma escrivaninha. Arqui vos. Estantes. Mesa. Madeira, pelo amor de Deus! Este painel de vidro é inútil. Quero uma cadeira decente — de couro, tapetes no chão e confortáveis assentos para visi tantes, que não se pareçam com privadas de acrílico. E mande os técnicos em informática virem a meu escritó rio para conectar meu laptop à rede da empresa. Meu pai pode ter se recusado a trabalhar com um computador, mas eu não trabalharei sem um.

— Sim, senhor. — Ela falava de modo áspero.

— Preciso de cópias consistentes de documentos publi cados pela assessoria de imprensa nos últimos cinco anos, do último balanço patrimonial e de uma lista de chefes de escritório e de divisão da TCL. Tem uma hora para provi denciar tudo. Por enquanto é só.

Ela girou o corpo rapidamente e rumou em direção à porta, mas então parou e voltou a encará-lo, sem dizer nada.

— Desembuche, Kagome.

— Quando você vai se mudar?

Ah, sim, a outra parte daquela farsa ridícula. Por que ela teria exigido que morassem juntos e fizessem sexo? O que esperava ganhar além de um marido rico? Ele não ia engolir a velha história de que era ocupada demais e não tinha tempo para um encontro. Uma mulher com a aparência de Kagome precisaria apenas estalar os dedos para que surgissem encontros e parceiros sexuais aos montes.

Naquela vez ela se daria mal, por mais astuta que fosse.

— Hoje à noite. — O desejo por ela era difícil de contro lar, não podia negar. Golpeava-o e o feria demais. Desejava-a, e se ressentia brutalmente da capacidade dela de fazer de Inuyasha sua marionete. — Quero o meu próprio quarto.

— Mas...

— Terá acesso a meu quarto, Kagome. Mas não quero dor mir em sua cama, tomá-la nos braços depois, nem fingir que somos um casal feliz. Viverei sob seu teto porque você não me deu escolha. Não se esqueça disso. Nem por um segundo. Eu não esquecerei, pode ter certeza.

Ela empalideceu, inclinou a cabeça num cumprimento e rapidamente o deixou, martelando em sua mente o fato de que Inuyasha era mesmo igual a Inuno. Um completo idiota.

As vozes no restaurante da TCL se calaram gradualmente assim que Kagome entrou. Cabeças se voltaram, e ela se deu conta de que era observada com atenção por um grande número de pessoas.

Reconheceu uns poucos rostos familiares espalhados em meio a muitos outros novos, e forçou um sorriso. De súbito, o burburinho da conversação recomeçou. Aparen temente os funcionários que haviam se enchido de infor mações falsas na fonte de mexericos sentiam que o dever os compelia a passar adiante o que sabiam.

As palavras de Sesshomaru ecoavam em sua mente. _Voc__ê__ e Kagome desapareceram no mesmo dia._

Ela não sabia. Deliberadamente havia procurado em prego fora do ramo de viagens e deixara de ler as seções de negócios e viagens dos jornais; por isso não ouvira mais falar nos Taisho. Não lera nem mesmo o obituário de Inuno Taisho. Agora, voltava para a TCL com Inuyasha, no mesmo dia e para trabalharem lado a lado. Claro que as línguas iriam se agitar, sobretudo se vazasse a informação de que morariam juntos. Não havia pensado nesse detalhe quando concebera seu plano.

Uma dúvida deprimente se apoderou dela. Teria come tido um erro?

Não. Na época em que tinham um romance, Inuyasha a fize ra sentir-se especial, como se fosse difícil não passar mais tempo com ela, como se não pudesse esperar para vê-la de novo. E ela sentia o mesmo com relação a Inuyasha, que en chera a vida dela de liberdade, felicidade e alegria. Agora, não tinha mais nenhuma dessas coisas em sua vida. Estava cansada da solidão e queria sentir aquela conexão de novo. Kagome apenas esperava que aqueles velhos sentimentos ainda existissem, para que pudesse alimentá-los e fazê-los voltar à vida. Acreditava nisso por todas as experiências palpitan tes que vivera com Inuyasha e que estavam gravadas em sua consciência. E agora, pela primeira vez após tanto tempo, estava desperta, esperava ansiosamente o dia em vez de ficar contando as horas para seu final.

Atravessou o esplêndido e espaçoso restaurante e en trou numa fila. A Taisho sempre presenteara seus fun cionários com mimos excelentes. Kagome havia gostado muito de trabalhar ali. Ela sempre acreditou que Inuno era um sujeito decente, embora no mundo dos negócios ele não gozasse de boa reputação. Seu antigo chefe lhe oferecera a afeição gentil que nunca recebera de seu pró prio pai, sempre ausente. Quando sua mãe recebeu o duro diagnóstico, Kagome achou perfeitamente natural buscar os conselhos de Inuno. Seu então chefe lhe ofereceu uma solução: ir morar com ele e deixar que tomasse conta de tudo. Mas a idéia de dormir com Inuno quando ainda amava seu filho...

Deixou de lado o pensamento repulsivo, e se lembrou de que Inuno estava sozinho e buscava companheirismo, procurava por uma mulher que não tivesse como princi pal objetivo ser a próxima sra. Inuno Taisho. Kagome era uma escolha plausível. Os dois trabalhavam bem juntos e se respeitavam mutuamente. E Kagome precisava, naquela ocasião, de um apoio financeiro que apenas alguém endi nheirado como Inuno poderia garantir.

Contudo, no fim das contas faltou a Kagome estômago para levar adiante tal arranjo. E ela sentia enorme culpa por ter sido tão fraca quando sua mãe mais necessitava de sua ajuda.

O burburinho cessou de novo quando Kagome pegou uma bandeja e talheres. Então ela olhou na direção da entrada e viu Inuyasha. Quase como se fizessem parte de uma só cabeça, os olhos atentos dos outros funcionários saltavam de Inuyasha para Kagome_, _como espectadores de uma partida de tênis esperavam para ver o próximo lance.

Inuyasha a avistou e caminhou em silêncio na direção dela. O apetite de Kagome desapareceu, mas ela fingiu não perce ber a aproximação dele e se serviu de camarões, aspargos grelhados e arroz pilau, um tipo indiano temperado com açafrão e caril; mas ficou atenta à chegada de Inuyasha. Cum primentou calmamente alguns conhecidos, como se seu coração não estivesse batendo duas vezes mais rápido que o normal.

— Minha mesa se foi, não está mais no escritório — disse Inuyasha a suas costas, próximo dela. Próximo demais para um relacionamento entre chefe e empregada. Kagome podia sentir o calor do corpo dele, e a fragrância da sua colônia Lacoste. Sua boca ficou seca.

Consciente dos olhares fixos neles, Kagome tratou de os tentar uma expressão neutra e colocou um pouco mais de distância entre os dois. Então, voltou-se e encarou Inuyasha.

— Esvaziei seu escritório enquanto você estava condu zindo as entrevistas. Sua nova mesa, juntamente com to das as outras coisas que você requisitou, serão,entregues às duas horas. Os técnicos estão com seu laptop.

— Bom.

Kagome ficou indignada. Após anos de represamento, suas emoções transbordaram.

—_Bom? _Eu realizo milagres e tudo que tem a me dizer é... _bom?_

Diante de tanta veemência, ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Bem, ela talvez tivesse sido uma mulher afável e an siosa por agradar, nos tempos em que namoravam; e, de acordo com sua mãe, tinha uma clara tendência a evitar confrontos. Mas Kagome não era mais aquela garota tonta com a qual Inuyasha se acostumara — a jovem que havia se apavorado por largar a central de reservas do andar térreo e ir para a suíte executiva no último andar. As discussões com os vários médicos de sua mãe tinham feito de Kagome uma pessoa bem mais determinada.

— Obrigado por mostrar tanta eficiência, srta. Higurashi — ele retrucou, com uma voz cheia de sarcasmo.

Kagome voltou as costas para Inuyasha — mas essa atitude não a ajudou muito. Ele a seguia de perto na fila. Sentia a presença dele como uma lâmpada incandescente.

Quando alcançaram o caixa, Inuyasha estendeu o braço à frente dela, com seu cartão na mão, oferecendo-se para pagar.

— Ponha as duas refeições em minha conta.

— Não precisa pagar meu almoço — ela protestou.

— Bem, já paguei. Terá de lidar com isso. O caixa apanhou o cartão sem questionar.

Inuyasha seguiu Kagome até uma mesa vazia e se sentou ao lado dela — bem perto dela.

Aquilo começava a deixá-la inquieta.

— O que está fazendo?

— Ora, não era isso que você queria? Que todos nos vissem juntos? Por acaso feri seu orgulho quando a aban donei, Kagome?

Ela examinou-lhe o semblante implacável em busca de algum vestígio do homem encantador por quem se apai xonara um dia, mas não encontrou nada. Naquela época, as pessoas o descreviam como um sujeito lindo, porém sem alma. Kagome nunca dera crédito algum a tais palavras, nem por um minuto. Afinal, vira o amor que ele devotava a Sango e Sesshomaru, e sentira a paixão que o tomava quando estavam na cama. Será que ele havia mesmo mudado tan to? Provavelmente não. O Inuyasha de que se lembrava não conhecera um estresse tão grande quanto o que sofria ago ra. Tinha perdido recentemente o pai, viajado pelo país e assumido o controle da TCL. Em tais circunstâncias, qualquer um ficaria abalado. Sendo assim, resolveu "pe gar leve" com Inuyasha.

— Ninguém soube de nosso caso naquele tempo, Inuyasha, e ninguém tem de saber agora.

— As pessoas sabiam. Meu pai sabia. E sem dúvida o departamento de recursos humanos espalhará a notícia de que o meu nome e o seu aparecem listados no mesmo endereço domiciliar.

Outro equivoco. Kagome esquecera do setor de RH.

_—_Seu pai tinha meios de conseguir todo tipo de in formação.

— Ele tinha espiões.

— Ora, essa é boa. Você não costumava ser tão me lodramático. Inuno era um bom sujeito. As pessoas fa lavam com seu pai e ele as escutava. Todos o adoravam, exceto seus concorrentes, claro.

— Adoravam papai porque ele comprava sua afeição — disse Inuyasha _com _amargura.

— Não é verdade. Eles o amavam porque Inuno se importava. A TCL é um exemplo perfeito. O centro de atividades treina _chefs _parapreparar pratos com qualidade de restaurante quatro-estrelas, com preços baixos. Há uma creche na própria empresa, um centro médico e uma aca demia com _personal trainers _e nutricionistas na equipe. Além disso, a maioria dos funcionários da companhia ja mais teria recursos para viajar num cruzeiro em um barco da TCL se não fosse pela política de Inuno de conceder grandes descontos a empregados.

Kagome desdobrou seu guardanapo de pano e pôs seus ta lheres ao lado do prato, muito embora a idéia de comer lhe causasse aversão naquele momento. A proximidade de Inuyasha desestabilizava seus nervos e seu estômago.

— A ideologia de seu pai, que se resumia a estabelecer uma forte conexão entre trabalho, vida familiar e férias, resultou em sólidas amizades com colaboradores e num ambiente de comunidade bem estruturado. As pessoas gos tam de trabalhar aqui. Gostavam de trabalhar para ele.

Inuyasha olhou para ela com uma expressão de pena e ba lançou a cabeça numa negativa.

— Ora, ele fez _voc__ê_de boba. Completamente. Meu pai nunca fez nada motivado pela bondade de seu cora ção. Sempre existia uma razão oculta ou uma etiqueta de preço colada. Para sua informação. Kagome, _é__ mais _barato providenciar todos os bens e serviços que você mencio nou, mantendo desse modo o moral alto e diminuindo a rotatividade de pessoal e o absenteísmo. É mais barato do que treinar continuamente novos funcionários ou desper diçar dinheiro contratando empregados temporários que não conhecem o serviço.

Com essas palavras, Inuyasha mostrava que tinha um modo bastante negativo de enxergar ascoisas.

— Você está se tornando amargo demais.

— Não amargo, mas realista. Fui presidente da Wayfarer Cruise Lines por cinco anos. Sei do que estou falando porque eu implementei os mesmos programas e obtive as mesmas recompensas. Acrediteem mim. Essaé a verdade nua e crua. — Ele apanhou a faca e começou a cortar seu grande e suculento bife. — Eu conheço meu pai. Melhor que você, aparentemente.

Se estivesse inclinada a acreditar que Inuno sempre agia visando seu próprio benefício, como dizia seu fi lho, então Kagome seria obrigada a considerar seriamente o que Inuyasha dissera na manhã em que a apanhara saindo da suíte do pai. Na ocasião, Inuyasha declarou que Inuno a usava como um peão num jogo contra seu filho mais velho.

Kagome, porém, recusava-se a engolir aquela história som bria. Crer no relato de Inuyasha significaria reconhecer que havia se enganado completamente a respeito da pessoa para quem trabalhara — um homem que conquistara o respeito e a admiração dela. Um homem com quem _quase _dormira. Por mais chocante que tivesse sido a proposta que Inuno lhe fizera, Kagome estava convencida de que seu chefe lhe havia oferecido proteção e apoio financeiro porque se preocupava genuinamente com ela, e também por que precisava de uma assistente em tempo integral. Seu ex-chefe lhe prometera que sua mãe contaria com os serviços dos melhores oncologistas disponíveis, porque não queria que Kagome se preocupasse.

Porém, no fundo — bem lá no fundo — queria acre ditar em Inuyasha, pois assim sua incapacidade de se tomar amante de Inuno seria mais fácil de aceitar.

— Este é o seu quarto.

Inuyasha seguiu Kagome para o interior de um quarto de tama nho razoável, e colocou ao lado da grande cama as duas maletas que havia trazido. Nada mal. Mais confortável que um hotel, mas não se comparava ao seu apartamento luxuoso, nem ao magnífico Taisho Manor. A janela du pla o agradou.

Kagome atravessou o quarto e pendurou no armário a bolsa com roupas que havia tirado do Porsche de Inuyasha.

— Este é o maior quarto de dormir. Pode decorá-lo com cores mais masculinas, se desejar. Morávamos ape nas eu e mamãe aqui, então receio que tudo seja feminino demais.

Inuyasha não ficaria ali tempo suficiente para que a deco ração o aborrecesse. Assim que Kagome percebesse que não chegaria a lugar algum, ela abandonaria sua idéia absurda e o deixaria ir para o lugar onde devia estar.

— Seu pai não morava com vocês?

— Desapareceu quando eu tinha 7 anos. Inuyasha a fitou surpreso.

— Nunca me disse isso antes. Ela olhou para o carpete bege.

— Eu... ahn... acho que não queria aborrecê-lo. Além disso, você nunca fez perguntas sobre minha família.

Um descuido intencional. O relacionamento entre os dois era cheio de emoções, de movimento e fortemente voltado para a grande atração sexual que existia entre eles. Sempre pensava bem antes de revelar algo que Kagome pudesse compartilhar inadvertidamente com seu pai, e com isso acabava evitando assuntos pessoais.

— Seus pais são divorciados?

Inuyasha bem que gostaria que os seus tivessem segui do o caminho do divórcio. Assim, talvez Inuno não le vasse sua mãe a beber e a se suicidar. A morte dela foi considerada um acidente. Mas Inuyasha conhecia a verdade. Ele sabia e devia ter encontrado uma maneira de evitar a tragédia.

— É difícil divorciar-se de um homem que não existe.

— Ele morreu?

Kagome encolheu os ombros e se virou na direção contrá ria para afofar um travesseiro.

— Não sei. Quando eu disse que ele havia desapareci do, falei no sentido literal: meu pai sumiu mesmo. Saiu para trabalhar certa manhã e jamais voltou. Ninguém en controu seu corpo, nem seu carro, e nunca mais ouvimos falar dele novamente. Mamãe e eu nos mudamos para esta casa com meus avós. É onde minha mãe morava quando conheceu meu pai.

Traços de solidariedade ameaçaram aparecer em Inuyasha, que tratou de subjugar o sentimento indesejável. Ela estaria mesmo dizendo a verdade ou só tentava atormentá-lo? Já não sabia mais em que acreditar. Certa vez acreditou em Kagome, quando ela afirmara que o amava. Dias depois, porém, a jovem se entregou a Inuno — e isso fez Inuyasha perceber que seu julgamento com relação a Kagome era falho. Ele se livrara do tormento da traição.

— Nós ficamos aqui porque mamãe queria que meu pai conseguisse nos encontrar.

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos em sinal de incredulidade.

— Sua mãe pensou que ele voltaria depois de vinte e tantos anos?

Kagome deu de ombros.

— Se estivesse ferido ou se tivesse sofrido amnésia ou coisa parecida, talvez voltasse.

— Acredita nisso?

O olhar da jovem ficou perdido. Ela passou a mão so bre a colcha.

— Não sei. Mas mamãe me pediu para não abrir mão da casa... só para garantir. Então eu fiz isso.

Inuyasha não poderia argumentar diante de uma lógica tão ilógica.

— E o banheiro, onde fica? — ele perguntou.

— Por ali. — Kagome apontou para uma porta.

— Acesso à internet?

— Na casa toda. Instalei uma rede sem fio quando me mudei para cá, Minha mãe tinha... Não estava bem. Eu tinha de ficar ao lado dela, mas também tinha de trabalhar. Essa foi a solução.

A voz dela já estava bastante embargada — um aviso para que Inuyasha mudasse o tema da conversa, ou acabaria metido numa areia movediça emocional que preferia evitar.

Cinco anos atrás, ele havia se encantado por Kagome, ago ra, sentia-se preso numa armadilha. Há cinco anos ofere ceu a ela um jantar maravilhoso e a teve a seus pés. Agora não se esforçaria tanto.

— Onde fica seu quarto?

— Do outro lado do corredor.

— Mostre-me onde.

Kagome girou o corpo e passou pelo carpete cor de caramelo. Inuyasha a seguiu, mantendo-se poucos passos atrás dela. Seu olhar pousou nas nádegas de Kagome. Ela havia perdido peso nos últimos anos. Inuyasha desfrutou suas ge nerosas curvas quando eram amantes, mas aquela versão mais delgada era bastante atrativa. Não que isso impor tasse: por melhor que fosse a isca em sua armadilha, não a morderia.

Uma cama grande de quatro colunas tomava grande parte do espaço. O sangue de Inuyasha fervia. Ele não queria desejá-la, droga. Por outro lado, tomando emprestado o velho clichê, fizera sua cama e agora teria de se deitar nela. Com Kagome.

_Considere isso um emprego. _Dar prazer a uma mulher atraente não era um emprego exatamente ruim — so bretudo se levasse em conta alguns que já tivera. Devia sua experiência com empregos ruins a seu pai, que quis se certificar de que Inuyasha começaria de baixo na empresa e subiria por seus próprios esforços. Contudo, nem Sesshomaru nem Sango receberam o mesmo tratamento. Seus irmãos nunca precisaram trabalhar no interior dos navios da TCL, nem passar meses dormindo numa cabine sem janela.

Parecendo agitada, Kagome o encarou.

Havia algo no ar... Uma atitude tinha de ser tomada.

Inuyasha segurou-lhe os braços, puxou-a para si e cobriu os lábios dela com os seus. O contato inicial com os lábios femininos quentes e macios o atingiu como um barco sem controle, desestabilizando-o. Então o gosto, o perfume e a suavidade dela, tão familiares, derramaram-se sobre Inuyasha com calor, desejo e lembranças. Ele impiedosamente eli minou tais sentimentos e procurou se concentrar na dinâ mica do abraço.

Ele introduziu a língua por entre os lábios de Kagome, con quistando, pilhando, tentando forçá-la a uma resposta a fim de dar a tarefa por encerrada o mais rápido possível.

Kagome permaneceu rígida nos braços dele por vários se gundos, enquanto a língua de Inuyasha serpenteava em sua boca. Então ela estremeceu e o empurrou. Ele a deixou ir, e Kagome se afastou, cobrindo seus lábios com dois dedos.

Afinal, o que queria dele? Ela dissera que se tratava de sexo. Por um ano. Era o que daria a Kagome, exatamente como ela havia solicitado. Nada mais, nada menos. Se não estivesse gostando, o problema não seria dele.

Inuyasha agarrou a gravata e a afrouxou, e então passou a desabotoar a camisa.

Os olhos arregalados da jovem se fixaram no peito másculo.

— O que v-você está fazendo, Inuyasha?

— Como? Esqueceu o que vim fazer aqui? Kagome mordeu o lábio.

— Talvez seja melhor esperar mais tempo.

Ele parou no momento em que puxava a fralda da camisa.

— Até depois do jantar?

— Até... nos acostumarmos novamente um com o outro.

Seus mamilos haviam formado pequenos picos sob seu vestido, sua respiração se tomou rápida e superficial, e seus batimentos aceleraram de modo selvagem.

— Você me quer. De qualquer modo, está inclinada a admitir isso.

E por mais que odiasse admitir, ele também a desejava. Fisicamente.

_É__ uma armadilha. Mantenha-se bem longe dela. _Não tinha escolha. Em vez disso, aproximou-se de Kagome.

— Você propôs esse trato, Kagome, e eu estou pronto para entregar a parte que me cabe.

— S-se eu quisesse sexo com um estranho, teria dirigi do até a praia e encontrado um.

Imaginar Kagome com algum outro sujeito o incomodou. Ela tinha 29 anos. Evidente que já tivera outros amantes.

Incluindo seu próprio pai, Inuno Taisho. Inuyasha domi nou a revolta e deslizou as pontas dos dedos pela pele ma cia do braço de Kagome. Sentiu prazer quando ela se arrepiou.

— Mas nós não somos estranhos, não é? Kagome recuou.

— Vou preparar o jantar.

Tentou passar por Inuyasha, mas ele bloqueou seu caminho.

— Então você está no comando aqui. E eu obedeço ordens. Como um cão treinado. Ou um gigolô.

Ela engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos por um breve momento.

— Eu esperava que o desejo fosse mútuo, Inuyasha. Como era antes.

— Antes de você dormir com meu pai? Kagome franziu o cenho.

— Eu já lhe disse que não dormi com Inuno.

— Esqueceu-se de um detalhe. Kagome... Não é possível esconder certas coisas depois que se faz sexo. Naquela noi te, seus cabelos estavam despenteados, sua maquiagem borrada, e havia um chupão em seu pescoço. Essas evi dências falam por si.

Ela suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

— Tem o direito de acreditar no que quiser.

A vulnerabilidade na expressão dela o fez hesitar. Kagome ergueu uma mão trêmula para ajeitar um fio de cabelo desprendido.

— Nós costumávamos nos dar bem juntos, Inuyasha. Não gostaria de ter isso novamente?

Se ele gostaria de voltar a ser um tolo simplório? Não, obrigado.

Tendo em vista a traição de Kagome e o histórico dos ho mens da família Taisho com mulheres, romper sua liga ção com ela havia sido sua única opção.

— Eu não repito meus erros. Ela se encolheu.

— Nunca considerei nossa história um erro.

Inuyasha percebeu que teria de mantê-la feliz se não qui sesse correr o risco de vê-la partir antes que terminasse o prazo fatal de um ano. Não sabia qual era o jogo de Kagome. Ela não havia mencionado nada parecido com romance quando lhe empurrou goela abaixo aquela barganha, mas aparentemente gostaria de um pouco de conversa para en trar no clima.

Pois bem. Se ela queria sedução, não a decepcionaria. Mas não iria conseguir mais nada dele. Kagome não levaria de novo seu coração.

* * *

><p>Oi gente, ah agora vai começar um plano de cada lado, esses dois estão se afundando cada vez mais no proprio jogo. KKKKKKK espero que tenham gostado<p>

**tatiane -** que bom saber que está gostando, seja bem vinda ao cap, ah voce vai amar sério, esses dois aprontam cada coisa KOSOPKSEKOPKOSP bjs

**Relena-chan - **pegou pesado mesmo, mais acho que só pegando pesado pro inu largar de ser durão, mais vamo ver se vai dar certo esse jogo deles né


	5. Capítulo 3

**Essa história não me pertence, e nem os personagens de Inuyasha**

* * *

><p>Os pelos da nuca de Kagome se arrepiaram. Não precisava se virar para saber que Inuyasha estava atrás dela. Bem perto.<p>

Ela estava tão absorvida em sua leitura que não per cebeu quando Inuyasha retomou de uma série de entrevis tas naquela terça-feira pela manhã. Ele provavelmente havia entrado sem fazer barulho, pela porta de trás do escritório.

Inuyasha colocou com firmeza uma grande mão em um dos lados do mata-borrão dela, prendendo-a entre seus braços. Mesmo com o encosto de sua cadeira separando seus corpos, ela pôde sentir o calor que irradiava dele, bem como o seu delicioso perfume.

Kagome engoliu em seco para aliviar a súbita secura de sua boca.

— Posso ajudá-lo em algo?

— Não.

— Então, por que está parado atrás de mim?

— Eu estava lendo por cima de seu ombro.

A respiração de Inuyasha agitou os cabelos de Kagome, e nes se momento ela experimentou uma grande leveza em seu íntimo, como uma borboleta após livrar-se de seu casulo.

— Vou enviar a você o link para os arquivos de jornais da empresa, Inuyasha, e poderá lê-los em seu computador en tre uma e outra entrevista. Melhor ainda: você pode espe rar pelas minhas anotações... aquelas que me pediu para fazer. — Kagome empurrou sua cadeira para trás, forçando-o a se mover.

_—_Ah, acontece que ler atrás de você é mais divertido. — Inuyasha andou para o lado, encostando-se em sua estação de trabalho em forma de U, e sorriu.

Aquele familiar sorriso, demorado e sedutor, fez a ca beça dela girar. Ela observou o belo temo feito sob medi da, sua camisa branca e sua gravata de seda com nó per feito. Percebeu uma mudança em sua linguagem corporal naquele momento, mas não conseguiu definir qual seria ela. Isso a deixou inquieta.

Ele estava tramando alguma coisa. Kagome podia ver o frio cálculo naqueles olhos, por trás do sorriso falso. Sentira a mesma frieza no beijo que Inuyasha lhe dera na última noite — um beijo puramente técnico, sem emoção. Se tivesse percebido algum traço de paixão genuína no abraço que recebera dele, teria feito amor com Inuyasha. Precisava muito desse sentimento.

_Deus meu. J__á__ estou ficando com d__ó__ de mim mesma... _Sentiu repulsa ao se lembrar das palavras de Inuyasha: "Esqueceu o que vim fazer aqui?" Ora, queria-o em sua cama para que fizessem amor, porque ele a desejava. Não porque seria obrigado a dormir com ela.

— Se precisa de algo para fazer, Inuyasha, por que não escreve minha carta de recomendação?

— Já escrevi.

— Gostaria de ter uma cópia.

Inuyasha começou a passear pelo escritório calmamente, como se não houvesse uma agenda para cumprir naquele dia. Kagome jamais vira Inuyasha fazer alguma coisa com cal ma... exceto explorar seu corpo. Por um momento, assal tada pelas lembranças e pelo desejo, sentiu a temperatura do corpo aumentar.

Kagome dirigiu o olhar aos ombros largos dele, e mudou de posição na cadeira para aliviar a tensão. Livrar-se dele tinha sido fácil demais. O comportamento dele a confun dia. Cinco anos atrás, havia amado a capacidade de con centração e a intensidade de Inuyasha. Quando trabalhava ele se dedicava inteiramente aos negócios, mas quando estavam juntos e longe do escritório tinha a atenção ex clusiva de Inuyasha, que se desdobrava para oferecer-lhe ale gria. Agora, contudo, as coisas haviam ficado ruins entre os dois, e Kagome não entendia as atitudes dele. Não sabia como agir.

Ela verificou sua agenda. Inuyasha tinha dez minutos antes de sua próxima entrevista. Com Sango ausente do escri tório por 12 meses — cumprindo determinação do testa mento de Inuno —, Inuyasha e Sesshomaru precisavam contratar um substituto o quanto antes. Dos candidatos pré-selecionados que o departamento de recursos humanos lhes mandara no dia anterior, nenhum causou boa impressão.

Virou-se para seu monitor, Kagome tentou se concentrar nas palavras, sem muita sorte. Inuyasha lhe pedira que listas se todos os acontecimentos pertinentes na TCL durante sua ausência. Ela pensou que o boletim informativo seria um bom lugar para começar. Em vez disso, o que Kagome encontrou — melhor dizendo, o que não encontrou — perturbou-a.

Inuyasha retomou, colocando-se novamente bem próximo a ela em sua mesa.

— Qual é o problema?

— Nosso desligamento da TCL não foi mencionado no boletim informativo da companhia depois que saímos. Isso não costuma acontecer. Quando alguém vai embora, existe sempre uma breve nota declarando anos de servi ço, prêmios e outras coisas — a menos que o empregado tenha sido demitido. Eu odiaria pensar que meus colegas de trabalho acreditam que fui demitida. Desse jeito será difícil ganhar a confiança deles.

— Meu pai nunca foi de dar desculpas nem explica ções. — Inuyasha debruçou-se sobre a mesa e rabiscou sua assinatura num papel com o timbre da TCL, depois desli zou o papel sobre a superfície brilhante.

Kagome o apanhou, e leu o cabeçalho.

— Isso é pós-datado, Inuyasha.

— Acha mesmo que eu lhe entregaria munição para que fosse embora daqui alegremente antes do prazo combinado? Se você resolver sair antes do tempo, nós perde remos tudo.

Ainda o velho problema. Inuyasha não confiava nela. Ha via confiado alguma vez? Kagome suspirou e voltou a se sen tar em sua cadeira.

— Eu lhe dei minha palavra de que não iria embora, e assinei um contrato de emprego. Não confia em ninguém, Inuyasha? Em absolutamente ninguém?

— Sei quando devo proteger meus próprios interesses. Ou, neste caso, os de Sesshomaru e Sango. — Ele encostou o quadril na mesa dela, invadindo seu espaço com uma coxa longa e bem feita, coberta com uma calça de vinco bem marcado. — Prepare um coquetel para nossos executi vos para o fim de semana. E se prepare, você será minha acompanhante.

— Tem certeza? Quero dizer, é seguro aparecermos juntos em público?

— Eu preciso de uma anfitriã, e você é a única que insiste em exclusividade.

Ela de vez em quando providenciava os mesmos servi ços a Inuno. Teria sido por esse motivo que seu ex-patrão acreditara que ela estava disposta a um relacionamento mais íntimo?

— No Taisho Manor?

— Em qualquer lugar, menos nesse.

— Seu pai sempre...

— Não sou meu pai. Não preciso exibir minha riqueza nem ter uma mulher com metade da minha idade em meus braços para me sentir mais homem. E não vou me deixar enganar por um rosto bonito ou por sexo. Lembre-se sem pre disso.

O rude comentário a fez engasgar. Inuyasha parecia querer provocá-la ou era impressão dela? Pois se tinha tal inten ção, estava conseguindo.

— Está me ofendendo deliberadamente, para que eu o libere de sua parte em nosso acordo?

Inuyasha esticou a mão e tocou-lhe o queixo. Kagome ficou parada, sentindo o calor do toque de seu dedo, que viajou com calma pela macia pele feminina.

— Por que eu faria isso, Kagome? Como você mesma dis se, o sexo entre nós sempre foi bom.

A boca de Kagome estava seca, e suas mãos, úmidas. A excitação começava a invadi-la. A desconfiança, porém, bar rou sua resposta. Afastou-se com sua cadeira, ficando fora do alcance dele. O que Inuyasha tramava, afinal? Que queria? Primeiro, recusara-se a ser seu amante. Depois, aceitara com relutância. E então... passara a tentar seduzi-la?

A expressão no rosto de Inuyasha pareceu forçada, e en tão ela percebeu por quê. Não havia nenhuma paixão nos olhos dele, apesar do comentário que acabara de fazer so bre a vida sexual entre os dois. Inuyasha se mostrava frio e distante — como na ocasião em que abandonara a cama de Kagome, partindo-lhe o coração, e na ocasião em que a apanhara deixando o quarto de Inuno.

Como Kagome poderia desejar um relacionamento com al guém que tinha rompantes de egoísmo tão grandes? Não tinha a menor dúvida de que ele a faria padecer com sua sedução desprovida de emoção. Inuyasha sempre fora um amante hábil. Contudo, técnica perfeita não era o que ela esperava. Kagome queria a paixão desenfreada que os dois haviam compartilhado um dia, mas pelo visto seria neces sário lutar por isso.

Ele olhou de relance para seu relógio e se levantou.

— Vamos sair para jantar hoje à noite. Vista algo sexy e decotado, se quiser que eu mostre disposição.

Inuyasha girou nos calcanhares e começou a andar com ar arrogante no escritório.

Horrorizada, Kagome o ficou observando de olhos arrega lados. Então, a raiva explodiu dentro dela. Inuyasha a estava desafiando abertamente. _Quer dizer ent__ã__o que eu tenho de me esfor__ç__ar para que voc__ê__ consiga mostrar disposi__çã__o? _Ah, ela iria deixá-lo disposto, sim. Na verdade, não se daria por satisfeita até que reduzisse a pó o glacial autocontrole de Inuyasha Taisho e tivesse de volta o homem que lhe proporcionara os dias mais felizes de sua vida.

No momento em que seus olhos encontraram os de Inuyasha, Kagome soube que a decisão de lutar por aquele homem era a mais acertada.

A excitação fervia nas veias de Kagome quando ela desceu as escadas ao encontro de Inuyasha, que a esperava próximo à porta da frente. Ela pôde sentir a intensa avaliação dele queimar-lhe a pele e o coração. Kagome apoiou a mão no corrimão da escada e apontou para o próprio vestido.

— Ora, Kagome, espera mesmo que eu me lembre de sua roupa?

Ah, ele se lembrava, sim. Sua voz tensa, suas narinas alargadas, a coloração vivida na face eram indícios reve ladores. Esses indícios deram a Kagome a certeza de que va lera a pena ter passado tanto tempo ajustando o vestido para o coquetel. Tinha de agradecer a Deus pelas aulas de costura que sua avó lhe dera, bem como por sua anti ga máquina de costura, porque, depois de ser abandonada por Inuyasha, Kagome não teve tempo, dinheiro nem necessidade de comprar trajes a rigor.

— Usei este vestido na primeira noite em que fizemos amor.

Ele uniu os lábios, e seus ombros ficaram rígidos. Mas Inuyasha se manteve em silêncio.

— Eu consertei o rasgão. Aconteceu quando você ar rancou o meu vestido no seu saguão.

O olhar de Inuyasha se deteve na roupa de Kagome como se bus casse o remendo, e o desejo ardente endureceu-lhe o rosto. O corpo dela não ficou imune à reação de Inuyasha. Será que ele se lembrava de que Kagome não havia usado sutiã naquela noite? Poderia adivinhar se usava naquele momento?

— Pronta? — ele perguntou com firmeza.

Pela primeira vez em anos Kagome se sentia viva e ani mada. Quando Inuyasha a olhou daquela maneira — como se quisesse despi-la e tomá-la ali mesmo —, Kagome acredi tou que seu plano de fazê-lo apaixonar-se por ela talvez funcionasse.

— Sim, estou pronta. — Ela sorriu de modo travesso, muito embora estivesse ansiosa. — E você?

Kagome não ligava para o jantar. A chama nos olhos castanho-claros de Inuyasha revelava que o desejo dele estava longe de esfriar.

E ela ainda poderia atiçar-lhe as chamas.

Mesmo correndo o risco de se queimar no processo.

Inuyasha havia subestimado sua oponente.

E era como oponente que passaria a considerar Kagome de agora em diante, decidiu enquanto a seguia, quando ambos deixavam o ar úmido de Miami para entrar na fria e escura casa dela. Kagome queria algo dele, e ele agiria como em qualquer transação comercial de que participasse: fa ria algumas concessões, de acordo com seus interesses. Dessa maneira, ambos deixariam a mesa de negociações satisfeitos.

Vencer com elegância não era um conceito que apren dera com seu pai. Inuno Taisho costumava esmagar e humilhar os adversários. Inuyasha preferia permitir que seus competidores saíssem abalados mas não destruídos. Der rotados sim, mas não destroçados. Na indústria de cruzei ros marítimos — um mundo muito difícil, quase impla cável —, nunca se sabia quando teriam de trabalhar para um antigo inimigo ou com esse inimigo. Fechar comple tamente as portas não era sensato.

O luarbrilhava através das janelas da sala de estar, fazen do cintilar os fios de cabelo soltos de Kagome como raios de luar em águas onduladas, fendidas pela proa de um navio. Antes que ela tivesse tempo de acender a luz, Inuyasha pegou-lhe a mão e a encostou em seu peito. A respiração dela se alterou.

Na maior parte da noite Kagome havia levado vantagem sobre Inuyasha valendo-se de sua aparência sexy. Ela come çou com um vestido que despertou nele lembranças — um vestido sensual o suficiente para derreter-lhe as veias. Depois continuou o jogo, esfregando-se nele com suavi dade na pista de dança do restaurante, fazendo-o quase perder a cabeça.

Kagome sabia como atrair um homem para sua armadilha. Era boa nisso. _Muito _boa.

Já era hora de recuperar o controle da situação. Ele movimentou sua mandíbula tensa para os lados, a fim de relaxá-la, e lentamente puxou Kagome para perto dele. O co ração de Inuyasha martelava no peito, em ritmo rápido, sob a palma da mão dela. Passando-lhe um braço em volta da cintura, colou o corpo de Kagome ao seu. O desejo o queima va por dentro, exigindo ser saciado.

_Sexo. Louca atra__çã__o f__í__sica. S__ó__ isso, nada mais._

_E _ele poderia controlar as ações.

— Inu...

Ele sufocou-lhe as palavras com a boca, calando-a. Inuyasha não desejava falar. Não queria que nenhuma distra ção atrapalhasse seu trabalho.

Sentiu o gosto do tiramisu que Kagome pedira como so bremesa, e também do vinho suave que ela havia bebido durante o jantar.

E o gosto de Kagome, Sim, era exatamente esse o gosto de sua boca.

Malditas recordações que ele não podia apagar.

Kagome empurrou-o de leve na altura do peito, resistindo ao avanço, mas não levou muito tempo para que seu corpo relaxasse e se curvasse em direção ao dele, e seus seios macios se colassem ao tórax de Inuyasha. Inuyasha ainda a que ria, mesmo depois de ser traído por ela. Ter consciência disso era uma experiência intensa, dolorosa até.

Decidido, ele barrou as emoções e se concentrou em suas ações — ações garantiriam que a mulher que tinha nos braços seria seduzida. Deslizou uma mão sobre as cos tas dela, estendeu os dedos em suas nádega e pressionou-a contra sua intensa ereção. O êxtase começou a tomar conta de Kagome, o que o excitou ainda mais.

Deslizando as mãos do quadril de Kagome para os ombros dela, e depois para os seios, ele explorou-lhe as novas for mas, enquanto devorava sua boca.

Kagome interrompeu o beijo a fim de respirar, e Inuyasha mer gulhou para provar a região quente sob sua orelha. A pele feminina era perfumada e acetinada ao contato com os lá bios de Inuyasha, terna e tentadora ao contato com sua língua. As lembranças começaram a fustigá-lo, mas ele tratou de afugentá-las.

Estremecendo, ela colocou as mãos debaixo do casaco de Inuyasha. Unhas curtas arranharam a pele ao longo da co luna dele, fazendo com que se arrepiasse.

Ela se inclinou para trás e fitou-o atentamente. Os lá bios dela estavam úmidos e inchados, e seus seios subiam e desciam com rapidez sob o decote baixo e arredondado. Afastou a jaqueta de Inuyasha com a mão.

Inuyasha examinou o rosto de Kagome em busca de sinais da mulher conivente que sabia que era, mas a escuridão o impediu. Então, agarrou-lhe a cintura e a balançou na di reção do luar. Densos cílios encobriam os olhos dela.

Ela procurou alcançar o zíper lateral de seu vestido, o mesmo que não havia sido capaz de encontrar cinco anos antes. O som rompeu o silêncio, e então Kagome abaixou os ombros, primeiro um, depois o outro. O tecido preto flu tuou até o chão, e ela ficou nua, exceto por uma minúscula calcinha preta e os sapatos de salto alto.

Inuyasha cerrou os dentes para reprimir um gemido. Ainda se lembrava dos sapatos dela. Mais precisamente, lembra va-se dela na cama apenas de sapatos e mais nada. E isso havia acontecido mais de uma vez.

Droga.

Calor e pressão cresceram dentro de Inuyasha, até que ele se sentisse como um coquetel molotov — pronto para ex plodir com a faísca mais insignificante. Inuyasha inalou o ar tão profundamente, e com tanta rapidez, que seus pulmões quase estouraram. Soltando o ar de modo lento e contro lado, ele cerrou as mãos, lutando contra a necessidade de possuí-la naquele mesmo instante.

Belas curvas eram um atributo de Kagome que ele conhe cia, mas agora ela estava simplesmente incrível. As curvas permaneciam em seu devido lugar, só que mais justas, mais sensuais. O clarão da lua acariciou-lhe os seios, a cintura, os lábios, as pernas. Não havia a menor dúvida: Kagome viera armada até os dentes para aquela "missão".

Inuyasha procurou alcançar a gravata.

— Eu faço isso.

Kagome afastou-lhe as mãos, e os dedos dela roçaram leve mente o pescoço de Inuyasha enquanto ela afrouxava o nó da gravata, até soltá-la. Deixando a peça cair, ela passou a se concentrar em seus botões.

Quando abriu-lhe a camisa, ela se posicionou bem per to dele e distribuiu beijos leves e calorosos ao longo de sua clavícula. Inuyasha, meio transtornado, cerrou a mandíbula. Kagome moveu com cuidado a roupa que cobria os om bros dele, e lambeu a pele que recobria a veia pulsante em seu pescoço. Então o mordiscou, e Inuyasha quase perdeu de vez o controle.

_Pelo amor de Deus, seja forte! Se n__ã__o se acalmar, aca bar__á__ dando vexame._

Um filete de suor surgiu no lábio superior e na sobran celha de Inuyasha. Se não conseguisse manter o controle acabaria cometendo um grande erro: fazer sexo sem pre servativo. Jamais se prenderia permanentemente a uma mulher. E a uma criança. Inuyasha arremessou sua camisa para longe, ergueu-a nos braços e se dirigiu às escadas.

Kagome prendeu os braços em tomo do pescoço de Inuyasha, esmagando seus seios nus contra o peito másculo, e fez a ponta da língua passear por sua orelha. Soprou sobre a região umedecida. O efeito disso, porém, não foi nada refrescante — muito pelo contrário. Umgemido que ele não conseguiu conter escapou abruptamente de sua boca. Ela aprendera alguns truques desde a época em que ha viam se separado. Mal podia esperar para colocá-los em prática.

No quarto dela, Inuyasha a colocou de pé ao lado da cama. Uma pequena luminária de mesa lançava uma confusão de luzes coloridas sobre a cama. Um puxão e as cobertas voaram para o pé do colchão.

— Preservativos. — A voz de Inuyasha soou abafada. Kagome dobrou as mãos diante da cintura, e nessa posição se manteve séria, como se estivesse constrangida. Inuyasha, porém, não acreditou nela.

— Na gaveta.

Ele puxou a gaveta que Kagome indicou, localizou a caixa e a abriu. Retirou um preservativo e o jogou na cama.

— Tire a calcinha. Mantenha os sapatos.

Os lábios dela desenharam um sorriso sexy. Kagome o ob servou através de suas espessas pestanas, e desejou se ati rar sobre ele, com a rapidez de um relâmpago.

Inuyasha, porém, hesitou. Dissera a Kagome aquelas mesmas palavras no passado. Na época em que era tolo o suficien te para acreditar que aquela mulher era tudo o que havia sonhado. Na época em que acreditava que poderia brincar com fogo e não se queimar.

Antes que ela dormisse com...

_Pare com isso agora._

Contudo, o deprimente pensamento trouxe a Inuyasha um sentido de limite. Não iria pensar nos outros parceiros de Kagome. Não agora. Pouco lhe importava se ela tivesse tido um ou vários amantes. Uma vez que havia terminado com ela, não se preocuparia com tal assunto. Então, por que a idéia o atormentava tanto? _Deixe isso para l__á__ e siga em frente. Dê a Kagome o que ela quer, at__é__ que implore para voc__ê__ parar._

Ela fez o triângulo rendilhado balançar sobre o quadril, e então se reclinou na cama com um Kougalho dobrado. O olhar de Inuyasha a explorava sem pudor. Lábios vermelhos e úmidos, ligeiramente entreabertos. Mamilos castanhos, seios redondos e cheios. A curva suave de sua barriga. O emaranhado selvagem de cachos dourados. E pernas que eram simplesmente... Kagome sempre possuíra as mais lindas pernas. Longas, Usas e bem-torneadas. Sua arma mais mortal.

Os sapatos de Kagome _—_com dois espigões altos — fize ram Inuyasha lembrar o motivo pelo qual se encontrava ali, e o que ela esperava dele.

Inuyasha alcançou o cinto de sua calça com mãos surpreen dentemente vacilantes. Que estava acontecendo com ele? Não era a primeira vez que ia para a cama com alguém.

Kagome seguia-lhe todos os movimentos com olhos sonolentos. O zíper dele produziu um ruído característico. Inuyasha abaixou suas calças até o chão, e então teve de se sentar para remover os sapatos e as meias que esquecera.

Ela o provocou. Ele respirou fundo. O colchão se mo veu debaixo de Inuyasha. Um suspiro foi o único aviso que teve antes que os lábios femininos deslizassem por sua nuca. Ele ficou de prontidão. Acima e abaixo da cintura.

Ela pôs a mão em concha nos ombros dele, e passou a acariciá-los de cima para baixo, como se estivesse se fa miliarizando novamente com a sensação das costas, qua dris e nádegas de Inuyasha. Abraçou-o por trás, e alinhou suas curvas nuas e sensuais ao corpo dele. Os seios de Kagome queimaram-lhe a pele, e ela abriu as mãos espalmadas so bre o abdome dele. Os músculos de Inuyasha se contraíram quando ela raspou suavemente as unhas em seu corpo.

O ápice do desejo o atingiu, e ele sugou ar com volúpia. Inuyasha se inclinou para se engalfinhar com suas meias e sapatos. Quando conseguiu enfim tirá-los, lançou-os para longe, e então se virou e empurrou Kagome de volta para os travesseiros. Não podia deixar que tomasse a dianteira. Ela não daria as cartas. Não o faria perder o controle. Não deixaria que Kagome o fizesse esquecer por que motivo es tava ali. _Fa__ç__a o seu trabalho. _Inuyasha beijou-lhe os lábios. Com vigor. Com sofreguidão. Depois, passou a explorar o corpo feminino mais abaixo. Sua língua encontrou um mamilo e o circundou, enquanto sua mão se entreteve com o outro. Ele explorou, sugou, alisou e lambeu, até vê-la se contorcendo debaixo dele, dizendo ofegante o seu nome. Mas estava apenas começando. Navegando aque le corpo, traçou uma linha úmida até o umbigo, e então desceu mais. A fragrância dela subiu-lhe direto à cabeça.

Cada músculo do corpo de Inuyasha se retesou, Foram ne cessários vários segundos para que ele conseguisse voltar a pensar de novo. Ele alcançou enfim a macia e intumescida intimidade de Kagome. Provou-a, sugou-a — fartou-se dela. Tão bom. Tão familiar. Maravilhoso. Ele abriu caminho com os dedos pela macia entrada, e então introduziu-os profunda mente. O quadril de Kagome se arqueou. Ela agarrou os cabelos de Inuyasha e murmurou seu nome. Usando o conhecimento que pensava ter perdido — conhecimento que devia ter perdido, com mil diabos! —, Inuyasha conduziu-a implacavelmente ao clímax com a boca e as mãos.

Momentos depois o orgasmo a prostrou, sacudindo-lhe o corpo, fazendo com que seus músculos internos se con traíssem em tomo dos dedos de Inuyasha. O gemido baixo e trêmulo de Kagome o fez conter com a mão a própria erupção, que estava prestes a acontecer.

Inuyasha fechou com força a mandíbula, irritado. Mas por que tal coisa acontecera? Nem mesmo estava dentro dela. Não sabia o que era ejaculação precoce desde a adoles cência. E agora, por muito pouco não...

Reprimiu o pensamento perturbador. Kagome sempre cau sava aquilo nele. Com ela Inuyasha sempre acabava se pre cipitando. Ir devagar era para ele um desafio quando se tratava de Kagome. Ele apanhou o preservativo e o colocou. Então, agarrou as nádegas de Kagome, ergueu-lhe o quadril e a penetrou. Quando a penetração completa aconteceu, ele congelou, trancando os músculos e lutando para manter o controle. _Isso __é__ um dever, droga. Fa__ç__a. E depois esque__ç__a._

Mas Kagome não encarava as coisas assim. Para ela não se tratava de dever. Aquilo a fazia sentir-se excelente, viva, vibrante. Era bom demais.

— Não pare, Inuyasha, não pare! — Ela se sacudiu, impa ciente, e prendeu-lhe a cintura.

O cérebro de Inuyasha estava prestes a entrar em curto-cir cuito. Seus movimentos eram cada vez mais rápidos e mais selvagens.

Faça. E depois a esqueça, Inuyasha pensava a cada investida.

Ele tentou se concentrar apenas nos movimentos. Seus braços e pernas tremiam devido ao esforço. Os pulmões dele ardiam. Então Inuyasha cometeu um erro: olhou bem dentro dos olhos azuis de Kagome — olhos anuviados pela paixão — e o desejo ardente na face corada da jovem o arrebatou. Ela soltou um grito, e seu corpo estremeceu quando alcançou outro clímax.

_Droga, ela vai mesmo fazer isso comigo?_

O pensamento traiçoeiro fez sua libido desabar, detendo-lhe os movimentos, afundando-lhe o desejo. Lutando para restituir ar aos pulmões e banir a imagem repulsiva da mente, Inuyasha se sentou na beirada da cama, com a ca beça entre as mãos.

Maldição. Ele não podia fazer isso.

Quando conseguiu se acalmou, Inuyasha se voltou e olhou para o rosto rosado de Kagome.

— E então, o que achou? — ele perguntou com certa má vontade.

— Muito bom — respondeu, ainda resfolegando. Suas sobrancelhas se vincaram. Kagome rolou para o lado e se aproximou dele. — Mas...

Ele se levantou antes que pudesse tocá-lo, e apanhou suas roupas.

— Tenha uma boa noite.

— Mas... Inuyasha, você não...

Inuyasha bateu com força a porta do quarto, cortando-lhe as palavras.

Não, ele não tinha terminado. Mas chegara perto. Perto demais. Perto o suficiente para esquecer por que estava ali. Chantagem. De seu pai. De Kagome. E por pouco não esquecera quem ele era, e o que estava em jogo. E que ela já lhe contou mentiras antes. Não podia se dar ao luxo de cometer tal erro novamente

* * *

><p>Ain deus esse cap ta de matar na minha opinião, o inu louco, deu prazer pra ela e fugiu omg KOEOKPEKOPKEOSPKOP<p>

**tatiane -** então eles são fogo, mais como deve ter percebido o inu é MUUUUUUITISSIMO orgulhoso, e a kag ta tentando fazer de tudo pra tentar salvar alguma coisa de antigamente, vamo ver se ela consegue né. Continue acompanhando. bjs

**Relena-chan - **que dó, o ego dele que é grande demais, mais viu esse cap? ele fica balançado com a kag, e ela provoca até falar chega KSEOPKESKKOP ta gostando da história?

**joanny - **Sim, aqui tem que ficar super atenta aos detalhes, é pensamentos, é conversas, uma liga a outra, esse plano dela é maluco mesmo, continue acompanhando, espero que esteja gostando, bjs

**Ruh-chan - **Ele não consegue resistir, mesmo que tente você viu? esses dois vai dar o que falar, beijaaaao


	6. Capítulo 4

**Essa história não me pertence, e nem os personagens de Inuyasha**

* * *

><p>Por que Inuyasha havia se retirado antes de terminar? Era o que Kagome se perguntava enquanto aplicava rimei na quinta-feira de manhã. Inuyasha demonstrara paixão por ela, não tinha dúvida disso. Ela sentiu seu calor, sua rigidez, seu coração batendo rápido. Sentiu que ele estremecera ao tentar diminuir o ritmo. E então ele simplesmente... parou. Será que ela havia feito alguma coisa repugnante? Seu plano de aproximar-se mais dele por meio de se dução falhara. Sexo não os mantinha juntos, e acabou por afastá-los ainda mais. Agora suas emoções sobre a últi ma noite estavam bastante confusas. Inuyasha lhe dera exa tamente o que ela pedira; porém, apesar dos orgasmos, não estava satisfeita. Nem física nem emocionalmente. Na verdade. Kagome sentiu certo... nojo. Não que o sexo não tivesse sido bom até o momento em que ele ficou paralisa do e depois foi embora. Fazer amor é um ato que requer a presença de <em>duas <em>pessoas, não de uma apenas. Ela queria mais do que um simples encontro. Kagome precisava saber que era importante para alguém. Conhecia Inuyasha o bas tante para saber que ele não fazia o tipo romântico, mas no passado ele a abraçava depois que faziam amor, pelo menos até que seus batimentos se normalizassem, e às ve zes até que ela adormecesse. Contudo, agora Inuyasha tinha... Não terminou o pensamento. Olhando para a sua imagem refletida no espelho, Kagome compreendeu. Ela cometera o mesmo erro novamente: deixar Inuyasha ir embora sem exigir uma explicação. Por quê?

Porque tinha medo do que ele poderia dizer. Tinha de reconhecer: quando mais precisava de coragem, Kagome não conseguia encontrá-la. Essa verdade lhe dava calafrios. Aprendera do modo mais difícil que ser covarde e esco lher a saída mais fácil deixava muito mais espaço para arrependimentos. Mas, afinal, não havia prometido não voltar a cometer esse erro? Se quisesse que seu relacio namento desse certo, então não tinha alternativa a não ser reunir a coragem necessária para perguntar o que estava errado.

Decidiu que não mais se esforçaria para evitar confli tos. Pouco importava o fato de que preferia fazer o possí vel para não causar incômodo a ninguém.

Guardou sua maquiagem. Deixou o quarto determi nada a fazer perguntas difíceis, e provavelmente receber críticas pesadas. Parou no saguão para se acalmar, e logo sentiu que o silêncio a invadia. Um vazio antigo, familiar, encheu a casa. Inuyasha não estava ali. Sabia disso antes mes mo de bater na porta dele e não receber resposta. Mesmo assim, girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta. Ele havia feito a cama. Nenhuma roupa estava pelo chão, e não havia objetos pessoais amontoados sobre os móveis. Apenas um leve vestígio de sua colônia sugeria que Inuyasha ocupara o lugar.

Desejo e desapontamento, alívio e arrependimento se misturaram em seu coração. Como Inuyasha, pela segunda manhã seguida, aparentemente saíra de casa antes que ela acordasse, Kagome teria de fazer suas perguntas no escritório. Não era o lugar mais indicado para conversas de teor par ticular. Era isso que Inuyasha planejara? Sair antes de o sol nascer era o seu modo de deixar intacta a distância que os mantinha longe um do outro?

Kagome saiu do quarto dele e desceu as escadas. O vestido de seda preto que usara na última noite estava estendido sobre o encosto da cadeira de balanço, e não no chão, onde ela o deixara cair. Apenas Inuyasha poderia tê-lo colocado ali. Ela entrou na cozinha. Como acontecera no dia anterior, Inuyasha não havia deixado nenhum sinal de sua passagem. Não se viam pratos na pia, nem sobras de comida, e o bule de café estava frio e vazio. Não fosse pela sensação ligeiramente incômoda entre as pernas, Kagome acreditaria que o reaparecimento de Inuyasha em sua vida não passara de um sonho.

Mesmo sem sentir fome, Kagome engoliu um iogurte e be beu um copo de suco. Sentiu calafrios ao pensar no encon tro que viria logo mais. Tinha de confrontar Inuyasha e des cobrir por que ele se contivera, e por que a havia deixado.

Então, ocorreu-lhe um modo de melhorar as coisas entre os dois. O caminho para o imponente edifício da Taisho Cruise Lines — localizado na zona portuária, e que dava vista para Biscayne Bay e para o porto de Miami — per manecia tranqüilo naquele horário, o que deu a Kagome muito tempo para pensar no assunto que tinha a tratar com Inuyasha, a fim de diminuir as chances de algo dar errado. Contudo, quando ela enfim chegou à vaga de estacionamento que ocupava na empresa, seus nervos estavam em frangalhos.

O guarda da segurança acenou para Kagome. O elevador panorâmico conduziu-a com perfeita suavidade até o úl timo andar do edifício. Nem mesmo a linda vista da baía e dos barcos desviou a atenção de Kagome do encontro que teria em breve.

Ela entrou no escritório — o mesmo que havia usado na época em que era assistente de Inuno. Em muitos as pectos, estava dando marcha a ré a fim de se mover para a frente. Entretanto, as coisas não eram mais as mesmas. Ela, principalmente, já não era a mesma.

O clique das teclas do computador e o farfalhar de pa pel saíam pela porta aberta do escritório de Inuyasha, fazen do aumentar a ansiedade de Kagome. Ela colocou sua bolsa numa gaveta, respirou fundo e invocou toda a sua cora gem antes de prosseguir,

— A TCL é proprietária de oito marcas comerciais — Inuyasha disse sem consultar seu laptop. — Todas são lucra tivas, exceto a Rendezvouz Line. Reserve para nós a pri meira cabine com sacada disponível num cruzeiro de três ou quatro dias. Quero ver com meus próprios olhos por que as reservas estão caindo quando esse _é_o mercado que mais cresce para a concorrência.

Kagome percebeu que ele já se encontrava ali havia algum tempo, pois as mangas da camisa dele estavam enroladas, e num canto de sua mesa havia dois copos de bebida de uma rede de cafeterias próxima.

— Para nós?

Ele ergueu a cabeça e a encarou com olhos frios, como se não tivesse estado na cama de Kagome nem dormido com ela na noite passada. O fato de terem dormido juntos não significava nada para aquele homem?

— Trata-se predominantemente de um cruzeiro para casais. Eu não quero nenhuma fanfarra nem tratamento especial. Pretendo viajar como um passageiro comum, não como o presidente da empresa.

A idéia de viajar num cruzeiro romântico ao lado de Inuyasha fazia seus batimentos acelerarem e seu sangue aque cer, mas a postura de Inuyasha, ao melhor estilo "são só ne gócios", erguia entre os dois barreiras enormes. Kagome pre cisava transpor essas barreiras. Se não havia conseguido com sexo, como conseguiria?

— Farei as reservas em meu nome, por meio de uma agência de viagens, se isso o ajudar a se manter no anoni mato — Kagome sugeriu, e ele concordou.

— Avise-me sobre as datas quando você as tiver. — Inuyasha voltou a olhar para a tela do computador, dispensando-a.

Determinada a ter de qualquer maneira a conversa desa gradável antes que os demais funcionários da TCL chegas sem, ou antes que "amarelasse", Kagome entrelaçou os dedos e se aproximou da mesa de Inuyasha.

— Inuyasha, sobre a última noite...

O semblante de Inuyasha se endureceu, e ele voltou a ca beça para Kagome numa fração de segundo, interrompendo-a. Seus olhos encontraram os dela antes que suas lembran ças se reavivassem, como sé Inuyasha estivesse tiInuyashao com o olhar o vestido vermelho sem mangas. As pupilas dele se expandiram, e Kagome estremeceu.

— O que você quer. Kagome? Rolar comigo no sofá do escritório?

Uma torrente de emoções confusa a invadiu. Ela olhou para o sofá de couro — que havia chegado na segunda-fei ra, junto com o restante dos moveis de escritório — e de pois fitou Inuyasha novamente.

Como podia desejar um homem tão frio e distante?

Inuyasha consultou com calma seu relógio.

— Sesshomaru estará aqui em cinco minutos. Você terá de esperar para fazermos isso à noite. A menos que deseje que meu irmão se junte a nós.

A insolência de Inuyasha deixou-a muda. A fúria a inundou, e a fez ter certeza de que explodiria a qualquer momento.

Inuyasha estremeceu quando Kagome bateu a porta do escritório violentamente ao sair.

Ele jamais havia humilhado deliberadamente um funcionário — a bem da verdade, nunca humilhara pessoa alguma. Infligir humilhação era uma especialidade de seu pai. Inuyasha soube disso em primeira-mão — e não foi uma experiência nada boa. Por um momento, porém, viu algo sincero e terno no olhar de Kagome, que o convenceu de que ela queria comunicar que havia acontecido algo mais do que sexo na última noite. Ele rapidamente torcera o nariz para tal capricho. A última noite... Inuyasha balançou a ca beça. Pois na noite passada chegara bem perto de perder a cabeça e esquecer o que estavaem jogo. Sim, chegara muito perto de esquecer que Kagome já o havia enganado antes com seus olhos repletos de paixão e suas palavras de amor.

Ainda assim, era evidente que agira como um covarde. Como seu velho pai. Antes que pudesse levantar-se para encontrá-la e se desculpar, a porta da sala se escancarou e Kagome entrou no recinto novamente, espumando de raiva. Marchou até Inuyasha com os punhos cerrados e os braços abaixados.

Será que iria esmurrá-lo? Ele bem que merecia apanhar.

Quando Kagome parou diante da mesa de Inuyasha, seu corpo tremia.

— Sei o que você está fazendo. Está tentando se es quivar de cumprir sua parte em nosso acordo com seu co mentário grosseiro, absurdamente grosseiro. Mas não se esqueça, nem por um minuto, de que alguém vai perder tudo se eu resolver virar as costas e ir embora. Eu acabei de largar um chefe paspalho e estúpido, e não pretendo to lerar outro. Eu só não pedi demissão ainda porque lhe dei minha palavra, e porque Sango e Sesshomaru não têm culpa por ter um irmão que às vezes age como um completo idiota. Mas se fizer apenas mais uma observação nojenta como a que fez há pouco, Inuyasha Taisho, só mais uma, volto atrás em minha promessa e digo adeus. E _voc__ê_terá falhado com seus irmãos. Entendeu?

Inuyasha, apanhado de surpresa, fitou com olhos arrega lados a mulher a sua frente. Kagome costumava ser uma mu lher bastante, afável, amena. Não conhecia aquele seu lado agressivo e destemido. A faísca em seus olhos e a postura combativa combinavam mais com a mulher que sabia que ela era — uma mulher capaz de declarar amor incondicio nal a um homem e depois dormir com o pai dele, assim que o infeliz saísse da cidade.

— Eu peço desculpas, Kagome. Passei dos limites.

A rigidez nos ombros dela cedeu um pouco. Ela coroou seu discurso baixando a cabeça, aparentemente embara çada. O rubor no rosto de Kagome era algo tão convincente e simpático que ele quase desejou contornar a mesa e ir abraçá-la. Mas isso Inuyasha não faria. Não se deixaria derro tar pela astúcia dela mais uma vez.

— Passou completamente dos limites. — Kagome se vol tou e saiu, roçando em Sesshomaru ao passar por ele.

— Bom dia, Sesshomaru.

— Olá, Kagome. — Sesshomaru olhou-a sair, e então fechou a porta. — Briga de casal?

— Por que diz isso?

— Você está morando com Kagome.

A fábrica de fofocas prosperava na TCL, e acabara de quebrar todos os recordes de velocidade. Aquele era ape nas seu terceiro dia como presidente da empresa.

Um súbito foco de tensão na base da cabeça fez Inuyasha levar a mão ao local e apertá-lo. Se quisesse impedir que funcionários da TCL e o público perdessem a confiança na empresa após a mudança no comando, precisava de credibilidade. Como Kagome havia observado, uma nuvem de suspeitas pairava sobre sua inexplicável partida cinco anos atrás. Dormir com a assistente pessoal não o ajudaria com seu objetivo.

— Onde escutou isso?

— Minha assistente ouviu isso no restaurante essa ma nhã. — Sesshomaru cruzou os braços. — Então você fugiu mes mo com Kagome.

— Não. Eu me mudei para a Califórnia sozinho. Estou morando na casa dela agora.

— Reatando o velho romance?

— Não existe romance.

Inuyasha considerou a possibilidade de revelar a Sesshomaru o ultimato de Kagome, mas confessar que havia se tomado um joguete nas mãos dela o enfurecia, além de frustrá-lo. E também o excitava. Ele odiava o fato de ter sido encur ralado por Kagome e transformado em seu gigolô particular. Odiava que ela tivesse ainda o poder de fazer Inuyasha dese já-la, apesar de tudo o que sabia a respeito dela. E definitivamente odiara sentir seu coração bater descompassado no minuto em que a ouviu na sala ao lado do escritório, naquela manhã. Seu sono na noite passada e sua concen tração pela manhã foram reduzidos a pó, porque os gritos de excitação de Kagome não lhe saíam da cabeça.

— Sou eu quem vai ter de por ordem na casa depois de você, como fiz com papai?

A observação de Sesshomaru sobre a incapacidade de Inuno de ser fiel à esposa, e a qualquer outra mulher, era exa tamente do que Inuyasha precisava para colocar a cabeça no lugar de novo. Ainda que Kagome tentasse arrastá-lo para um relacionamento duradouro, Inuyasha não teria poder para fa zê-lo durar.

Tal pai, tal filho.

— Como vão as coisas com o pirralho do papai e sua tutora? Aliás, qual é mesmo o nome da corajosa tia? — Inuyasha indagou.

— O menino está bem. O nome dela é Yura. Mas nós estamos falando de você. — Sesshomaru deixou-se cair sobre uma das lustrosas cadeiras de couro para visitantes situa das na frente da ampla mesa de trabalho de Inuyasha.

Kagome havia realmente operado milagres naquela sala, tão estéril até dias atrás. Além da parafernália para es critório requisitada por Inuyasha, ela providenciara plantas, obras de arte bastante aprazíveis e um sofá longo o sufi ciente para que ele pudesse se deitar com os braços e as pernas esticadas quando tivesse de passar a noite no escri tório. Um divã tamanho extragrande. Encostado à parede, um móvel de madeira que era ao mesmo tempo gabinete e estante, dentro do qual havia um refrigerador. Inuyasha lançou a caneta sobre sua mesa.

— Eu posso cuidar de meus próprios relacionamentos.

— Por que você se foi, Inuyasha? E diga a verdade des sa vez, certo? Nada de bobagens. E não negue o envol vimento de Kagome. Sua reação ao nome dela na ocasião da leitura do testamento e a tensão entre vocês dois que percebi quando entrei provam que ela faz parte dessa história.

Inuyasha argumentou redirecionando a discussão para os currículos sobre sua mesa, mas Sesshomaru o fitava com seu célebre olhar de teimosia, indicando que não seria levado na conversa e não se desviaria do assunto. Tinha direito a algumas respostas e necessitava que Inuyasha lhe desse ga rantias de que não os decepcionaria novamente

E por mais que Inuyasha odiasse revelar a verdade, Sesshomaru precisava ter muita cautela com relação a Kagome. Se ela es tivesse em busca de um marido rico, Sesshomaru seria um alvo provável, assim como ele próprio. Não duvidava de que Kagome fosse capaz disso. Só de pensar na possibilidade sen tia seu sangue ferver de indignação.

— Bem, acho que posso lhe contar algumas coisas. Para começar, eu apanhei Kagome simplesmente saindo da suíte de nosso pai, cinco anos atrás.

Sesshomaru praguejou.

— Não de novo!

— Sim, meu irmão, de novo.

Kagome não havia sido a primeira das amantes de Inuyasha a acabar na cama de Inuno. Mas foi a primeira com quem Inuyasha se importou de verdade.

Teria Inuno perseguido Kagome? Ou ela é que o havia caçado? Ambos foram traiçoeiros, mas qual dos dois tinha sido mais impiedoso? Kagome, sem dúvida, porque Inuyasha não poderia esperar do pai um comportamento diferente.

Inuyasha se colocou de pé e caminhou até as janelas.

— Ele me enlouqueceu com seus jogos. Deixou-me do ente porque cobiçava tudo o que eu tinha. Eu não quis ver você e Sango metidos nessa história sórdida. Então, parti.

— Eu sempre estive envolvido nessa historia, Inuyasha, como um juiz numa luta de boxe. Mas Kagome é outra his tória. Você a jogou fora. Diabos, eu mesmo pensei em convidá-la para sair. Tem de admitir que uma mulher com a beleza dela a gente não vê todo dia.

Cada músculo do corpo de Inuyasha se enrijeceu. Ele se virou para o irmão e o encarou, os punhos fechados. Sesshomaru não des viou o olhar, como se o desafiasse a contestá-lo. Mas Inuyasha não conseguiu fazer isso. No momento em que terminara o relacionamento com Kagome ele havia perdido qualquer preten são que tivesse a respeito dela. Cortar todos os laços com ela foi a escolha de Inuyasha. E não poderia ter tomado decisão mais acertada. Na verdade, não lhe restou alternativa, levando-se em conta o histórico dos Taisho com as mulheres.

Se era mesmo assim, então porque foi tão doloroso vê-la junto de seu pai? E por que a idéia de ver Kagome com Sesshomaru chegava a enfurecê-lo?

_Porque ela afirmou que amava voc__ê__._

E por um breve instante naquela noite, na cama, há cin co anos, quando Kagome contava suas meninas, Inuyasha acre ditou, e até desejara ter a vida que ela idealizava. Mas ele acabou por se lembrar de que era como seu velho pai: desprezível e egoísta, um flagelo para qualquer mulher. Não tinha o direito de estragar a vida de Kagome.

— Correr atrás dela teria sido perda de tempo, de qual quer modo — disse Sesshomaru, interrompendo os pensamen tos de Inuyasha. — Ela ainda estava louca por você.

— Nem tanto, meu caro. Afinal, ela se entregou a nosso pai três semanas após terminarmos o relacionamento.

Por um momento, Sesshomaru ficou em silêncio, apenas olhan do para o irmão. Então, balançou a cabeça.

— Por que acha que papai o pressionava tanto, Inuyasha? Acontece que nosso pai sabia que eu idolatrava meu ir mão mais velho, e eu teria de me esforçar muito para me aproximar de seus padrões, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sentiu um aperto no peito. Desapontou seu ir mão, que o idolatrava.

— Ele nos manipulou como quis, Sesshomaru.

— Sim, papai fez isso. De qualquer maneira, é contra a política da empresa confraternizar-se com subordinados diretos. — Sesshomaru se levantou. — Kagome estava fora de alcan ce para papai antes, e está para você agora. Não vai querer que sejamos alvo de um processo por assédio sexual.

Sesshomaru explodiria de tanto rir se soubesse que o preço pela participação de Kagome incluía seus serviços de garanhão. Inuyasha ignorou a repreensão do irmão.

— Desde quando nosso pai joga de acordo com as re gras? — perguntou a Sesshomaru.

O olhar de Sesshomaru se dirigiu para as três plantas orna mentais que Kagome havia posicionado num ponto estratégi co para impedir que os raios ofuscantes do sol no fim da tarde incidissem sobre a tela do computador de Inuyasha.

— É.

Inuyasha não gostou do tom de voz do irmão ao responder com uma simples palavra.

— Está escondendo algo de mim, Sesshomaru?

— Eu tenho tudo sob controle. Você precisa ter cer teza de que essa... coisa entre você e Kagome não acabará azedando. Se a irritar de verdade e ela for embora antes do fim do ano...

— Isso não acontecerá. — Faria tudo que pudesse para ter certeza de que ela não sairia. Odiava ficar à mercê de outra pessoa, de alguém que dava as cartas, controlava os resultados. Ele gostava de estar à frente, de ter o controle. Mas os termos ridículos do testamento deixaram-no de mãos atadas, e por enquanto Kagome daria as cartas. — No fim do ano a TCL será sua e de Sango.

— Mas e quanto a você?

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Inuyasha percebeu que não tinha um plano de longo prazo. Havia se concentrado ape nas em cumprir seu dever e não deixar que seu pai arran casse a herança de Sesshomaru e Sango. Não pensara em mais nada a não ser vencer o pai no próprio jogo dele.

Haveria um lugar para ele na TCL?

Estava mesmo disposto a passar o resto da vida seguin do os passos do pai?

Infelizmente, não tinha as respostas de que precisava.

— Vamos adiar essa discussão, por enquanto. Temos trabalho a fazer. Quero que o substituto de Sango seja es colhido ainda hoje. — Inuyasha bateu de leve nos currículos que estavam sobre a mesa. — Uma destas candidatas tem todas as qualidades que procuramos... caso sobreviva à entrevista.

Sesshomaru ia retrucar, mas Inuyasha se adiantou e pressionou o botão do comunicador interno.

— Por favor, Kagome, encaminhe o primeiro candidato à sala da diretoria.

— Sim, senhor.

A resposta mal-humorada de Kagome indicava que as des culpas de Inuyasha ainda não tinham aplacado toda a raiva dela. Bem, ele não precisava se preocupar com isso. Fi zera o que tinha de ser feito para se certificar de que Kagome soubesse que não o trataria como um tolo dessa vez. Kagome Higurashi era uma preocupação da qual ele não precisava. Nada o impediria de manter sua objetividade. Distancia mento emocional era a chave para sobreviver durante o ano em que moraria com uma mulher determinada a con seguir um marido rico.

Inuyasha tinha bastante prática em sexo sem envolvimen to, só pelo sexo. Era o único tipo que já se permitia ter. Não era dado a se interessar pela vida de suas amantes. Eles ficavam juntos e satisfaziam as necessidades carnais um do outro. Mais tarde, quando a química deixasse de existir, cada qual seguiria seu caminho.

— Esperou por mim acordada?

A voz forte de Inuyasha assustou Kagome. Ela pressionou a mão sobre a cabeça, que rodopiava. Ele ficou em pé ao lado da porta aberta da sala de jantar — a porta que Kagome mantivera fechada por um ano.

— Você me assustou — disse a jovem, voltando então para suas caixas.

— Kagome?

Ignorando-o, ela apanhou a fita para pacotes e se con centrou em passar uma tira longa e grudenta ao longo das abas da caixa.

— Pensei que fosse trabalhar até tarde, Inuyasha. Você dis se que levaria metade da noite para examinar com cuidado as informações que compilei sobre os executivos respon sáveis por cada uma das marcas, e você quis se familiari zar com o histórico de cada funcionário antes do coquetel amanhã à noite.

Inuyasha tinha dito — não, _ordenado _— a Kagome que jantasse sem ele e não o esperasse acordada. Depois de Inuyasha tê-la magoado tanto, depois de deixá-la enfurecida com seu maldoso comentário naquela manhã, ela ficou feliz por ter algum tempo sozinha. Não conseguira escapar de Inuyasha na hora do almoço porque ele havia insistido que o acompanhasse, junto com Sesshomaru e Julie — a nova diretora contratada de prestação de serviços internos da empresa —, para um almoço no restaurante South Beach Thai. O plano de Kagome para resgatar o que ela e Inuyasha tinham no passado estava comprometido, uma vez que Kagome ainda não havia superado a raiva e a desconfiança. Suas espe ranças sofreram um golpe mortal com a dura discussão entre os dois, e ela precisava se recompor e repensar seu plano. Não podia descartar a possibilidade de que a nova versão de Inuyasha, mais amarga, fosse bem diferente do ho mem que tinhaem mente. Talvez ele não fosse o homem ao lado do qual gostaria de viver. Talvez não pudesse amá-lo.

Pressionou os dedos contra o porta-fítas, e a margem serrilhada penetrou em sua carne. Respirou fundo, mo veu o dedo com cuidado antes que o sangue começasse a escapar.

Pôde ouvir o som dos passos apressados de Inuyasha pelo piso de madeira. Ele parou bem atrás do ombro direito dela. O cheiro e o calor de Inuyasha a alcançaram, e Kagome pre cisou lutar para reprimir o desejo de se voltar e encostar a cabeça em seu peito. Porque estava sendo uma noite difí cil para Kagome. Era como dizer adeus a sua mãe. Mas sabia que seria difícil; por isso adiara a tarefa por tanto tempo.

— Por que está empacotando suas coisas? Não pode ir embora. Assinou um contrato.

— Estou empacotando as coisas de minha mãe. É algo que eu deveria ter feito há muito tempo.

Inuyasha correu os olhos pela sala e viu uma cadeira de rodas e um andador.

— Ela sofria de alguma incapacidade física ou mental? — ele indagou.

— Minha mãe estava morrendo. Câncer de pulmão. Passou muitos anos fumando continuamente.

— Sinto muito — disse Inuyasha.

— Eu também. Mas já era tempo de doar seus perten ces, e eu... — A garganta de Kagome pareceu se fechar. Res pirou fundo, ela se recobrou. —- Agora ficou um pouco mais fácil... desistir.

— Você nunca mencionou a doença dela quando está vamos juntos.

— Ela não havia recebido o diagnóstico naquela oca sião. Aconteceu depois... de nós.

— Kagome, parece que você já está fazendo isso há um bom tempo. Você já comeu?

— Eu... Não, eu não comi. N-não posso.

— Você precisa comer, Kagome.

— Mais tarde comerei qualquer coisa. Estou quase ter minando.

Ela levantou outra caixa vazia do chão e colocou-a no colchão.

Inuyasha colocou a palma da mão quente sobre a mão de Kagome, acalmando-lhe os movimentos.

— Faça uma pausa.

Os batimentos dela aceleraram, numa reação involuntária de seu corpo. Apesar disso, causou-lhe aversão a idéia de ficar sozinha com Inuyasha depois dos terríveis co mentários que ele havia feito naquele dia de manhã.

Kagome se esforçou para falar, apesar do nó na garganta.

— Eu... ahn... não precisa se preocupar. Pode ir para a cama, se quiser.

— Só farei ovos mexidos e torradas. Nada difícil.

— Você não tem de cozinhar para mim.

— É desse jeito que perde peso? Passando fome? Va mos já para a cozinha!

— Por que está fazendo isso? — Kagome perguntou, sem sair do lugar.

— Porque a quero bem amanhã, para poder dar tudo de si no trabalho.

— Não, Inuyasha. Você simplesmente não me quer. Inuyasha segurou-lhe o queixo com os dedos antes que ela pudesse se esquivar.

— Eu _n__ã__o quero desejar _você. E diferente. Agora ve nha, vamos comer. Eu a ajudarei a empacotar tudo depois de comermos.

* * *

><p>Ain gente eu to postando super rápido viu? Por isso não respondi as reviews hoje, portanto eu vou responde-las depois, mais não deixem de mandar em. BEIJAO<p> 


	7. Capítulo 5

**Essa história não me pertence, e nem os personagens de Inuyasha**

* * *

><p>— Você poderia me abraçar? Apenas por um minuto?<p>

A pergunta tranqüila de Kagome atravessou o recinto mais fria do que um freezer de navio. Os músculos de Inuyasha congelaram, e sua mente gritava: _N__ã__o! Mil vezes n__ã__o! Dane-se com seus truques!_

Contudo, no decorrer da ultima hora, enquanto punham nas caixas os pertences de sua mãe, Kagome o havia deixado terrivelmente confuso. Ela lutava de fato para esconder dele as lágrimas e o tremor nos lábios ou desempenhara a melhor performance de sua vida, na tentativa de envolvê-lo? Porque sua dor solitária e silenciosa havia sido tão convincente que _at__é__ mesmo ele _se entristecera. Se Kagome estivesse mesmo so frendo, e não representando, então um simples abraço não era pedir demais. De qualquer outra pessoa que não ele.

Mas Inuyasha estava em débito com ela. Kagome se matava de trabalhar no escritório; em três dias, tinha feito mais no trabalho do que a maioria dos assistentes conseguiria realizar em três semanas. Não se queixara nem uma vez da carga de trabalho assustadora — atualizá-lo constan temente sobre a empresa, e cumprir 12 horas de trabalho por dia. E não havia pausas. Kagome simplesmente mandava subir sanduíches e bebidas do restaurante.

Ele dobrou os dedos, sabendo o que necessitava fazer, o que _deveria _fazer, e temeu as conseqüências. Abriu os braços. Kagome se lançou a ele, e seu corpo se chocou contra o de Inuyasha num baque surdo. Ele relutou um pouco antes de envolvê-la com os braços. Lembrou-se de que aquilo po deria ser uma tentativa de apanhá-lo numa armadilha, Inuyasha tentou com todas as forças manter-se alheio. Tentou igno rar-lhe o perfume, a suavidade, o calor. Mas era quase impossível ficar indiferente quando podia senti-la respirando tão perto, quando percebia a tensão do corpo dela enquanto ela lutava para manter o controle — ou fingia fazer isso.

Sentiu algo penetrar sua camisa. Lágrimas. A umidade se espalhou por seu peito, e o corpo de Kagome tremeu contra o seu. Ele não fazia mulheres chorarem. Era aquele tipo de explosão emocional que evitava com suas amantes. Normalmente ele já estaria exausto àquela altura. Obser vara Kagome abraçar um agasalho, ou um livro ou alguma ou tra bugiganga, e então identificaria cada item dentro das caixas que trouxera de volta recordações que ele preferia não despertar. Recordações dos Taisho empacotando os bens de sua própria mãe após a morte.

Inuyasha achara por bem ficar com o cachecol favorito da mãe dele, um em que o cheiro dela ainda permanecia. Seu pai o arrancara de suas mãos, dizendo: "O que você é, um maricas? Vá para o seu quarto." Tudo o que Inuyasha desejava era uma lembrança palpável de sua mãe. Afinal, tinha apenas 14 anos e se afogava em culpa por não ter sido capaz de ajudá-la. Que droga, ela havia acabado de se suicidar jogando o carro do pai contra uma árvore. Sabia que sua mãe estava embriagada e furiosa com Inuno por causa de outra mulher. Sabia disso porque a mãe sempre desabafava com ele, muito irritada, quando seu pai lhe decepcionava. O papel de confidente não era muito ade quado para um garoto, e Inuyasha culpou seu pai imoral e egoísta por tê-lo colocado em posição tão desagradável. Mas nada revelou sobre esse assunto, pois tinha muito medo da reação de seu pai.

Quando Inuyasha enfim recebeu permissão para sair de seu quarto, todos os vestígios da presença de sua mãe na casa haviam sido removidos. Nem mesmo Sango pôde ficar com nada que tivesse sido da mãe. Sufocando as lembranças, Inuyasha sentou-se no colchão da cama mecâ nica de hospital que a mãe de Kagome havia usado, puxando Kagome e aconchegando-a entre suas pernas. Quando a velha mulher já não pôde mais subir as escadas para chegar a seu quarto, a filha não poupou esforços para transformar a sala da casa num quarto de dormir confortável. Mas nem mesmo a velha cabeceira de Kagome aparafusada à parede pôde tomar aquele lugar em algo diferente do que era: o quarto de uma inválida.

Ele reconheceu a mobília da época de seu caso com Kagome, e as lembranças começaram a jorrar. Lembranças de horas de sexo ardente. Recordações de jogos sexuais que envolviam até mesmo aquela cabeceira.

Inuyasha se mexeu, esperando que Kagome pudesse se contro lar, e quebrou a confortável união.

— Você está bem? — perguntou ele.

Kagome assentiu com a cabeça e fungou. E se moveu para mais perto dele. Perto o bastante para que seus cabelos fi zessem cócegas no queixo de Inuyasha, e seu perfume lhe in vadisse os pulmões. Perto o suficiente para que seus seios lhe pressionassem o peito, e a região entre suas coxas se encostasse na perna dele. Foi o bastante para incendiá-lo.

Ele se moveu para aliviar a pressão contra sua crescen te ereção, inclinando-se para trás sobre os travesseiros, encostando-se na cabeceira e esticando a perna. Kagome, po rém, acompanhou o movimento de Inuyasha e se acomodou a seu lado. Os quadris e pernas de ambos se alinharam, e ela pousou o rosto no peito dele.

Kagome era a única amante com a qual ele se permitira ficar mais tempo — mesmo assim, tomava cuidado, porque o ris co de perder o controle não era pequeno. Ele quis se levan tar. E sair. Sair daquela sala, daquela casa, daquela situação. Aquilo não fazia parte do acordo. Simplesmente não podia confiar nela. Tampouco podia confiar em si, recordou-se ao olhar para a protuberância na altura de sua braguilha.

— Isso é... é como dar a-a-deus m-mais uma vez — ela disse arquejante, antes que Inuyasha pudesse colocar em prática seus pensamentos e começasse a despi-la vagarosamente. — Eu não im-maginava que fo-fosse ser tão difícil, meu Deus...

A dor na voz de Kagome parecia soar genuína. E as menti ras que ela lhe contou no passado? Que fazer com essas mentiras — apenas esquecê-las e seguir em frente como se nada tivesse acontecido? Inuyasha afagou-lhe as costas de sajeitadamente, mas nada disse. Não queria abrir caminho para mais reminiscências tristes e chorosas. Aos poucos a tensão de Kagome foi diminuindo, e sua respiração se norma lizando. A pressão que Inuyasha vinha sentindo em seu peito também se abalou. Por fim. Kagome suspirou longamente, de modo sentido, e se deixou afundar como um peso morto no ombro dele.

Será que adormeceria ali? Ah, que inferno... Por que não deu no pé assim que ela colocou aqueles grandes e chorosos olhos azuis sobre ele? Por que não foi para a cama mais cedo, quando Kagome lhe disse para ir, em vez de insistir que ela comesse algo? O braço dele já formigava, e logo estaria dormente. Olhou para o teto da sala de jan tar, para o lustre pendurado cora uma corrente bem curta sobre a cama. Inuyasha devia acordá-la, ou depositá-la em seus lençóis cor-de-rosa e ir cuidar de sua vida.

Contudo, permaneceu imóvel. Tinha dado a ela alguns minutos a mais. Kagome estava exausta porque ele exigira demais dela naquela semana. Depois de desfrutar de um bom descanso, ela teria mais controle sobre suas emoções confusas não ficaria tão propensa a se debulhar em lá grimas. Isso se fosse mesmo verdadeira toda a dor que de monstrara. Era possível que Kagome estivesse procurando por um sujeito rico, que tomasse sua vida mais fácil. Mas ela exibia muitas contradições: aventureira em busca de um marido endinheirado, e ao mesmo tempo mulher que tra balhava duro e que sofria tanto pela mãe... Em que ficha ele deveria apostar? E desde quando era dado a apostas?

Minutos já tinham passado. Ele não sabia ao certo quan tos, porque não podia ver. seu relógio, e não havia relógios na sala. Suas pálpebras começavam a pesar. Inuyasha descan sou o queixo na parte superior da cabeça de Kagome, e deixou que o perfume de seu xampu invadisse suas narinas. Ela ainda usava o mesmo. Irritou-o o fato de ainda se lembrar de tal detalhe. Isso punha em xeque sua postura descompromissada. Mas devia a Kagome aquele momento. Apenas aquela noite. Para seguir em frente com a sensação de de ver cumprido. Para que ela dedicasse à TCL um ano de sua vida. Se Kagome continuasse a trabalhar no ritmo em que estava, todo o esforço dele valeria a pena — na verdade seria uma barganha, mesmo com o salário formidável que lhe pagava.

Por outro lado, também precisava se certificar de que não faria o papel de bobo diante dela mais uma vez.

— São cinco da manhã. Por que está acordada? — Inuyasha resmungou da entrada da cozinha na quinta-feira.

Assustando-se, Kagome olhou para o jornal.

— Bom dia. Se estiver determinado a sair cedo todos os dias, então eu poderei acompanhá-lo. Nós poderíamos utilizar um carro e economizar combustível.

A julgar pela cara de poucos amigos de Inuyasha, a suges tão dela não o agradara nem um pouco.

— Você não receberá pagamento adicional por chegar antes do horário.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Não pedi nada disso. Eu fiz _huevos rancheros__. _Con tinuam sendo os seus favoritos?

Não que tivessem sempre tomado juntos o café da ma nhã. Inuyasha nunca ficara por perto tempo suficiente para que isso acontecesse. Mas ele havia mencionado essa sua pre ferência certa vez. Engraçado que Kagome tivesse se lembrado.

Inuyasha fez uma carranca.

— Pare com isso. Nada de brincar de casinha.

Ele estava mal-humorado porque haviam passado meta de da noite na cama de sua mãe? Quando um pesadelo a fez acordar, pouco depois das três, ela teve uma grande surpresa ao se dar conta de que estava nos braços de Inuyasha. Ele a sol tou, levantou-se e subiu as escadas sem dizer uma palavra, como se quisesse se afastar dela o mais rápido possível.

— É só um café da manhã, Inuyasha. Coma, beba seu café, e então poderemos ir. Quando estivermos a caminho do escritório, vou informar a você todos os detalhes do co quetel e do jantar dessa noite.

— Eu vou pegar o café da manhã e depois sair. Você poderá me passar os detalhes mais tarde, quando chegar, às nove da manhã.

— Ora, eu não cheguei ao escritório depois das oito nem uma vez essa semana, e você sabe disso. — Ela não iria deixar de chamar a atenção para esse fato. — Mas faça como quiser. Os recipientes com tampa estão no armário, à esquerda da máquina de lavar pratos, e os garfos descartáveis estão na gaveta de baixo.

Depois de encher uma garrafa térmica com café e em brulhar os _huevos rancheros, _ele parou na mesa e lançou a Kagome um olhar mal-humorado.

— Se pensa que essa rotina do tipo oba-vamos-compartilhar-cada-segundo é o que eu quero, está muito en ganada. Você se sai bem melhor em matéria de sexo. Pelo menos eu aproveitei.

Em tempos passados, Kagome poderia até ter deixado pas sar o comentário maldoso. Mas ela era outra mulher. Kagome estava começando vida nova. Estava mais forte agora e mais corajosa. O suficiente para lutar pelo que queria. E a última noite havia apenas reforçado sua crença de que Inuyasha Taisho era o homem de sua vida.

— Mas você não aproveitou. Por que será?

Inuyasha ergueu o queixo, parecendo ameaçador.

— Porque não consegui deixar de pensar se você teria gritado o nome do meu pai na hora "h" da mesma maneira que gritava o meu.

Kagome se encolheu, como se tivesse sido agredida.

— Quantas vezes terei de lhe dizer que não dormi com Inuno? Nós jamais fomos para a cama!

— Você também me disse que mentiu quando afirmou que me amava e que desejava ter filhos comigo. Por que raios devo acreditar que não está mentindo agora?

Kagome abriu a boca para responder, mas a fechou em se guida. Ele tinha alguma razão. Kagome odiava o fato de Inuyasha acreditar que ela havia dormido com seu pai. Mas nada que dissesse o faria mudar de idéia. Ele teria de descobrir a verdade sozinho. E quando ele descobrisse, saberia o quanto ela era egoísta. Sua recusa em se tomar parceira de Inuno em troca do acesso aos melhores cuidados médi cos podia muito bem ter custado a vida de sua mãe.

Será que Inuyasha a odiaria por ter sido fraca? Porque Kagome sem dúvida odiava a si própria. Ela suspirou.

— Eu não estou mentindo.

— A verdade em sua boca parece ser como o preço de uma ação: está sempre mudando. Vejo você no escritório. Obrigado pelo desjejum e pelo café. Mas amanhã não precisa se incomodar.

— Quais cabeças vão rolar? Alguma pista?

Kagome se virou na direção da voz familiar e irritante.

— Olá, Kagura.

Kagura Pottsmith era diretora de recursos humanos quan do Kagome ingressou na TCL, sete anos atrás. Ela havia sido uma executiva implacável e ambiciosa naquela época, e seu cargo atual como vice-presidente da linha Rendezvous suge ria que a mulher não tinha mudado. Ela subira na empresa rapidamente. Kagome suspeitava que isso acontecia porque Kagura usava a cabeça dos outro como degrau.

— Que tal passar uma informaçãozinha privilegiada para uma velha amiga? Não vai se arrepender, prometo. Quem Inuyasha pretende demitir?

Kagome não _se _deu ao trabalho de chamar a atenção para o fato de que as duas nunca haviam sido amigas.

— Mesmo que conhecesse os planos de Inuyasha eu não poderia revelar informações confidencias.

— Eu contratei você e a recomendei para ocupar o car go de assistente pessoal de Inuno. — O tom insolente de Kagura dava a entender que Kagome lhe devia favores.

— Sinto muito. Apenas Inuyasha poderá lhe dar o que você quer. Ele vai entrar em contato com as equipes de gestão de cada marca para reuniões, a partir de segunda.

— Bem, pelo menos o _seu _trabalho está garantido. En quanto o interesse de Inuyasha durar, claro.

— Como disse? _—_respondeu Kagome, já aborrecida com o tom de Kagura.

— Dormir com o chefe tem lá suas vantagens. Não a censuro por isso, Kagome. Eu faria o mesmo.

Kagome tentou esconder seu choque e sua angústia diante de tais palavras. Angústia porque ela e Inuyasha haviam se tomado o assunto do momento. Choque porque talvez ti vesse dormido com Inuno. Kagome voltou a se questionar a respeito de seu ex-chefe.

— Os outros executivos também acreditam que eu dor mi com Inuyasha para conseguir esse emprego?

— Todos aqui sabem que você não preencheu nenhuma proposta de emprego, nem nenhum formulário. Também não passou por entrevistas, nem teve seus antecedentes criminais checados. O departamento de RH não a contra tou. Desde que deixou a TCL, você estava se consumindo numa empresa pequena e atrasada. Então, de repente, volta alegremente para cá e vai parar numa das posições mais cobiçadas da companhia — uma companhia que se orgulha de sua política de promover funcionários antigos.

A fim de obter uma informação que julgava ser confidencial, Kagura sem dúvida usara e abusara de seus contatos no departamento de RH. Kagome havia avaliado o grupo de 16 homens e mulheres — os presidentes e vice-presidentes de cada negócio — que se reuniriam no esplendoroso salão de jantar do hotel para participar do coquetel e do jantar. O resultado de sua avaliação a fez sentir-se mal.

A alegria por participar de um evento bem-planejado e a descoberta do vestido perfeito para o coquetel, numa pequena loja, foram por água abaixo. De repente, o vestido preto com decote que deixava os ombros à mostra deixou de pare cer sexy para Kagome, que passou a considerá-lo espalhafatoso.

Ela precisava de um casaco. Ou de um sobretudo.

Kagome desejou que Inuyasha estivesse ali. Mas uma ligação internacional avisando sobre um problema em algum porto o fez ausentar-se. Como se tivesse sido atraído pelos pen samentos dela, Inuyasha entrou na sala. Vestia um smoking preto sobre uma camisa branca sem colarinho e calça preta com vinco.

Os anos na Califórnia haviam feito bem a ele. Inuyasha sem pre fora confiante, mas parecia ainda mais agora. Dominava o salão com sua simples presença, e isso não acontecia por causa de sua posição, mas por sua postura de comando. Ele irradiava liderança. As conversações cessaram, e as cabe ças se voltaram na direção dele.

Inuyasha passou os olhos pelo lugar, e sua atenção se de teve em Kagome. Ele parou e a examinou atentamente, da ca beça aos pés. Em qualquer outra ocasião, seu olhar quente a faria arrepiar-se de prazer. Mas não naquele momento. Não quando sabia que as outras pessoas acreditavam que ela se vendera para conseguir o emprego.

Sim, estava dormindo com Inuyasha — mas não por causa do trabalho. Fazia isso porque acreditava que pudessem ser um casal, viver uma vida feliz juntos, em vez de serem apenas o passatempo sexual um do outro.

— Com licença. Kagura. — Kagome foi em direção a Inuyasha. Suas pernas vacilantes não estavam adaptadas aos sapatos de saltos obscenamente altos que comprara para usar com o vestido na altura do joelho, com uma bainha mais longa nas costas, que fazia um animada ruído quando ela caminhava.

Ela parou a uma distância segura de Inuyasha.

— Já tenho o garçom para servir as bebidas e os aperitivos. Você ainda terá tempo para participar. Tudo que preciso é que me dê um sinal quando estiver pronto para que o jantar seja servido.

Os olhos dele se estreitaram.

— O que há de errado? — indagou Inuyasha.

Teria o tom de voz de Kagome revelado sua agitação? Ela se esforçou para parecer indiferente.

— Eles estão esperando para ver quem você irá demi tir. Deixe-me preparar sua bebida.

Inuyasha segurou-lhe o cotovelo.

— Kagome. Ela quis se desvencilhar, mas Inuyasha não a soltou. Seus dedos longos e quentes a apertavam com força. Kagome per cebeu que os executivos observavam os dois.

— Não. Não me toque assim. Não aqui. Por favor.

Inuyasha franziu o cenho, e então, virou-se de costas para o grupo de executivos, colocou-se entre Kagome e o grupo, impedindo que a vissem e também que ela os visse.

— Vou perguntar mais uma vez. O que há de errado? Kagome hesitou, mas se Inuyasha se preocupava com sua cre dibilidade como presidente, ele tinha de saber.

— Eles sabem que moramos juntos e pensam que con segui o emprego dormindo com você.

Os lábios dele se apertaram numa linha fina.

— Você sabia que morar no mesmo endereço poderia nos trazer problemas.

— Sim... Não. Na verdade, não pensei que isso fosse gerar... animosidade.

— Você quer que eu saia? — Os olhos de Inuyasha procu raram os dela.

Se quisesse uma chance com Inuyasha, seria agora ou nun ca. Aquela oportunidade não voltaria a aparecer. Nos últi mos tempos, vivera seus dias esperando e observando sua mãe definhar aos poucos. Não seria por causa de algumas fofocas que se deixaria abalar.

_Viva sua vida sem arrependimentos, Kagome._

Erguendo o queixo, ela endireitou os ombros.

— Claro que não.

— Então, procure lidar com essa gente da melhor ma neira possível. Você e eu conhecemos a verdade. Nós dois tiraremos proveito da situação. — Depois que ela concor dou, acenando com a cabeça, Inuyasha encarou seus funcio nários. — Obrigado por virem. Sei que vocês têm pergun tas. Responderei a todas, se puder. Mas antes gostaria de dizer o quanto estou grato a Kagome. Ela se colocou inteira mente à disposição da TCL este ano.

Inuyasha fez uma pequena pausa, sorriu para Kagome e con tinuou:

— Eu insisti para que ela voltasse... praticamente tive de suborná-la... e fizesse parte da equipe de transição, porque meu pai sempre afirmou que Kagome era a melhor assistente com quem já havia trabalhado. Em apenas qua tro dias, percebi que o valor dela foi até subestimado por meu pai. Sim, Kagome é ainda melhor do que ele dizia. Na verdade, já se tomou inestimável para mim. Deposito uma grande confiança nas opiniões dela.

Assim, valendo-se de poucas palavras, Inuyasha sugeria aos seus funcionários que tivessem mais respeito por Kagome, ou se dariam mal. Depois de ter sido tão gentil a noite pas sada, ele agora a apoiava abertamente. Isso fez os olhos dela brilharem de contentamento. Precisou se controlar para impedir que as lágrimas começassem a rolar. Duran te tanto tempo tivera de ser forte por causa da mãe. Ter alguém que a defendesse era uma sensação desconhecida, comovente.

Não era de admirar que tivesse se apaixonado por ele.

— Eu conheço a maioria de vocês — Inuyasha prosseguiu. — Espero ansiosamente o momento de conhecer os de mais, e saber como esperam aumentar as vendas de nossas marcas. Temos questões a abordar e faremos ajustes esse ano. Mas quase toda a TCL está no rumo certo. Suas opi niões serão sempre bem-vindas. Estarei sempre de portas abertas a vocês. Mas se em algum momento não conse guirem chegar até mim, não hesitem em levar suas consi derações a Kagome, que me transmitirá _tudo _que disserem a ela. Nós trabalhamos como uma equipe.

Kagome viu Kagura Pottsmith ficar rígida como um poste. Inuyasha se voltou para Kagome.

— Agora, sim, eu gostaria daquele drinque.

Ela sorriu e moveu a cabeça em concordância. Inuyasha dis sera que formavam uma equipe. Ele não seria capaz de ima ginar o quanto Kagome desejava que aquilo se tomasse realida de, o quanto pretendia lutar para que se tomasse realidade.

Kagome bateu de leve na porta do quarto fechado de Inuyasha. Segundos se passaram, e ele não respondeu. Mas sabia que ele estava ali, pois enquanto removia a maquiagem o ouvira subir as escadas. Será que a estava evitando? A maior parte da tarde havia transcorrido com tranqüilida de. Quando alguma tensão ameaçou surgir, Inuyasha soube controlá-la muito bem. E Kagome queria dizer-lhe isso.

Tomou a bater, com mais força dessa vez. Estava a ponto de voltar para seu quarto quando a porta se abriu. E Kagome logo viu que pingava água de Inuyasha. Escorria de seus cabelos, caía sobre seus largos ombros nus e descia através dos pelos escuros do peito e do abdome, para ser absorvida pela toalha presa em seus quadris.

Nem mesmo a feminina toalha colorida fazia diminuir seu encanto masculino. Havia bolhas grudadas a seu pes coço, atrás da orelha esquerda. Seriam do xampu?

— D-desculpe... Não sabia que estava no banho.

— O que quer, Kagome? Um prêmio por desempenho? Ela se encolheu..

— C-claro que não. Queria agradecer pelo que fez por mim hoje, por me apoiar. Também queria lhe dizer que você lidou com a ansiedade dos executivos de um modo perfeito. Em minha opinião, melhor do que faria o próprio Inuno.

Os olhos de Inuyasha se estreitaram.

— Obrigado. Boa noite. — Ele deu meia-volta e tomou a entrar no quarto. No entanto, sem fechar a porta.

_N__ã__o o deixe ir embora dessa vez._

Ela o seguiu, admirou o torso em forma de V, e observando-o enquanto ele pegava outra toalha limpa pendurada no banheiro e se enxugava, esfregando com rapidez o tecido nos cabelos e na pele. Os músculos das costas e dos braços se flexionavam com seus movimen tos, e o corpo dela reagia gerando calor em sua pele e na região do baixo ventre.

— Mas você não precisava ter mentido, Inuyasha.

— Eu não menti.

— Eu me refiro ao que você comentou sobre Inuno. Disse que ele me considerava a melhor assistente com quem já havia trabalhado.

— E é verdade. Meu pai achava que nunca a veria co meter um erro.

— Mesmo? — Aquilo significava muito, porque Kagome havia tentado com grande empenho não desapontá-lo de pois de ter recebido dele uma ótima promoção.

Kagome sorriu, mas Inuyasha não parecia nem um pouco dis posto a fazer o mesmo. Ele exibiu uma carranca, algo que vinha fazendo com freqüência nos últimos dias. Kagome não se lembrava de vê-lo assim no passado. Exceto naquela última noite.

— Bem... — começou ela. — De qualquer modo, obri gada por me contar isso, e por todos os outros elogios. E obrigada pela última noite.

Inuyasha encolheu um ombro.

— Não foi nada.

— Para mim foi _muito._

Kagome percorreu a distância que os separava e ficou na ponta dos pés para dar-lhe um beijo de boa-noite no rosto. Mas algo saiu errado no instante em que ela apoiou a pal ma de sua mão no peito nu e úmido de Inuyasha.

Ele aspirou com força e agarrou-lhe os quadris. Seus lábios se encontraram. Esfregaram-se, mesclaram-se. Se pararam-se.

Surpresa com a explosão sensual resultante do que a princípio seria um simples e amigável beijo de boa-noite, Kagome recuou e tentou recobrar o fôlego. O coração de Inuyasha batia forte sob a mão de Kagome — quase tão forte quanto o dela. Os olhos dourados dele brilhavam, e o desejo fez suas pupilas se ampliarem.

A umidade inundou a boca de Kagome. Ela não resistiu à tentação de alcançar com a mão a espuma de sabão dis persa. Ela acariciou a espuma na região abaixo do pesco ço de Inuyasha, e através de sua clavícula, e só parou quando suas mãos repousaram lado a lado no peito másculo.

Ela lambeu os lábios.

—Inuyasha, eu não vim aqui para isso. — Mas isso não significava que ela não quisesse. Que não _o _quisesse. Mui to pelo contrário. — Agora é tarde demais para voltarmos atrás. E por falar em voltar, eu me lembro que na última vez me diverti mais que você... Dessa vez, portanto, va mos nos concentrar mais na _sua _diversão. Deixe-me dar prazer a você...

Sem tirar as mãos do peito dele, Kagome se agachou deva gar, até ficar de joelhos no chão. Antecipando o que viria a seguir, Inuyasha, de olhos arregalados e excitadissimo, sor riu de contentamento. Kagome pensou, satisfeita, que tomar a iniciativa podia ser ótimo.

_Viva sua vida sem arrependimentos._

Feliz por ter dado a Inuyasha tanta felicidade quanto ele lhe dera duas noites atrás, Kagome sorriu e afagou-lhe o queixo. Enquanto se desenvolvia a formidável química entre os dois, ela teve a chance de reviver e de melhorar o relacio namento de anos atrás.

— Obrigada por estar lá na hora certa.

As palavras dela vieram carregadas de emoção. Ela nem se lembrava mais da última vez em que alguém a apoiaraem algo. Masjá havia feito o suficiente por ele aquela noite.

Kagome sacudiu o corpo e se dirigiu à porta do quarto.

— Aonde você vai?

A voz áspera de Inuyasha a deteve antes que ela pudesse escapar. Ela o fitou sem se voltar. Havia suspeita nos olhos dele, e isso magoou Kagome. Por que não podia confiar nela?

— Eu quis fazê-lo feliz.

— E o que espera em troca? Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Nada.

— Sei. — A resposta de Inuyasha foi cheia de descrença. Ele se aproximou dela. — Você me quer. Posso ver isso em seus olhos, em seu rosto. E vejo outros sinais disso também. Aposto que está excitada, Kagome.

— Esse não é o ponto. O ponto é que não espero mais nada de você essa noite, Inuyasha.

— Mas você não pode simplesmente dizer não!

— Eu não diria "não" se achasse que você me quisesse agora mesmo. Mas você não quer. E não quero mais vê-lo em minha cama até que você deseje estar lá.

— Que espécie de jogo temos aqui. Kagome?

— De espécie nenhuma. Não estou jogando com você. — Ela sentiu uma certa tristeza diante da expressão ta citurna de Inuyasha. Pena que terminasse daquele jeito uma noite tão promissora. Seus próprios sentimentos pareciam confusos; ela estava excitada e triste ao mesmo tempo. — Boa noite. Nós nos veremos pela manhã.

* * *

><p>Seguinte gente, eu vou passar essa fic pro rate M, ja deveria ter passado, mais esqueci kkkkkkkkk entao apartir do proximo cap é rate M ok? Então o que acharam? viu a kag dando prazer pro inu agora... SOPKEPSOEK<p>

**Relena-chan - **O inu ele tem que aprender mt, ele se acha igual ao pai, e fica se condenando a isso e acaba a fazer coisas erradas, mais eae gostou do cap?

**Chuva fina - **Pois é ,esse negocio de mulheres sofrerem tanto eu concoordo contigo, é um saco isso, deviamos ter o poder de vez em quando, Ta gostando?

**Tatiane - **Admiravel mesmo, um homem se segurar é bem forte viu KKKKKKK vamo continuar acompanhando pra saber, gostou do cap?

**Ruh-chan - **Ah kag insiste e ele retrai, é mt engraçado, e foda os dois, espero que tenha gostado do cap


	8. Capítulo 6

**Essa história não me pertence, e nem os personagens de Inuyasha**

* * *

><p>O súbito ruído de máquina quebrou a concentração de Inuyasha no sábado à tarde.<p>

Diante de seu laptop, olhou pela janela do quarto e avistou Kagome com um cortador de grama nos fundos da casa. Ela usava um chapéu de palha, um top acanhado e um short bem curto. Linda.

Ele tentou se concentrar no trabalho de novo, mas não conseguiu. Sua libido havia superado seu cérebro. Mais uma vez. A semana inteira tinha sido um desafio para Inuyasha. Kagome de fato merecia o sucesso que fizera no jan tar dos executivos. Era bela, inteligente e eficiente. E produtiva. Por outro lado, era para ele uma imensa dis tração. Por fim, cedeu à tentação. Fechou o laptop, saiu da cadeira e desceu as escadas, avançando pela porta dos fundos. Foi surpreendido pelo forte calor assim que pôs os pés no pátio. Seguindo o ruído, caminhou até encontrá-la, segurando com uma das mãos a máquina de cortar grama.

Os músculos dele travaram, e seus olhos se deliciaram. Inuyasha sentiu sua pele queimar — e não era por causa do sol. Foi invadido por uma enorme vontade de acariciar aquelas curvas, aquela pele clara.

Kagome apanhou uma bola amarela, endireitou-a e então a jogou sobre o muro que separava o seu jardim do quintal da casa vizinha. E então, retomou o trabalho, flexionando a cada passo os músculos longos das pernas bem-torneadas.

— Kagome. — Ela não o escutou ou então o estava ignorando-o. — Kagome — Inuyasha gritou.

Ela se virou tão rapidamente que o motor barulhento morreu.

— O quê?

Quanto mais perto ficava dela, mais seca sua boca se tomava. O sutiã envolvia e levantava seus seios como suas mãos fariam, e seu short de brim era tão velho e desbotado que a costura deveria ter rasgado no momen to em que Kagome se curvou. Pensando bem, não teria rasgado porque era largo demais e mal se prendia à cintura dela. O cós abria uma brecha para revelar-lhe o umbigo. Bastaria um puxão e os fios do brim de Kagome virariam farrapos. Os dedos de Inuyasha se contraíram.

— Por que não contrata alguém para fazer isso? — A atração indesejada o irritou, e ele manifestou sua insatis fação através das suas palavras cortadas.

Kagome deu de ombros, tirou o chapéu e esfregou a testa com o antebraço.

_—_Muito caro.

— Não com o salário que lhe pago.

— O dinheiro que me paga será destinado a outra coisa.

— O quê?

Kagome se moveu, e o short deslizou mais um pouco. Aca bariam na grama se ela sacudisse mais uma vez os qua dris. Será que ela estava usando calcinha? Será que ficar zanzando ali fora em trajes minúsculos fazia parte de seu plano para garantir um futuro marido? Como se tivesse adivinhado os pensamentos de Inuyasha, Kagome suspendeu a calcinha.

— A maior parte desse dinheiro servirá para quitar dí vidas com os médicos que tratei de minha mãe. Se eu não acertar logo as contas com eles, minha casa terá de ser penhorada.

— A casa que sua mãe lhe pediu que mantivesse.

— Sim.

— Afinal, seu pai poderia voltar para procurá-las — ele disse, repetindo a ridícula história que lhe fora contada. — Que tipo de mulher ama um homem que abandona a família?

— O tipo que prometeu amar, honrar e estimar até que a morte os separe. Nós nunca tivemos prova alguma de que meu pai tenha morrido. Mamãe manteve sua promessa.

_Assim como minha m__ã__e, _ocorreu a Inuyasha. O pensamen to sensato o surpreendeu. Sua mãe havia amado aquele imbecil com quem escolhera se casar, apesar de ter sido traída por Inuno inúmeras vezes.

Kagome suspirou.

— Inuyasha, precisa de mim para alguma coisa? Não me leve a mal, mas tenho de terminar isso antes que caia o temporal que está por vir.

Nesse instante, trovões ribombaram ao longe, como que confirmando as palavras de Kagome. O suor colou o tecido dacamisa pólo de Inuyasha ao seu torso.

— Vou contratar uma equipe de paisagistas e mandarei que venham aqui na segunda de manhã. Você não tem de fazer isso.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Sim, eu tenho de fazer. Minha mãe e eu sempre tra balhamos no jardim juntas, a vida inteira. Eu preciso fazer isso. Por ela. E por mim também.

Droga. Outro momento "chore-suas-dores". Já não bas tavam aquelas fotografias espalhadas pela casa — fotos de um tipo feliz de infância, algo que nem Inuyasha nem seus irmãos haviam conhecido. Fotos que retratavam o tipo de vida que Kagome lhe dissera que desejava ter, cinco anos an tes. Com ele.

_Encare os fatos. Ela mentiu quando afirmou que o ama va, e voc__ê__ caiu como um tolo. Supere isso e siga em frente!_

Inuyasha disparou em sua mente todas as pragas que co nhecia e mais algumas que acabara de inventar. Os seus instintos em peso lhe disseram para entrar na casa e vol tar ao trabalho. Contra a sua vontade, ela o arrastara para aquele subúrbio e o prendera a um relacionamento. Ele não queria compartilhar com Kagome aquela casa, nem a droga das tarefas, muito menos uma vida. Mas não toleraria ficar dentro de casa, trabalhando com conforto e desfru tando de ar-condicionado, enquanto ela derretia do lado de fora sob um sol inclemente. Não faria isso, pois não era um parasita.

_Al__é__m do mais, n__ã__o estava mesmo pagando sua estada com sexo..._

Inferno. Inuyasha não estava aborrecido com Kagome por não tê-lo procurado mais desde a noite em que ela fizera ex plodir... sua mente. Não queria ser seu gigolô.

— Como posso ajudar? — As palavras saíram da boca de Inuyasha como que involuntariamente.

Inclinando a cabeça; ela refletiu por alguns momentos.

— Se você cortar a grama, eu lidarei com a erva daninha.

Inuyasha examinou a máquina. Não entendia nada a res peito de cortadores de grama. Em Taisho Manor, sua fa mília sempre havia contado com uma equipe de jardineiros. Desde que se mudam da casa da família, há dez anos, vivera num apartamento, num prédio de muitos andares, cercado de concreto. Se havia alguma planta dentro do condomínio, ele não percebera.

Contudo, Inuyasha passara um verão inteiro trabalhando na sala de máquinas de um navio de cruzeiro de 160 mil toneladas. Ele seria capaz de empurrar um brinquedo de cortar grama.

O olhar de Kagome foi atraído para a camisa e a _cal__ç__a ca qui _de Inuyasha. Ela fazia isso com freqüência — examiná-lo rapidamente da cabeça aos pés. E o corpo dele reagia de modo previsível. Todas as vezes. Kagome o manipulava como se ele fosse uma marionete, e fazia isso com facilidade. Tal fato o abalava, pois mulher alguma conseguira fazer Inuyasha seguir por um caminho que não fosse o dele, traçado por ele.

— Precisa trocar de roupa primeiro. Vai derreter den tro dessa calça. — Sem esperar por uma resposta, ela se afastou.

Inuyasha foi ao seu quarto, trocou-se e voltou ao quintal. Tentou ligar a máquina de cortar, mas o motor engas gou. Uma, duas vezes. Irritado e com muito calor, Inuyasha começou a praguejar. Uma perna esbelta entrou em seu campo de visão. Inuyasha percorreu com os olhos aquela sua ve e levemente bronzeada pele, e, subindo sempre, chegou a uma coxa bem-torneada, depois à curva dos quadris e finalmente às colinas maravilhosas que eram os seios de Kagome. Ela ficou de pé ao lado dele, carregando um apara-dor de erva daninha. Usava óculos de proteção.

— Já usou antes um cortador de grama, Inuyasha?

— Não, mas posso dar conta disso.

Kagome sorriu, percebendo que teria de ajudá-lo. E lhe ex plicou como proceder.

— Agora é só puxar o cordão, Inuyasha.

E ele puxou, consciente da proximidade do corpo feminino e daqueles olhos azuis que o acompanhavam em cada movimento. Dessa vez, o motor rugiu com força. Inuyasha se preparou para o trabalho. Kagome fez um sinal de aprovação com a cabeça e se inclinou para a frente, na ponta dos pés, até que seu seio tocasse o cotovelo de Inuyasha e os lábios dela lhe tocassem a orelha. Ele conteve um gemido de prazer. Sua mão escorregou, o que fez o motor morrer novamente, e o silêncio voltou a reinar.

Ela colocou de novo os pés no chão.

— Corte a grama e fique longe dos canteiros de flores.

Então, Kagome começou a se distanciar dele, requebrando em seu deslocamento, deixando-o lidar com a máquina. Ela ligou o aparador de erva daninha.

Inuyasha ficou encantado com os movimentos que os múscu los realizavam sob a pele enquanto ela seguia seu caminho. Aqueles músculos não estavam lá cinco anos antes. Sabia disso porque esquadrinhara cada milímetro do corpo de Kagome — usando as mãos, os lábios, a língua. Por fim, ele piscou a fim de parar de olhar para ela como se estivesse hipnotizado. Tornou a ligar a máquina e a empurrou, concentrando-se em _cortar _em linha reta o grosso carpete de grama. Se não pres tasse atenção, na certa cortaria fora o próprio pé. As contra dições no comportamento de Kagome o importunaram enquanto ele trabalhava. Ela ainda dirigia o mesmo carro que possuía na época em que tinham um caso. Usava roupas velhas, que mais pareciam sacos de panos, cuidava ela mesma do jardim e pagava as dívidas da mãe.

Olhou mais uma vez para a mulher que o havia obriga do a morar em sua casa e a ser seu amante. E se estivesse enganado a respeito das atitudes de Kagome no passado?

Não, diabos. Ele a vira sair do quarto de Inuno com um chupão no pescoço, o rosto vermelho e a roupaem desalinho. Nenhumamentira que Kagome contasse poderia convencer alguém, nem mesmo uma criança, de que não tinha dormido com seu pai.

Além do mais, ela só aceitou a oferta de trabalho de Inuyasha depois que ele lhe ofereceu um salário quatro ve zes maior do que o praticado no mercado. E depois que concordou em morar com ela. Sem dúvida Kagome planejava algo — mas o que seria?

— Bom dia, Inuyasha.

Kagome flagrou uma quase imperceptível indecisão no passo de Inuyasha, e uma leve expressão de surpresa em seus olhos ao ver Kagome ali tão cedo.

— Você chegou antes do horário.

— Sim. Bom, não é?

Inuyasha ficara enfurnado em seu quarto praticamente du rante todo o fim de semana. Kagome não o havia visto, exceto na ocasião em que ele saíra para cortar a grama. Se as coisas continuassem desse modo, seria impossível cons truírem um relacionamento.

Ele usava um terno cinza-escuro e camisa azul, e pare cia delicioso. Um bronzeado vistoso, conseguido duran te o trabalho no jardim, escurecera-lhe o rosto magro. A lembrança de sua figura sem camisa e suado fez a tempe ratura de Kagome subir.

Ela se levantou. O passo de Inuyasha vacilou de novo quan do seus olhos castanhos pousaram no novo vestido dela.

Ela amava o modo como o tecido fúcsia abraçava-lhe os seios e a cintura, e flutuava bem acima de seus Joelhos. Mas amara muito mais a reação embasbacada dele.

Sem responder, ele esticou a cabeça para a frente e se moveu silenciosamente rumo ao seu santuário sagrado, mas não sem que Kagome notasse o interesse nos olhos dele. Sentindo-se encorajada, ela apanhou seu bloco de notas e o seguiu.

— Temos uma infinidade de coisas para terminar an tes de sairmos para o cruzeiro na sexta-feira. Os registros financeiros mais recentes da marca estão sobre sua mesa, e o presidente e a vice-presidente são esperados para as oito e meia.

Mais quatro noites e teria Inuyasha todinho só para ela... Jun to com 2.800 pessoas no navio, claro. Kagome ficou tão feliz que quase saiu dançando com seus novos sapatos d'Òrsay.

Inuyasha parou tão bruscamente que Kagome quase colidiu con tra as suas costas. Foi envolvida pelo aroma e pelo calor dele, más se endireitou e alisou o local onde sua caneta havia tocado o paletó, para verificar se havia alguma man cha. Nenhuma. Muito bom.

— O que é isso? — perguntou, rígido como um poste. Kagome seguiu-lhe o olhar e disse o óbvio.

— Uma cafeteira. Quando você não a estiver usando a porta giratória irá ocultá-la.

— De onde isso veio? E por que está aqui?

— Comprei-a esta manhã em sua cafeteria favorita, junto com um quilo de grãos moídos na hora. Ela tem um timer. Eu a ajustei para que seu café esteja pronto toda manhã quando você chegar. E já que insiste em sair de casa sem café da manhã, cuidei para que o restaurante da TCL entregue seu desjejum toda manhã às oito, porque você fica mal-humorado quando está com fome.

Em resposta a esse aviso, uma carranca sombria se es tampou no rosto de Inuyasha.

— Eu escolhi o menu dessa semana, mas esteja à vonta de para fazer ajustes. Aqui estão as sugestões do chef para a semana seguinte à do nosso retorno do cruzeiro. Claro que eu não disse a ele por que motivo nos ausentaríamos do escritório, para não frustrar o propósito de viajar in cógnitos para uma inspeção.

Kagome estendeu-lhe a lista de sugestões, mas Inuyasha não fez menção de apanhá-la. Quando se deu conta de que ele não pegaria a lista, ela colocou o papel na mesa dele.

— Kagome...

— Não há de quê — ela interrompeu. Aprendera com os resmungos de desaprovação de Inuyasha que ele não gos tava que lhe fizesse coisas como lavar suas roupas ou preparar-lhe refeições e deixá-las na geladeira. Mas Kagome tinha de cozinhar e lavar para si própria. Então, fazer isso para apenas mais uma pessoa não seria problema. Na verdade, após um longo ano de silêncio e solidão, ela até gostaria de ter alguém de quem pudesse cuidar. — Já cuidei da maior parte de seus e-mails, mas tenho de pedir um minuto de sua atenção. Precisa de mais alguma coisa antes de começar a conferir os documentos que chegaram?

Kagome quase podia ouvi-lo ranger os dentes enquanto abria a bolsa e retirava o computador.

— Não.

— Eu servirei seu café da manhã assim que estiver pron to e vou avisá-lo quando a primeira equipe de administra dores chegar. — Kagome girou nos calcanhares e bateu em re tirada para seu escritório.

— Kagome, isso não vai funcionar.

Ela se voltou e examinou-lhe o rosto impassível.

— O que não vai funcionar?

— Não adianta ficar me bajulando. Ela franziu o cenho.

— _Bajular _você implicaria querer algo em troca.

Com duas longas passadas, Inuyasha venceu a distância que os separava, e não parou até que estivesse tão perto que ela pudesse ver o brilho de sua barba recém-aparada e apreciar a fragrância de sua colônia, e até mesmo sentir um pouco do cheiro de hortelã proveniente de sua pasta de dentes.

— Está atrás de um anel de casamento.

Kagome teve um sobressalto e de repente ficou ofegante. Esforçou-se para não deixar que a indignação se apode rasse dela e a levasse a uma reação desesperada. Ele não podia ter certeza do que dizia — estava apenas especu lando. Pois o que faria se ela confirmasse suas suspeitas? Não poderia demiti-la sem comprometer a parte que lhe cabia do testamento. Mas Inuyasha poderia fortalecer ainda mais os muros que erguera em tomo de seu coração, e Kagome assim terminaria com uma terrível batalha nas mãos.

— Estou atrás de um relacionamento voltado para a mútua satisfação. É isso que quero. — E essa era a verda de. Cinco anos atrás, ele havia sido seu companheiro de festas e seu amante. Kagome desejava ter isso de volta. Contu do, queria mais, muito mais.

O olhar intenso dele quase a deixou constrangida. Mas Kagome tinha dito a verdade, a mais pura verdade.

— Não acredito em você.

— Bem... pelo menos está sendo honesto. Minha mãe costumava dizer que a verdade se constrói por meio de ações, não de palavras. Sendo assim, acho que terei de lhe provar que não quero de você nada do que não esteja dis posto a me dar.

A armadilha era convencê-lo a ter vontade de dar.

Na semana que havia passado, Kagome concedera espaço a Inuyasha, que o usou para evitá-la. Agora, ela não voltaria a cometer tal erro.

Kagome não cabia em si de contentamento. Alegria e excitação a invadiram em doses cavalares, e ela mal podia esperar para que começasse sua aventura de três noites no mar com ele — com Inuyasha. Três noites e quatro dias compartilhando uma cabine — e uma cama.

Realmente não fora nada fácil esperar pelo grande mo mento. A viagem de Miami às Bahamas era nada mais, nada menos que seu primeiro cruzeiro, e também a pri meira oportunidade de férias que tinha em seis anos. Eram bons motivos para a alegria que sentia. Mas a razão principal, o motivo que a levava a quase explodir de felicida de — esse era um lugar de honra que pertencia ao homem a sua frente. Ela desejava que Inuyasha relaxasse ao seu lado, que deixasse para trás aquele mundo de trabalho, ternos e gravatas apertadas. A roupa descontraída e esportiva que ele usava agora era um bom começo.

Kagome o seguiu para dentro da cabine reservada aos dois. Inuyasha inspecionou o guarda-roupa e o pequeno banheiro, dentro do qual havia uma pia, instalações sanitárias e um compartimento para banho. Definitivamente, não era grande o suficiente para duas pessoas.

Reservar uma cabine média — que não era a mais ba rata, mas também não era a mais luxuosa — parecia a melhor maneira de se misturar aos demais passageiros. O aposento era menor do que Kagome esperava. Mas, afinal de contas, o que sabia de cruzeiros? Nada. E o tamanho li mitado das cabines poderia até representar uma vantagem para ela. Ah não havia literalmente lugar algum no qual Inuyasha pudesse se esconder.

Ao lado da cama havia um sofá para duas pessoas, duas pequenas mesas de cabeceira e uma mesinha de centro, bem como um armário embutido com gavetas, um frigobar e uma televisão ligada num canal em que se ensinava o modo correto de usar um colete salva-vidas.

Inuyasha deixou seu boné sobre uma prateleira, desligou a TV e examinou o estreito espaço retangular com as mãos nos quadris. Ele atravessou o tapete e abriu a porta de vi dro. Ar quente com cheiro de mar encheu o aposento com ar-condicionado. Kagome juntou-se a ele na sacada privativa, que tinha o tamanho de uma cama de solteiro, e verificou a grade. Havia barcos menores pendurados nas laterais do navio, bem abaixo da sacada deles. A música-tema de _Titanic _se insinuou na mente dela, mas nem mesmo essa sinistra invasão esfriou seu entusiasmo. Kagome estava tão entusiasmada que tinha vontade de saltar e de rir. Em vez disso, arrastou Inuyasha de volta para dentro da cabine. Ele não parecia contente.

— Alguma coisa errada?

O olhar dele recaiu sobre a cama que os dois em breve compartilhariam, antes de voltar para casa e para as suas respectivas camas.

— O aposento é claro, organizado e bem-equipado, de acordo com o preço. Os tecidos podem ser mais frescos.

Inuyasha parecia mais tenso que de costume, apesar de seu traje casual.

— Está preocupado porque ficaremos longe do escritó rio? A assistente de Sesshomaru assegurou-me que seu irmão to mará conta de tudo até terça-feira, quando retomaremos.

— Sem dúvida que Sesshomaru tomará.

— Inuyasha? Você está bem?

_—_Por que eu não estaria?

— Diga-me você. — Ela inclinou a cabeça, e os novos pingentes dourados em suas orelhas tocaram o ponto sen sível em seu pescoço, aquele que Inuyasha costumava mordiscar, levando-a à loucura. Mal podia esperar para que fizesse essa incrível carícia de novo, e, se os planos para a viajem corressem bem, ele faria, e muitas vezes.

Kagome havia sonhado com tantas coisas... Passear de mãos dadas de dia, caminhar pelo convés sob a luz do luar, jantares tranqüilos, dividir a cama com ele.

No último encontro íntimo entre os dois, ela deu prazer a Inuyasha; desde então, nada mais acontecera. Na semana que passara, em vez de usarem seu tempo juntos para algo de proveitoso, os dois tiveram uma interminável série de encontros com a equipe de executivos durante o dia, e ele passava as noites no quarto com o laptop, trabalhando. A verdade é que desde segunda-feira de manhã os dois mal conversaram. O que não significava que ela não estivera plenamente consciente da presença dele, em casa e no trabalho.

— Eu nunca havia feito um cruzeiro antes. Mal posso espera para que você me mostre as cordas.

Viajar num cruzeiro não seria a primeira coisa que com partilharia com Inuyasha. Mas dizer a ele — um homem com fobia a compromisso — que ela era virgem antes de irem para a cama não parecera uma boa ideia na ocasião. Kagome não tinha a menor dúvida de que tal revelação acabaria não apenas com a sua primeira noite juntos, mas também com o relacionamento deles.

Os olhos de Inuyasha se estreitaram.

— Não era você que dizia, cheia de orgulho, que os descontos especiais tornavam os cruzeiros acessíveis?

— Bem, não havia ninguém para me acompanhar. — Exceto ele. — Minha mãe tinha medo do mar, e Sango não estava interessada. — Kagome retirou os apetrechos do cruzeiro. — Precisamos nos inscrever para nossas excur sões pelas praias.

A carranca de Inuyasha ficou ainda pior.

— Estou aqui para trabalhar, não para brincar. E você veio comigo para servir de camuflagem. Você está por sua própria conta, exceto pelos jantares nos quais nós dois deveremos estar presentes como casal. Faça o que quiser. Desembarque e passeie em terra. Useo spa. A TCL co brirá suas despesas. Despesas _razo__á__veis. _Nada de joias ou roupas de grife.

Surpreendida pelo rápido desmantelamento de seus planos, Kagome lutou para se reorganizar. Se não conseguisse mudar a disposição de Inuyasha, sua fuga romântica acabaria se transformando em férias frustradas. Já ficara sozinha demais desde a morte da mãe.

— Mas... como você descobrirá por que as vendas de bilhetes estão baixas se não participar da experiência total de realizar o cruzeiro?

— Eu sei o que procurar.

— Eu posso ajudar.

— Este é seu primeiro cruzeiro, você acabou de dizer. Não seria capaz de reconhecer problemas.

Nisso Inuyasha estava certo.

— Você pode me ajudar.

— Kagome...

— E quanto à festa de boas-vindas?

— Eu preciso checar o navio, e a aglomeração da festa é o melhor momento.

O olhar duro de Inuyasha a manteve parada no lugar. Ela procurava desesperada-mente um motivo para ficar ao lado dele.

— Quer mesmo revelar suas intenções e deixá-los sa ber que você está aqui em seu primeiro dia? Isto é, eu per cebi que a funcionária que cuidou do registro de chegada viu seu nome, mas você tinha colocado boné, e seu passa porte ainda traz um endereço da Califórnia. Não acredito que ela tenha reconhecido você ou feito alguma conexão com a TCL. Nós devemos ficar juntos. Você mesmo dis se que atrairemos menos atenção se nos comportarmos como um casal.

A irritação o fez comprimir os lábios.

— Tudo bem. Mas nós não vamos bancar os recém-casados por aí durante o cruzeiro. Não espere isso de mim.

_Rec__é__m-casados... _A menção dessa palavra fez a tem peratura de Kagome subir até o céu. Dirigiu os olhos para a cama, e depois voltou a encarar Inuyasha. O olhar caloroso com que a fitou a fez estremecer. Era óbvio que a dese java. Kagome umedeceu os lábios secos. Em breve o teria exatamente onde queria, mas poderia ela fazê-lo feliz por estar ali? Seria capaz de fazer Inuyasha voltar a partilhar a cama do modo como costumavam fazer, no passado?

Essa seria a sua missão, a missão à qual se entregaria durante as próximas três noites.

* * *

><p>Gente, meu horário anda muito corrido. Portanto nem sempre vai dar pra eu responder todas as reviews, mais não quer dizer que eu não as leia. Eu sempre leio todas. Enfim agora vai começar o RATE M. E gente, quem tava lendo Escolha Honrada, mandem reviews. Ninguém anda mandando. Enfimm.. é isso. No próximo cap eu respondo as reviews, tomarem que gostem do cap.<p> 


	9. Capítulo 7

**Essa história não me pertence, e nem os personagens de Inuyasha**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha deslizou seu cartão-chave na fechadura da porta. Ele havia deliberadamente ficado fora até bem depois da meia-noite para evitar a rotina de ir para a cama com Kagome. Assim que ele cruzou a porta, a sensação de confinamento acelerou seus batimentos, e o suor começou a sair por seus poros. Havia passado meses no mar, trabalhan do sem parar em navios da TCL, e dormira em cabines dentro das quais uma pessoa mal conseguia levantar os braços. Três noites dividindo uma cabine com sacada não seriam um problema. Se sua companheira de quarto fos se qualquer outra pessoa. Sua reação claustrofóbica não tinha relação nenhuma com as dimensões do lugar, e sim com a mulher que ele havia deixado no bar horas atrás. O comediante no palco estava engraçado, mas mesmo assim Inuyasha se viu obrigado a se afastar das risadas de Kagome. Isso trazia de volta muitas lembranças — lembranças de um tempo em que ingenuamente resolvera baixar a guarda, apenas para ser atingido pela traição de Kagome.<p>

Fechou a porta com cuidado, e entrou no quarto escuro O mais silenciosamente possível. Estaria Kagome esperando por ele acordada? Ou já teria ido para a cama?

_Cama. _Uma palavra como outra qualquer. Mas quando a associava a Kagome, sentia seu coração se agitar. Sem con seguir enxergar, Inuyasha tateou à procura do colchão. O ele fante branco de veludo sentado no centro da colcha era o único ocupante da cama. Quando ainda estava na faculdade, Inuyasha passara nove meses trabalhando como camareiro de bordo. Na época, sabia como enrolar e dobrar toalhas de banho a fim de lhes dar a forma de 12 animais diferentes.

Enquanto seus olhos se ajustavam à falta de luz, notou que o banheiro estava vazio, e sua mala de mão estava no sofá. Então, estacou. Cama vazia. Banheiro vazio. Nem sinal de Kagome.

A marca Rendezvous era voltada principalmente a ca sais, mas sempre havia solteiros a bordo. Teria ela desis tido de desembarcar com ele e permanecido no bar para fisgar uma vítima mais fácil?

Uma desagradável sensação de perda o feriu de súbito. Examinou a cabine deserta mais uma vez. O canto inferior tremulante da cortina chamou sua atenção. Ele empurrou a cortina e encontrou Kagome sentada na sacada. Ela não se preocupara em acender a luz. Abriu até o fim a porta de vidro deslizante.

— Está enjoada?

Ela ergueu o rosto. A luz do luar banhava-lhe a face. Havia removido a maquiagem, mas não o vestido. O ângulo favorável de visão que tinha dela permitia ver o corpete sem alças que revelava um tentador decote.

— Não.

— Então por que não está na cama?

— Esqueci minha camisola.

A resposta dela foi para Inuyasha como um soco no estô mago. Kagome devia achá-lo a pessoa mais estúpida do mun do para cair em tal conversa.

— Puxa, que conveniente.

O sarcasmo na voz dele a fez estremecer.

— Nossa bagagem só foi entregue por volta de nove horas. Quando desarrumei as malas, eu me dei conta de que havia deixado minha camisola na secadora. Pode me emprestar uma camiseta esta noite? A menos que não se importe se eu dormir nua.

Uma parte de Inuyasha — mais precisamente falando, uma parte de sua anatomia — declararia na mesma hora, e aos gritos, se pudesse, que sem dúvida seria maravilhoso se ela dormisse nua. Felizmente, seu cérebro conseguiu par ticipar da decisão. Kagome sempre conseguia dar a suas men tiras um aspecto crível, uma aparência de verdade. Pior para ele não ter descoberto tal fato mais cedo. De qual quer modo, não lhe passou despercebida a informação de que a bagagem chegara tarde.

— Vou pegar uma camisa. Ela se levantou.

— Obrigada.

Inuyasha voltou para dentro e foi examinar a bagagem. Abriu-a com dois piparotes. Retirou uma camiseta branca e a entregou a Kagome.

— Obrigada. Só vai levar um minuto. — Kagome cruzou a cabine escura e desapareceu no banheiro. A porta se fechou.

Ficar esperando que os passos dela soassem pelo quar to era algo que o mantinha totalmente desperto, como se tivesse bebido sozinho uma garrafa de café forte. Pelo vis to, o sono demoraria bastante a chegar.

Inuyasha olhou para a cama e começou a pensar. Tirou sua bermuda e se cobriu antes que ela voltasse. Naquele mo mento, dentro do banheiro e bem perto de onde se en contrava, Kagome devia estar nua... Ele rangeu os dentes na tentativa de deter outra onda de excitação.

Momentos mais tarde, a porta se abriu. Kagome retomou, deixando acesa a luz do banheiro. A camisa ficara bas tante _grande _nela, mas o tecido só chegava até alguns centímetros abaixo da cintura, deixando boa parte de suas pernas desnudas. Mesmo sob a luz do luar Inuyasha podia perceber a forma e o movimento de seus seios debaixo do tecido branco enquanto ela pendurava o vestido no ar mário. Quando Kagome se virou para a cama, ele viu o tecido marcado por seus mamilos intumescidos e praguejou em silêncio.

Será que ela estava usando mais alguma roupa na parte de baixo? Ou seria possível deslizar a mão sob o algodão e acariciar suas nádegas nuas?

_Voc__ê__ n__ã__o vai acariciar coisa alguma._

— De que lado quer ficar? —_- _Kagome perguntou. Inuyasha precisou de alguns segundos para entender que ela se referia ao lado da cama em que cada um dormiria.

— Qualquer um. Qualquer lado está bom para mim. Ela percebeu o elefante e sorriu.

— Não é adorável?

— Quanto mais bem feito for o animal, maior será a gorjeta que o camareiro ganhará no fim da viagem.

Kagome mostrou a língua para ele.

— Estraga-prazeres.

O gesto infantil e provocativo o fez recordar como era divertido estar na companhia de Kagome nos tempos em que tudo ia bem entre os dois, e Inuyasha ainda não havia sido traído por ela. A maioria dos moradores da Flórida já havia acompanhado a proliferação de parques temáticos e armadilhas turísticas que se espalhavam pelo Estado como ervas daninhas. Menos ele e Kagome. Os dois passa vam a maior parte do tempo visitando parques e agindo como crianças, de dia, e à noite incendiavam os lençóis da cama, como adultos muito malcomportados. Rindo e gritando descontroladamente na montanha-russa, ou en tregues aos momentos de paixão, era bastante fácil evitar assuntos pessoais, e brincar de turista com Kagome represen tava para Inuyasha viver uma infância que ele e seus irmãos não tinham experimentado.

Sim, Kagome de fato era especial. Ela era uma das poucas pessoas com as quais conseguia relaxar.

_Pior para mim._

Kagome depositou com cuidado na prateleira a criatura fei ta de toalha antes de subir na cama e se enfiar entre os lençóis.

— O banheiro é todo seu, Inuyasha.

Esse comentário o fez entrarem ação. Eleapanhou o kit de barbear e os artigos de primeira necessidade e fugiu para o banheiro. Depois de escovar os dentes, vestiu um calção limpo e se sentou sobre a tampa fechada do vaso sanitário. Quanto tempo Kagome levaria para cair no sono? Deu a ela mais dez minutos antes de apagar a luz do ba nheiro com um estalo e abrir a porta aliviado.

Kagome provavelmente saíra da cama e fechara as corti nas. Inuyasha as queria abertas, mas não pretendia acordá-la com o barulho.

Não conseguia enxergar coisa alguma no quarto escu ro, mas conforme se aproximava da cama podia ouvir a respiração lenta, constante e profunda de Kagome. Deslizou por entre os lençóis e ficou deitado de costas. Cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça e olhou para o teto que mal enxerga va, temendo a noite em claro que o aguardava. Temendo deitar-se ao lado de Kagome. Querendo-a. Na condição em que se encontrava, seu sexo doía e o incomodava. Qual quer homem em sã consciência iria tratar um problema assim debaixo do chuveiro. _De jeito nenhum. Um homem em s__ã__ consci__ê__ncia trataria de aceitar o que aquela linda mulher oferecia sem restri__çõ__es. _Inuyasha sabia quão habil mente ela havia lançado sua rede na última vez, quão facilmente o convencera a querer mais do que um namoro, um relacionamento casual, apesar de sua determinação de nunca se casar, ter filhos ou permitir que uma mulher de pendesse dele.

A respiração de Kagome se alterou. Ela se revirou na cama e se aconchegou junto a Inuyasha. Uma perna lisa como seda descansou em sua coxa. Uma mão se abriu sobre seu esterno. Ele cerrou a mandíbula com força, até que doesse. Então, a mão de Kagome mudou de posição. Deslocou-se para baixo. Seu toque caloroso passou pela pele desnuda de Inuyasha e foi descansar um pouco acima de seu umbigo. A essa altura, Inuyasha temeu que seu coração atravessasse _as _costelas, de tão forte que batia. Mais alguns centímetros e ela encontraria a evidência da excitação dele, que mesmo agora se estendia na direção da mão de Kagome. Será que Kagome estava de fato dormindo ou apenas resolvera brincar: com ele? Inuyasha sabia a resposta: ela estava brincando. Se ria capaz de apostar seu Porsche nisso.

_Por que sabotar a si pr__ó__prio? Ela o usou da __ú__ltima vez. D__ê__ o troco agora, aproveite a chance._

Bom argumento. Inuyasha a queria e tomaria o que lhe era oferecido. Por que não? Kagome não iria se apaixonar por ele mesmo — quanto a isso não tinha dúvida. Impossível. Para que isso acontecesse, ela teria de ser um tipo dife rente de mulher. Não do tipo que declara amor por um homem e dias mais tarde vai para a cama com o pai des se homem. Ele tomou a mão de Kagome na sua e a conduziu na direção de sua carne enrijecida. A malha fina do seu calção nem mesmo diminuiu o prazer do toque escaldante da mão feminina, e sua ereção reagiu de imediato, num espasmo. Um reflexo, nada mais que isso.

A respiração de Kagome se modificou. Seus dedos se con traíram, e a tensão invadiu-lhe os músculos frouxos. Ou es tava dormindo e acordara, ou sabia fingir como ninguém. E quando se tratava de Kagome Higurashi, Inuyasha não podia con fiar em seu próprio julgamento para saber a diferença.

Acordar tocando Inuyasha só podia ser sonho, não passava de fantasia.

Kagome, ainda em processo de despertar, tentou se con centrar para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo. Sentia seus dedos envolverem algo espesso, que parecia ter a consistência de aço mas ao toque era macio como al godão. Ah, não havia dúvida... era Inuyasha, sim, definitiva mente. Ela percebeu uma respiração instável, e seu cheiro familiar confirmou a identificação. A palma da mão dele cobriu as costas da mão de Kagome, prendendo-a no lugar.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás, mas não pôde ver nada em meio à escuridão,

— O que está...?

— É apenas sexo — Inuyasha murmurou com voz rouca, fazendo todo o corpo de Kagome vibrar de excitação.

— Está... bem. — _Por agora._

Girando-a, Inuyasha a posicionou de costas. Uma perna coberta de pelos separou as pernas dela, e a manteve imó vel. Sua mão grande e quente soltou a de Kagome para explorar-lhe as coxas que a camiseta emprestada mal cobria. A palma da mão dele viajou pela calcinha, pela cintura, e então cobriu-lhe os seios. Segura. Rápida. Impaciente. Ele encontrou seu mamilo como um míssil guiado pelo calor acha seu alvo, puxou-o e o sacudiu, até que Kagome se contorcesse de desejo.

— Não vou me casar com você.

Kagome mordeu o lábio. Não esperava mesmo que fosse vencê-lo com facilidade. Mas, se quisesse chegar a algum lugar, teria de correr riscos.

— Por que esse assunto agora? Não lhe perguntei nada.

A boca de Inuyasha capturou a dela, e ele usou a língua para invadir, explorar, acariciar. Ele a devorava como se tivesse perdido todo o controle, como se não pudesse ter o suficiente dela — e isso era exatamente o que Kagome queria.

— Levante-se um pouco, quero tirar esta camiseta... — Transtornado de desejo, Inuyasha colocou uma mão sob as costas dela. Depois de tirar a peça e lançá-la longe, ele acariciou-lhe os seios demoradamente, tocando em cada centímetro daquela linda parte da anatomia de Kagome. Deixou que seus polegares pairassem sobre os mamilos intumescidos, esfregando-os sutilmente. De súbito, parou, respirou fundo e olhou para ela com um sorriso malicioso.

Como estava de olhos fechados, quase desfalecendo de prazer. Kagome levou algum tempo para perceber que ele a olhava. Por um breve momento os dois se fitaram, mas logo a doce tortura recomeçou, para delírio dela. Kagome gemeu ao sentir a língua quente em um seio, depois em outro, tocando, lambendo. Provocando. Logo a língua so mente já não bastava, e a boca de Inuyasha entrou em cena, mordiscando e sugando. Quando as mãos dele desliza ram para baixo, para a altura da calcinha, Kagome começou a acreditar que o paraíso realmente existia.

Inuyasha não gostava de se apressar, mas com aquela mu lher tinha de fazer um esforço sobre-humano para se con trolar e não explodir de prazer muito antes do que seria razoável E tinha considerável experiência na cama. Res pirando fundo, ele se deliciou com a visão da calcinha, da região em que as lindas pernas de Kagome se encontravam. Uma visão que quase o paralisava de prazer e emoção. Inuyasha passou a acariciar-lhe as nádegas, os quadris, de modo gentil, porém firme, dominador. Faminto.

Kagome não sabia se suportaria a tortura até o fim. Mas tinha certeza de que queria ser torturada assim por aquele homem.

Inuyasha arrancou de Kagome um gemido mais profundo quan do escorregou a mão para dentro da calcinha e a tocou intimamente, iniciando movimentos que só um amante experiente saberia executar —- até enfim penetrá-la bem devagar com o dedo. Ao mesmo tempo, com a boca aca riciava-lhe os seios, detendo-se ora em um, ora em outro.

Ela precisava disso. Precisava _dele. _O toque masculino, a boca faminta que a devorava com sofreguidão e o háli to dele contra a sua pele lhe faziam tão bem. Melhor do que qualquer coisa, melhor do que qualquer um que Kagome tivesse tentado em vão encontrar, desde que o conhecera.

— Onde estão os preservativos? — ele perguntou de pois de se livrar de suas roupas.

Com o corpo ainda trêmulo, Kagome rolou para o lado e abriu uma gaveta, satisfeita por ter se lembrado dos pre servativos. Apanhou uma embalagem de plástico e entre gou a Inuyasha. Então se deitou.

Inuyasha gentilmente retirou-lhe a calcinha. Kagome ouviu quando ele abriu a embalagem. Sem demora ele se colo cou sobre ela, cobrindo-a com seu corpo quente. A mag nífica ereção não demorou a ser sentida por Kagome — que já não via a hora de tê-lo dentro de sí.

Ele se posicionou entre as pernas de Kagome, e passou a fazer pressão na região entre as pernas dela.

Kagome estava pronta para recebê-lo.

— Inuyasha... Oh, Inuyasha!

No momento em que ele a penetrou, os pensamentos de Kagome como que se misturaram numa massa nebulosa de imagens que pareciam mover-se lentamente. Quando ela ergueu um pouco os quadris e o envolveu com as pernas, as investidas de Inuyasha se tomaram mais fortes e profundas — e tudo o mais se apagou da mente de Kagome. O que mais poderia querer, se tudo de que precisava estava ali? Os dois fazendo amor — amor, não apenas sexo.

As costas de Inuyasha se arquearam, e ele a beijou com paixão, com voracidade, como se nunca mais seus lábios fossem se separar dos dela. Mordiscou o queixo de Kagome, e o lóbulo da orelha, e o pescoço delicado. A cada carícia ela gemia, cada toque a fazia estremecer, pois Inuyasha possuía o mapa do prazer de seu corpo. E finalmente ele resolvera fazer amor como costumavam — como deveria ser sempre.

Kagome queria abraçá-lo, tinha de lhe mostrar que desejava dar-lhe prazer, assim como ele lhe dava. Tinha de mostrar-lhe como aquilo era bom — como _os dois _eram bons. Juntos. Não, definitivamente não se tratava apenas de sexo, mas também, e principalmente, de carinho e compartilhamento. E quando o clímax veio enfim, alcançou os dois aman tes ao mesmo tempo, num descontrole maravilhoso, numa confusão de bocas e pernas e gemidos sem fim. Unidos, os dois eram um só corpo, e os corações de. ambos pare ciam bater no mesmo ritmo descompassado.

Ele soltou-lhe as mãos, mas antes que Kagome pudesse abraçá-lo, ele deslizou para o lado e rolou de costas, com o antebraço sobre o rosto.

A satisfação tomou conta de Kagome. _Aquilo, _sim, era o que ambos costumavam compartilhar. Era o que procura va quando Inuyasha a abandonou. Era o motivo que a impedi ra de dormir com Inuno.

Porque ainda amava Inuyasha.

Ela se virou e pousou a palma da mão no peito másculo molhado de suor, sobre as espirais de pelos que cobriam a pele, bem onde se podia sentir seu coração disparado. Então ela se inclinou para depositar um beijo justamente ali, bem sobre seu coração.

Inuyasha, no entanto, ficou rígido e sentou-se de modo brusco, repelindo a mão de Kagome. Depois se levantou e foi ao banheiro. A porta se fechou e foi travada, e Kagome já não se sentia tão esfuziante. O chuveiro foi acionado, e a eu foria dela afundou como uma âncora.

Não era assim que esperava que a noite terminasse.

Podia ter dado um passo considerável no sentido de despertar nele o desejo de fazer amor com ela, mas dera dois gigantescos passos para trás também. Inuyasha pratica mente a mandara embora do quarto.

Divertir-se sozinha não tinha tanta graça quanto compar tilhar novas experiências.

Kagome entregou seu tubo de respiração para mergulho, apa nhou a toalha e a bolsa de praia e, descalça, caminhou com dificuldade pela areia entre as cabanas que vendiam drin ques, suvenires e artigos de praia, na direção da área de churrasco de Crescent Key — pequena ilha de propriedade da Taisho Cruise Line's e a primeira parada do cruzeiro.

Com Inuyasha a seu lado. Kagome poderia aproveitar melhor o passeio, que levava os participantes a observar o reci fe e os peixes coloridos. Mas ele já havia saído quando acordara pela manhã. Durante anos sua mãe repetira que o sono da filha era leve. Aparentemente, porém. Kagome não despertava com tanta facilidade após um orgasmo devas tador, do tipo "três-em-um". Não tinha escutado Inuyasha se levantar, tampouco o ouvira sair.

— Olá! Você está sozinha? — perguntou-lhe um jovem loiro, que parecia da mesma faixa etária dela. Ele passou a caminhar ao lado de Kagome. Era um rapaz bastante bonito.

— Sim. — Pelo menos naquele momento.

— Eu também. Meu nome é Kouga. Estou em seu grupo de mergulho.

— Eu sou Kagome.

— Para onde vai agora?

— Almoço. Depois, para a aula de jet sky.

— Tudo bem se a acompanhar?

Se pelo menos Inuyasha mostrasse por ela o mesmo inte resse que Kouga parecia ter... Mas Inuyasha nem mesmo podia ver o novo biquíni que comprara pensando nele. De qual quer modo, não queria dar a Kouga a idéia errada.

— Não sei...

Ele levantou as mãos e recuou um passo.

— Ei, não é uma tentativa de seduzir você ou coisa parecida. A não ser que esteja interessada, claro. Acontece que este lugar é mais adequado para casais, e meus ami gos de viagem se separaram. Nós deveríamos nos reunir para o almoço, mas não vi sinal deles ainda.

— Eu estou com um acompanhante. Ele ficou a bordo. — Kagome de repente teve uma idéia. — Amigos de viagem?

— Há seis de nós em três cabines. Fazemos parte de uma fraternidade, e nos reunimos todo verão desde a for matura para um cruzeiro de férias. Esse é o nosso quinto.

Ele acenou para alguém atrás dela. Kagome se voltou e viu outro rapaz, mais ou menos da mesma idade de Kouga, vindo na direção dos dois. Usava o mesmo tipo de calção de banho longo de Kouga.

— É um de seus amigos?

— Com certeza.

— Este é meu primeiro cruzeiro, e eu tenho muito a aprender. Você e seu amigo poderiam responder algumas poucas perguntas depois do almoço? Eu pago a primeira rodada de bebidas.

— Negócio fechado, Kagome.

Kagome havia mentido. Mas quando? Esta era a pergunta que não queria calar. Inuyasha caminhava pela areia, olhando de um lado para outro à procura de Kagome. Teria ela mentido ao dizer que o amava? Ou mentira quando afirmara que não o amava?

Porque na última noite ela fizera amor como se estives se gostando.

Não havia visto isso nos olhos dela. Porém, foi o que sentiu em seu toque. E também em seu beijo. E na ma neira como ela pronunciou seu nome. Em tudo, em cada momento, quem estava ao lado dele na cama era a Kagome de antigamente, agindo como agia antes de traí-lo.

_Mas foi mesmo uma trai__çã__o?_

Ela tinha declarado que o amava.

_Mas voc__ê__ a mandou embora, e lhe disse para procurar outro homem _— _um que pudesse lhe dar o que ela precisava._

Mas não seu pai... Qualquer um, menos ele! Kagome sabia que Inuno Taisho adorava atormentá-lo.

_Mas ser__á__ que ela sabia mesmo? _O ritmo das passadas de Inuyasha diminuiu. Ele não se lembrava de ter discutido com Kagome detalhes a respeito do estranho relacionamento que tinha com o pai.

_Voc__ê__ est__á__ procurando desculpas para ela._

Que droga! Mil vezes droga! Estava mais uma vez abor recido por causa dela. Mas se Kagome estava mesmo come çando a se interessar por ele, então seria necessário eli minar esse sentimento pela raiz. Antes que fosse tarde demais. Não podia se dar ao luxo de deixar Kagome chegar perto ou convencer a si mesma de que o amava, porque não suportaria viver com a morte, ou a total infelicidade, de outra mulher pesando em sua consciência.

Amaldiçoando seu fraco por ela e sua estupidez por ne cessitar do corpo e da companhia dela, ele vasculhou as cabanas, praias e mesas. Quão difícil seria encontrar uma loira de cabelos encaracolados em uma pequena ilha sem estradas e cuja única saída era a própria embarcação na qual chegara? A TCL havia anunciado vários pontos para excur são, dentro da ilha e ao redor dela. Se seguisse por tempo suficiente por qualquer caminho, ele encontraria Kagome.

A areia quente atravessava suas sandálias, e o sol tosta va suas costas nuas. Ele usava calção de banho — como um turista — como camuflagem, mas já fazia bastante tempo que não se sentia confortável numa roupa tão casu al. Cinco anos, para ser exato. Desde que deixara Miami, Inuyasha passara cada dia tentando fazer a Wayfarer Cruise Lines superar a TCL.

Tentando derrotar Inuno Taisho em seu próprio jogo.

Ao escutar uma risada, Inuyasha se deteve. Era a risada de Kagome. Ele girou e seguiu o som que parecia vir de um bar próximo, e a encontrou em uma mesa coberta por um guarda-sol, cercada por um grupo de seis rapazes. To dos na faixa etária dos vinte e poucos. Estavam, portan to, mais perto da idade dela que dos 35 de Inuyasha. Sobre a mesa havia pratos vazios, garrafas de cerveja, copos de bebida.

Sentiu uma estranha queimação na boca do estômago, e ficou preocupado. Indigestão? Provavelmente. Precisa ria ter uma conversa com o cozinheiro-chefe do navio. Ou será que estava com ciúme? Não podia ser. Para ter ciúme dela, precisaria antes de algum sentimento por Kagome que não fosse de raiva por ter sido manipulado. Um sentimen to que não fosse respeito por seu trabalho. Ou algo além de mera atração por seu corpo.

O biquíni preto dela deixava-lhe quase o corpo todo desnudo.

— Kagome!

Quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado. Kagome se surpreen deu e olhou para os lados.

— Olá, Inuyasha!

Ele poderia jurar que o rosto dela ficou vermelho quan do o viu. Seria culpa? Estaria sondando possíveis amantes após ter deixado sua cama apenas algumas horas antes? Ele pousou uma mão sobre o ombro dela e acenou com a cabeça para seu harém masculino.

— Senhores. Inuyasha Taisho, da Taisho Cruise Lines. Espero que não se importem se roubar minha assistente de vocês.

Apenas uma pergunta retórica, claro. Inuyasha notou os olhos arregalados de Kagome. Então, um dos rapazes fez um comentário, dando um sorriso largo para ela.

— Trabalha para a agência de cruzeiros? Ah, esse é o motivo para todas aquelas perguntas.

O ombro de Kagome se encolheu sob a mão de Inuyasha. Ele olhou para baixo e viu o nariz dela franzido.

— Desculpem-me por guardar segredo sobre o trabalho. Mas este é mesmo o meu primeiro cruzeiro, e há muitas coisas a respeito dessa atividade que eu não sei. Eu lhes agradeço muito pelas considerações, que fizeram quando compararam a TCL aos concorrentes.

Ela encaixou uma caneta em seu caderno de anota ções. Inuyasha se lembrou de que Kagome sempre levava um caderno assim em sua bolsa. Adorava fazer anotações a respeito do que lhe interessava. Sempre fazia isso na época em que trabalhava para seu pai. Uma brisa soprou sobre as folhas do caderno — páginas tomadas de letras pequenas e nítidas escritas a mão. Mas ela estava tra balhando? Não havia percebido que cada um daqueles rapazes a fitava como se quisesse despi-la com os olhos? Mas não poderia culpá-los, pois da. posição em que esta va tinha um ângulo excelente de seu decote inacredita velmente soberbo.

Kagome levantou-se e apanhou seus pertences. Inuyasha tirou a mão de seu ombro.

— Bem, eu acho que isso significa que você não irá à sua primeira aula de jet sky — disse um dos rapazes, olhando para Inuyasha com cara de poucos amigos. — Que chato. Ela queria aprender.

Kagome mordeu o lábio, e o desapontamento ficou eviden te na expressão em seu rosto.

— Eu também acho. Mas deve haver trabalho a fazer. Gostei de conhecê-los. Obrigada mais uma vez pela ajuda.

— Obrigado pelas bebidas — respondeu o jovem loiro. — Talvez possamos vê-la no luau esta noite. Reserve uma dança para mim.

— Vou fazer o possível, Kouga. — Kagome acenou e olhou interrogativamente para Inuyasha.

Ele lhe segurou o cotovelo e a levou para o outro lado do bar, longe dos olhos cobiçosos do seu fã-clube.

— Você estava trabalhando? — ele perguntou.

— Sim, e tenho algumas informações realmente boas para você. Mas por que você revelou sua identidade?

Boa pergunta. E a resposta que tinha em mente não o agradava. Ele sentiu mesmo ciúme. Inferno. Por ser idiota acabara dando com a língua nos dentes.

— Nunca andou de jet sky?

— Não.

A vontade de Inuyasha era voltar para o barco a fim de apa nhar algumas roupas para Kagome. Seu olhar não abandona va aquela pele ligeiramente bronzeada e saboreava-lhe os seios perfeitos dentro do biquíni, a curva da cintura e a depressão do umbigo. E as pernas mais bem torneadas que já havia visto na vida.

Precisava se controlar, pois aquele não era o momento mais propício para deixar que a excitação o dominasse. Então, agarrou a mão de Kagome, a fim de conduzi-la a um determinado lugar.

— Vamos, venha.

— Mas o barco fica em outra direção.

— O navio — corrigiu Inuyasha. — Mas os jet skis estão em outro lugar, nesta direção.

— Mas...

— Se você quer aulas, então asterá. De mim. — E so mente por cima do cadáver dele Kagome, dançaria com aquele estudante tolo no luau.

* * *

><p>Suelly, Relena-chan, Chuva fina, StellaCagni, Tatiane, Ruh chan! Amores meu tempo está muito corrido, e eu sempre to exausta, mais obrigadasso por mandarem reviews, vocês não sabem o quanto me anima ler as reviews de vocês. Então esperam que gostem desse cap. E continuem mandando, beijao<p> 


	10. Capítulo 8

** Essa história não me pertence, e nem os personagens de Inuyasha**

* * *

><p>As coxas firmes coladas às de Kagome e as poderosas mãos segurando-lhe as costelas bem abaixo dos seios deviam ter sobre ela um efeito relaxante — mas provocavam o efeito contrário.<p>

Ela prendeu a respiração quando o jet sky se projetou para cima, atravessou a crista de uma onda e voltou a mergulhar. A alegria fez seus batimentos se acelerarem, aguçando seus outros sentidos para o gosto de sal em seus lábios, o calor do sol em sua pele e o vento contra seus ca belos. A vibração da máquina em que estava sentada e a sensação daquele homem atrás dela a deixavam... bem, a esquentavam, e nesse caso a água do mar que caía sobre ela o tempo todo não podia refrescá-la.

Uma buzina soou, indicando o fim do horário das ativi dades náuticas. Kagome não pôde deixar de se sentir desapon tada. Ela não estava pronta para parar com a diversão; não estava pronta para dividir nem a máquina nem o homem com outra pessoa naquela pequena ilha, nem queria ir trabalhar. Não seria nada difícil passar mais tempo deslizan do sobre aquele maravilhoso mar, com os braços e pernas de Inuyasha presos ao redor de seu corpo.

Como se sentisse a relutância de Kagome em retornar, Inuyasha tirou as mãos do torso dela e segurou o guidão junto com Kagome. No mesmo instante ela sentiu o calor das mãos for tes. Diminuindo a velocidade do veículo, Inuyasha fez uma ampla curva em U e seguiu em direção à praia. A fim de recuperar o fôlego, Kagome se recostou sobre ele. Embora os coletes salva-vidas estivessem entre os dois, separando seus corpos, ela não podia estar mais consciente de cada centímetro musculoso do corpo logo atrás do seu, e dos braços fortes que a enlaçavam.

— Foi divertido demais — comentou Kagome, ainda en tusiasmada. — E felizmente não havia nenhum tubarão para nos devorar...

— Você ainda não está fora da água — retrucou Inuyasha com voz deliberadamente sinistra, e então fingiu cravar os dentes no pescoço de Kagome, mordendo-a com carinho.

Ela gritou e se contorceu, e então girou no assento am plo e almofadado a fim de olhar para Inuyasha. O sorriso per verso na face bronzeada dele roubou-lhe o ar e encheu seu coração de esperança. _Esse _era o homem por quem havia se apaixonado perdidamente. Um homem que se divertia tanto quanto trabalhava. A risada dela morreu, e seu sor riso vacilou.

— Obrigada. Adorei tudo isso, Inuyasha.

O sorriso dele se desvaneceu, e sua face mostrou tensão.

— Não há de quê.

Inuyasha guiou o veículo em direção à enseada, onde anco rariam. Kagome olhou para a frente novamente e se aconche gou mais aos braços que a cercavam.

— Mas você sem dúvida entregou seu disfarce quando revelou quem era, e ainda por cima liderou um passeio de jet sky sem estar registrado para a excursão.

— A atendente na certa não falará com ninguém no na vio. Porém, mesmo que fale não fará diferença nenhuma. Eu já vi o que precisava ver

Kagome se sobressaltou. Isso significava que os dois dei xariam o cruzeiro mais cedo? Ela não queria voltar. O sim ples pensamento de que a viagem acabaria a entristecia. Não estava pronta para abandonar aquele delicioso cru zeiro. Queria muito desfrutar de suas três noites.

— O que achou em suas buscas, Inuyasha?

— Bem, trata-se de informação confidencial. Kagome se arrepiou.

— Ora, nós somos uma equipe. Você mesmo disse isso.

— Na TCL as informações às vezes ganham vida própria.

— Que está insinuando? Eu não estimulo nenhuma fá brica de boatos. Nunca participei disso.

Um funcionário se aproximou deles para ancorar o veí culo, o que fez Kagome interromper temporariamente seu pro testo. Inuyasha saiu de seu lugar e andou na água em direção à praia. Kagome fez o mesmo, apanhando a sacola de praia e a toalha e partindo com passos pesados. Ele a conduziu para o bar mais próximo e comprou duas garrafas de água.

Olhando de relance para uma rede desocupada que estava distante, Kagome o seguiu na direção de um par de espreguiçadeiras colocadas debaixo da sombra de uma árvore. Ela deixou suas coisas ao lado da cadeira e se sen tou. Talvez pudesse se esticar em uma rede mais tarde. O navio não zarparia até depois do luau daquela noite. Eles permaneceriam durante horas na ilha. A menos que Inuyasha solicitasse um helicóptero para tirá-los dali e levá-los para casa. Kagome sabia que era possível, pois Inuno fizera isso algumas vezes, e ela mesma providenciara os vôos.

Ela aceitou a garrafa de água que Inuyasha lhe ofereceu.

— Inuyasha, como pode querer que o ajude se você se re cusa a me dizer o que houve?

— Você já ajudará bastante se lembrar que isso é uma investigação confidencial.

O tom de voz dele a irritou. Kagome rangeu os dentes e engoliu a água. Confiança. Tudo se resumia a confiança — ou à falta dela. Era difícil conquistar a confiança de Inuyasha. Mas não impossível. Kagome pôs de lado a água e tirou abruptamente um frasco de protetor solar de sua bolsa. Já havia colocado uma quantidade generosa antes, mas só assim sua pele clara suportava tanto sol; e a maioria das atividades do cruzeiro acontecia a céu aberto. Um céu ma ravilhoso e sem nuvens podia ser bom para os negócios, mas não para sua pele sensível e pálida. Inuyasha, por outro lado, já estava bronzeado: tinha escurecido vários tons.

— Será que consigo convencê-lo a ir às aulas de hula mais tarde?

— Já que insiste.

A resposta dele não veio acompanhada de um sorriso. O sujeito legal e engraçado tinha desaparecido no ar. Inuyasha colocou a garrafa de água sobre a mesa que havia entre os dois e se levantou. Apanhou o protetor solar da mão de Kagome e fez um movimento circular com um dedo. Ela ficou de costas para Inuyasha. Um arrepio que ela não pôde reprimir a atravessou seu corpo, em antecipação ao toque das poderosas mãos masculinas em sua pele.

Inuyasha sentou-se de pernas abertas na espreguiçadeira atrás dela. Posicionou as pernas bem ao lado das dela, como haviam ficado no jet sky, mas sem encostar nelas dessa vez. Kagome lamentou a distância entre seus corpos. Ela escutou o clique da tampa, e sentiu o cheiro de leite de coco vindo do protetor solar. Então as mãos dele tocaram-lhe os ombros. A loção era fria, mas suas mãos rapidamente es quentavam o creme — e o _esquentavam _— enquanto espa lhavam o produto em suas costas, braços e ombros.

Os dedos de Inuyasha mergulharam abaixo da borda infe rior do biquíni, pouco acima de suas nádegas, para o silen cioso delírio dela. Ele passou o dedo ao longo do elástico.

— Está ficando queimado aqui.

O coração dela se aqueceu. Kagome pensou em inclinar-se para trás a fim de que Inuyasha pudesse alcançar-lhe o rosto, mas havia outras pessoas por perto. Em vez disso, prefe riu render-se à tentação de afagar as pernas nuas e bron zeadas de Inuyasha.

Agarrando os punhos de Kagome, ele os retirou de suas pernas e as conduziu de volta ao colo da jovem.

O desapontamento de Kagome ficou evidente.

— Você mesma pode fazer o resto. — A voz de Inuyasha soou mais áspera que de costume.

Ela se voltou a fim de olhar no rosto dele, mas Inuyasha se levantou e retomou lentamente para a sua cadeira. Ele estava sempre aumentando a distância entre os dois. No entanto, a protuberância que erguia o calção de banho de Inuyasha enquanto ele caminhava devagar na direção da espreguiçadeira disse a Kagome tudo o que ela necessitava saber. Seu toque não tinha passado despercebido por ele. Bom. Kagome estava tentada a sugerir que os dois retomas sem ao navio e à privacidade da cabine para saciar o de sejo mútuo — mas havia visto um lado de Inuyasha, naquele dia na praia, que ela começava a acreditar que nunca mais veria de novo. Isso deu a Kagome novo ânimo para prosseguir com seus planos. Estava determinada a fazer surgir nova mente o amante adorável que Inuyasha fora um dia.

— Quer que eu passe em suas costas?

— Não. — A resposta dura e um tanto seca a fez sen tir-se rejeitada, mas Kagome havia feito muito progresso até ali para desistir tão rápido.

— Aposto que você conhece todos os bons esconderi jos da ilha — disse ela.

Inuyasha bebeu sua água em vez de responder.

— Nós podemos encontrar um.

Kagome não podia ver atrás das lentes, mas o repentino silêncio de Inuyasha e o alargamento das narinas dele eram sinais evidentes.

— Você mesma disse que eu preciso conquistar a con fiança de meus funcionários na TCL. Ser pego transando com minha assistente no farol não vai ajudar muito nesse sentido.

Kagome se encolheu diante das palavras duras de Inuyasha, mas ele não deixava de ter razão. Olhando de novo para Inuyasha, ela decidiu mudar o rumo da conversa.

— Deve ter sido engraçado ter uma ilha como playground quando você estava crescendo. Você, Sango e Sesshomaru vinham para cá com freqüência?

— Isso não é um playground. Quando vínhamos para cá, vínhamos para trabalhar.

— Fazendo o quê? — Embora já tivesse dito a ela que trabalhara a bordo de diversos navios, Inuyasha nunca lhe dera detalhes sobre essas experiências.

— Sesshomaru trabalhava com atividades aquáticas em em barcações. Jet sky, esqui aquático, coisas assim. Já Sango lidava com a parte de mergulho.

Kagome esperou que ele prosseguisse, mas isso não acon teceu.

— E você, o que fazia?

— Cuidava da comida. De todo tipo de detalhe estúpido e insignificante. Lidava com a manutenção. Papai sempre reservava para mim os trabalhos mais árduos e sujos. A única ocupação que me rendeu gorjetas foi a de camareiro. Papai gostou da idéia de me ver limpando banheiros.

O Inuno que Inuyasha descrevia agora não parecia ser aquele que Kagome havia conhecido.

— Mas por que ele faria isso?

— Ele disse que se eu quisesse dirigir a TCL precisaria conhecer a fundo as entranhas da empresa. E fez o melhor que pôde para ter certeza de que isso aconteceria.

A amargura na voz de Inuyasha a tocou profundamente.

— Sinto muito, Inuyasha.

Os lábios dele se comprimiram ainda mais.

— Pois eu não sinto. Poucos presidentes de empresas são capazes de compreender seus funcionários como eu compreendo os meus. Meu pai foi duro demais comigo, mas no fim das contas acabou me fazendo um favor.

Kagome o fitou horrorizada. Sabia o quanto Inuno podia ser impiedoso com seus competidores. Mas teria sido tão duro assim com os próprios filhos? Aparentemente sim.

Como era possível que o homem descrito por Inuyasha fosse o mesmo que a tratava tão bem? Teria ela ficado tão cega pelo entusiasmo de ser promovida e transferida para o andar superior que deixara de notar sinais impor tantes, enxergando um mundo cor-de-rosa, de contos de fada? Talvez até o relacionamento dela com Inuyasha. As dú vidas começavam a causar-lhe ansiedade e nervosismo. Logo começaria a sentir pontadas no estômago por causa disso. Não. Não! Ela amava Inuyasha. Ou não? De qualquer modo, tinha de admitir que havia aprendido mais sobre ele nos últimos dez dias do que aprendera nos meses em que formaram um casal, anos atrás. Inuyasha Taisho era bem mais complexo do que o lindo e charmoso rapaz que havia causado nela uma impressão profunda, que compartilhara com ela ótimos momentos de um tempo bom e que lhe ensinara os prazeres do sexo. Kagome sabia agora que ele apenas permitira que o conhecesse superficialmente.

Balançando a cabeça, ela se recostou na cadeira e puxou a aba do boné mais para a frente do rosto. Como pôde se convencer de que estava apaixonada por um homem que conhecia tão pouco? Tinha de reconhecer que o Inuyasha _de agora _— o homem que se encontrava diante dela naque le momento — tinha profundidade, caráter e integridade, qualidades com as quais, até onde conseguia se lembrar, o Inuyasha mais jovem não contava. E sem dúvida a versão melhorada de Inuyasha era ainda mais irresistível.

— Deve ser bom aproveitar férias pagas menos de duas semanas após começar em um novo emprego.

O comentário desagradável de Sesshomaru chamou a atenção de Kagome, que esperava enquanto a impressora despejava seus papéis na segunda-feira pela manhã. Ela girou sua cadeira e o viu entrar no escritório dela com um passo bastante confiante, muito semelhante ao do irmão. Kagome nunca tivera problema de espécie alguma com Sesshomaru an tes de sair da TCL, nos tempos em que trabalhava com Inuno. Na verdade, acreditava que ele agia como pacifi cador em muitos desentendimentos entre Inuno e Inuyasha. Contudo, desde que Kagome havia retornado à empresa Sesshomaru a tratava de modo um tanto frio.

— O que pensa que está fazendo, Sesshomaru? Caia fora daí! — A voz de Inuyasha soou através da porta aberta antes que Kagome pudesse responder. — Se tem algum problema co migo ou com alguém de minha equipe, deve se dirigir a mim.

Os dois irmãos discutiram, ambos de punhos cerrados. Suas posturas e perfis eram tão parecidos. Tudo neles era bastante parecido, na verdade. Tinham ambos a mesma al tura, ombros largos, sobrancelhas escuras e grossas, nariz reto e queixo obstinado. Kagome ainda não havia notado tais semelhanças entre eles.

— Você deu o fora sem dizer uma palavra a ninguém! — A voz de Sesshomaru carregava uma mensagem oculta que Kagome não conseguiu entender.

— Ora, Sesshomaru, sua assistente sabia que nós estaríamos fora da cidade, e também sabia quando voltaríamos. Se não quis lhe passar essas informações, o problema é seu e dela.

— Ela não conhecia o seu paradeiro. Droga, não sabia onde diabos você estava! Para mim, você tinha voltado para a Califórnia.

Inuyasha e Sesshomaru mais uma vez se encararam em silêncio, e assim ficaram por um longo momento. — Eu estava fora do alcance do celular.

— Tirar férias viola os termos do testamento.

— Não me diga. Sendo assim, ainda bem que Kagome e eu não saímos de férias. Nós estávamos trabalhando, cuidan do de interesses da TCL — Inuyasha disse num tom de voz mais ameno. — Eu não podia revelar nossos planos sem chamar a atenção.

Todo e qualquer vestígio do homem que compartilhara a cabine e a cama de Kagome todas as noites durante o cru zeiro desapareceu no momento em que desembarcaram, na manhã daquele dia. De fato, Inuyasha dançara com ela no luau, e haviam feito amor todas as noites a bordo do na vio. Mas ele dera mostras de que não queria fazer amor, embora não pudesse evitar. Todas as vezes ele se levan tava da cama imediatamente após o clímax, antes mesmo que o ritmo de sua respiração acalmasse ou que o suor secasse em sua pele. Seus próximos passos eram correr para o banheiro, voltar e deitar em seu lado do colchão. Tudo acontecera como Inuyasha havia determinado na oca sião em que selaram o acordo, no início do contrato: o relacionamento entre os dois envolveria apenas sexo, e eles não posariam de casal feliz.

A contradição entre a paixão arrebatadora e a indiferen ça do homem com quem dividia o quarto era, na melhor das hipóteses, desconcertante para Kagome. Os dois haviam estado juntos. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, longe. Muito, muito longe um do outro. Depois de chegarem do cruzeiro foram para a casa de Kagome. Inuyasha mal permitiu que entrassem na casa, e antes de seguirem para o escritório só tiveram tempo de colocar as bagagens na sala e vestir as roupas de trabalho.

— Inuyasha, por que você não pôde fazer esse tal trabalho aqui mesmo? — perguntou Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha olhou para Kagome.

— Kagome, deixe a secretária eletrônica gravar as chamadas e traga sua agenda e a planilha eletrônica para meu escritório.

Inuyasha girou nos calcanhares e seguiu para o escritório, seguido de perto por Sesshomaru.

— Mas que... Inuyasha, o que está acontecendo?

Surpresa, porém feliz por se sentir enfim incluída após ter sido rechaçada durante o passeio na ilha, Kagome seguiu as instruções de Inuyasha e se juntou a eles. O silêncio que caiu sobre o escritório em que estavam era quase palpável.

— Feche a porta — ordenou Inuyasha, e Kagome obedeceu. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, indicando que Kagome se sentasse na cadeira para visitantes ao lado de Sesshomaru. — Nós fizemos uma viagem de três noites no _Abalone. _Diga a ele o que você encontrou. Kagome.

— Epa, espere aí. Você participou voluntariamente de um cruzeiro? Você odeia cruzeiros.

Kagome não sabia se olhava para Inuyasha ou para Sesshomaru, tal a sua surpresa diante do comentário de Sesshomaru. Inuyasha odia va cruzeiros? Ele jamais lhe revelara isso. E como podia odiar viagens de navio, com toda a experiência que pos suía na área?

—Necessidade, meu caro. — Dito isto, acenou para que Kagome prosseguisse.

Reprimindo as dúvidas e perguntas que teimavam em lhe martelar o cérebro, Kagome abriu sua agenda.

— Eu conversei com cerca de três dezenas de clientes enquanto estava a bordo, mas recebi a maioria das infor mações de um grupo de seis homens que havia viajado em cinco cruzeiros da Rendezvous com diferentes destinos, ao longo de cinco anos. Eram solteiros, mas se encaixavam no padrão de idade e na média de renda perseguidas pela marca. Segundo essas pessoas que entrevistei, tanto a qualidade como a quantidade da comida servida caíram sensivelmente, e a bebida parecia estar aguada. Eles es tavam muito inclinados a trocar a Rendezvous por outra empresa para o cruzeiro do próximo ano.

Inuyasha estendeu a mão. Kagome passou-lhe a planilha ele trônica. Um dedo bronzeado percorreu as colunas e parou em um determinado ponto.

— Há dois anos, a Rendezvous solicitou e recebeu 4,6 milhões de dólares para renovação de material. Pelo que constatei a bordo, os tecidos não são trocados há dez anos. Os tapetes, cortinas e colchas são gastos e desbotados. As toalhas são finas. Vi pratos lascados nas pilhas de pratos em todas as ocasiões em que comi nos buffê.

Inuyasha olhou para Sesshomaru com severidade.

— Se não foi para os navios, então para onde foi esse dinheiro?

— Não faço a menor idéia. Eu terei de checar os livros.

— Kagome vai pegá-los e tirar cópias deles para nós. Que ro que você os examine com absoluto cuidado, sem deixar escapar nada, e _em casa. _Eu farei o mesmo. E precisare mos investigar todos os outros navios da marca, porque o dinheiro não foi gasto no _Abalone, _de jeito nenhum.

Os olhos de Sesshomaru se estreiram.

_—_Acha que alguém está nos espionando?

Kagome sentiu uma pontada no estômago. Inuyasha descon fiava de que havia ocorrido desvio de verba. Inuyasha olhou para Kagome, e então voltou a fitar o irmão. Parecia mais de terminado que nunca.

— Não terei certeza até verificarmos os outros navios e os livros, mas tudo indica que sim. E agradeça a Kagome por nos colocar na direção certa. Se não fossem as perguntas que fez a clientes que viajaram mais de uma vez, nós nun ca saberíamos por onde começar.

O elogio dele a encheu de orgulho e prazer. Inuyasha dirigiu a Kagome outro demorado e intenso olhar.

— Ninguém deverá saber de nada do que conversamos aqui. Sesshomaru, nem mesmo sua assistente saberá do que foi falado. Temos de ter cuidado com fofocas na TCL. Se al guém estiver desviando dinheiro da empresa, não vamos querer que essa pessoa seja alertada e tenha tempo de fu gir ou de encobrir suas pegadas para sair impune.

Sesshomaru se inclinou para a frente, apoiando os cotovelos nos braços da cadeira.

— Qual é o plano, Inuyasha?

— Quero cada navio da Rendezvous inspecionado para melhorias. Isso deverá ser feito assim que chegarem ao porto. Como os cruzeiros partem de Miami, isso é algo que podemos administrar sem alarde.

Sesshomaru balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

— E como Sango está em Dallas, nós dois teremos de fazer o trabalho de campo e de coleta de dados, porque não confiarei essa tarefa a mais ninguém.

Kagome fez apressadamente anotações, deixando lembretes a fim de reagendar os compromissos. Olhou para Inuyasha.

— Você pode inspecionar as outras marcas também, para ampliar a investigação.

Ambos olharam com interesse para Kagome.

— Minha mãe adorava mistérios. Li vários deles en quanto ela estava... doente. Há sempre "laranjas" e pistas falsas para acobertar o verdadeiro vilão.

Inuyasha recebeu muito bem a sugestão, acenando um vi goroso "sim" com a cabeça.

—- Ótima observação, Kagome!

Ela se deliciou com a aprovação dele.

— Adoro o funcionamento tortuoso da mente feminina — Sesshomaru comentou.

Kagome fez uma expressão de desagrado diante do comen tário, e Inuyasha fez uma careta para Sesshomaru.

— Podemos ter um minuto a sós? — Sesshomaru perguntou a Inuyasha, inclinando a cabeça na direção de Kagome.

Inuyasha imaginava qual o assunto que seu irmão tinha para tratar com eleem particular. Contudo, tinha de ouvi-lo até o fim para saber ao certo.

— Certo. Kagome, pode providenciar uma lista com os ho rários de chegada dos navios e as datas para o próximo trimestre?

Sesshomaru não voltou a falar até que a porta se fechasse atrás de Kagome.

— Confia nela _tanto assim?_

Tendo em vista o que dissera ao irmão duas semanas atrás, Inuyasha compreendeu o ceticismo de Sesshomaru.

— Nessa questão, sim.

— Cara, você está indo para a cama com Kagome de novo, não está? Está apaixonado por ela outra vez?

— Isso de me apaixonar por ela nunca aconteceu.

— Vamos, não adianta negar. Da última vez, Sango e eu fizemos uma aposta: quanto tempo você resistiria antes de decidir desafiar a "Maldição dos Taisho" e se casar com ela.

Inuyasha se levantou e caminhou até a janela. Ficou olhan do fixamente para o porto, para todo aquele espaço aber to, mas a sensação de confinamento permanecia.

— Tenho cara de idiota? Amar um Taisho não é nada bom. Nossos pais tiveram um péssimo casamento, e como se isso não bastasse, eu, Sango e você nos envolvemos em relacionamentos ruins.

— Sango foi a que chegou mais perto de ter um bom relacionamento.

Com as mãos nos quadris, Inuyasha encarou o irmão.

— Oh, sim. E tudo acabou tão bem para nossa irmã, não é? O marido e o bebê que Sango carregava foram mortos quando saíam da festa de casamento. Tem falado com ela?

— Não, eu sempre acabo adiando a ligação.

— Vou ligar para ela esta noite e aproveitar para colo cá-la a par das novidades. Ela pode ter alguma idéia inte ressante para o caso que vamos investigar.

— No testamento ficou bem claro que ela não poderia trabalhar.

— Que tipo de louco manipulador deixaria um testa mento desses? Forçá-la a ficar sem trabalhar durante um ano e a permanecer em casa?

Sesshomaru encolheu os ombros.

— Escute com atenção, Inuyasha. Papai não era louco, em bora você pense o contrário. E depois de seu primeiro der rame, ele...

— Derrame? Mas que derrame? — Apanhado de sur presa, Inuyasha arregalou os olhos de perplexidade.

— Sim, ele sofreu um derrame há onze meses. Não foi grave. Os médicos resolveram o problema com uma droga milagrosa, quase sem efeitos colaterais. E com isso papai não perdeu um só dia de trabalho.

— Por que vocês não me avisaram?

— Porque ele nos proibiu de dizer a você. Papai queria que você voltasse por vontade própria.

— Em outras palavras, rastejando e implorando-lhe per dão. — Inuyasha bufou. Nem mesmo tão próximo da morte seu pai o quisera por perto. Que bom tomar conhecimento disso.

— Acredite ou não, eu acho que nosso pai sentiu mais respeito por você justamente porque você partiu. Se tives se ficado, ele não sentiria o mesmo. Em outras palavras, tenho fortes suspeitas de que papai teve orgulho de sua coragem, porque precisou de coragem para largar tudo que construiu e ir embora, Inuyasha. Ele não perdeu de vista a Wayfarer. E também ficou de olho em você.

A sensação de claustrofobia de Inuyasha se intensificou.

— Inuno devia ter ficado de olho na Rendezvous, isso sim.

— Na verdade, eu é que devia. Era minha função.

— Você não tem acesso a toda a papelada necessária. O escritório do presidente é que tem. Mas convenhamos... Nós dois sabemos que papai nunca foi o tipo de admi nistrador que põe a mão na massa. Nós iremos até o fim, Sesshomaru. Se não conseguir mais nada este ano, já ficarei sa tisfeito por colocar ordem na bagunça que ele deixou.

— Apenas procure não estragar tudo dessa vez com sua assistente. E me escute, pelo amor de Deus: não a engravi de. Veja o exemplo de papai e tome cuidado.

— Isso não vai acontecer.

Num relacionamento baseado em sexo, bastava tomar cuidado para que não acontecesse.

Depois de um dia extremamente cansativo. Kagome não via a hora de voltar para casa. Inuyasha, percebendo o cansaço dela, insistiu para que fossem embora, encerracem o expediente.

— Você está visivelmente no limite, Kagome. A tarefa que está realizando é tediosa e demorada. Eu mesmo estou bem cansado.

— Vou fazer um café.

— Nada disso. Vamos para casa. Precisamos dormir. O trabalho pode esperar até amanhã. — Inuyasha viu a fotogra fia de uma mulher na mesa de Kagome. — É sua mãe nessa foto, não?

— Sim... — Kagome receou que ele fizesse comentários sobre sua mãe. Cansada como estava, não seria boa ideia ficar falando sobre ela. Se começasse a chorar, não partia mais.

— Preciso lhe perguntar uma coisa, Kagome. Quando você tomou conhecimento do diagnóstico de sua mãe?

— Ahn... Vinte dias depois de sua partida.

— E você contou o caso para o meu pai.

— S-sim... Não pude evitar. Tive que faltar um dia no trabalho —explicou Kagome, um tanto envergonhada.

— Sujeito miserável! — Inuyasha vociferou.

A expressão em seu rosto era uma mistura de fúria e asco. Mas qual o motivo para isso?

— Por que diz isso? — ela perguntou.

— A especialidade de meu pai era encontrar um ponto fraco em uma mulher e então explorá-lo.

— Não, Inuyasha, eu não acredito que Inu...

— Abra seus olhos, que droga! Ele era patético, trai çoeiro, sujo. Um completo desgraçado! E eu me pergunto como você, sendo tão inteligente, não percebe isso.

Kagome se espantou com a reação de Inuyasha. Nunca o vira tão furioso antes.

— Eu... apenas sei o que vi, e como Inuno me tratou. A resposta dela pareceu enfurecê-lo ainda mais.

— Eu tenho de fazer uma ligação. Boa noite.

Inuyasha saiu do escritório, deixando-a. E Kagome soube que naquela noite teria de dormir sozinha.

* * *

><p>Oi gente, gostaram desse cap? Os dois se aproximam, e se afastam, não da pra entender.<p>

Chuva fina - Gostou do inu tendo mais atitude? perdeu o controle um pouco, ta na cara dele, que ele morre de ciumes dela né.. oque achou do cap?


	11. Capítulo 9

** Essa história não me pertence, e nem os personagens de Inuyasha**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha emergiu na parte rasa da piscina olímpica locali zada no primeiro andar do prédio da TCL. Com os olhos ainda fechados, ele sacudiu a cabeça, lançando água nas pernas de Kagome.<p>

— Por que você odeia viajar em cruzeiros?

Os olhos dele se abriram, e em seguida se estreitaram. Ele passou a mão pelo rosto para retirar o excesso de água. Pelo visto, Kagome ficou esperando enquanto Inuyasha praticava sua natação. Estava diante dele, perto da piscina.

— Você chegou cedo.

— Achei que você viesse para verificar as listas de ho rários antesque os funcionários começassem a chegar.

— Eu precisava de um pouco de exercício.

Quando Inuyasha saiu da piscina, colocando em atividade os possantes músculos dos ombros, dos braços e abdome, Kagome engoliuem seco. Diantedaquele corpo perfeito, por uns poucos instantes até se esqueceu do que ia falar. Mas precisava falar. Inuyasha tinha as respostas que ela desejava, mas não as daria se Kagome não se empenhasse em falar com ele, se não mostrasse que se importava. A discussão da noite passada, no escritório, havia tomado sua noite ruim. E Inuyasha talvez tivesse razão sobre Inuno, e ela estivesse enganada sobre o ex-chefe.

_Concentre-se! Fa__ç__a o que tem de ser feito, n__ã__o perca mais tempo._

— Por que odeia participar de cruzeiros? — repetiu.

— E isso tem alguma importância? — ele respondeu, apanhando uma toalha sobre a cadeira.

— Tem. Pelo menos para mim.

Inuyasha lançou um olhar enviesado para a mulher deci dida diante dele e de repente sentiu que já não conseguia mais desconfiar dela como antes. Será que começava a confiar de verdade em Kagome? Ou simplesmente estava sen do vencido pelo cansaço?

— Bem, já que insiste... Quando eu trabalhava a bor do, sempre ficava com as piores acomodações. Aquelas que meu pai usava para castigar membros da tripulação. Geralmente era uma cabine minúscula na parte mais baru lhenta do navio. Sem janela alguma.

— Isso parece confinamento. — Acertou.

— Fico triste que tenha passado por essa experiência deprimente.

— Bem, isso faz algum tempo, já superei.

— Inuyasha, durante nosso cruzeiro você retomava à cabi ne apenas para dormir e trocar de roupa. E sempre deixa va as cortinas abertas.

— Aonde quer chegar?

— Acho que você evitava ficar comigo na cabine.

— Está certa. Kagome estremeceu.

— Você mudou de lugar os móveis do seu escritório e do seu quarto para que as mesas ficassem de frente para a janela...

— Francamente, Kagome, eu não...

— Por favor, deixe-me terminar, sim? Como eu dizia, além de dispor os móveis voltados para a janela, você não me deixa fechar as cortinas nem quando o sol bate na tela do computador.

— Olhe, nós temos uma reunião para preparar.

Kagome ignorou a tentativa de mudar de assunto.

— Você tem claustrofobia, Inuyasha. Por causa de Inuno.

— Ora, eu não sou claustrofóbico. Uso elevadores o tempo todo.

Aquele homem que odiava fraquezas tinha uma que se recusava a reconhecer.

Naquele momento, Kagome soube que tinha de ajudá-lo, pelo menos com simpatia e apoio, embora ele não enco rajasse isso. Então, foi até Inuyasha e o abraçou com força.

Ele ficou rígido.

— Kagome...

— Eu não sei o quê Inuno esperava ganhar tratando-o assim. Mas ele errou, errou muito.

Inuyasha largou a toalha na cadeira e segurou-lhe os om bros. Seus olhos se encontraram, e ele cobriu os lábios dela com os seus. Um beijo gentil, ameno, sem desejo nem sedução. Apenas doçura. Assim ficaram por longos e tranqüilos segundos.

Uma porta se abriu atrás dela, e um funcionário da TCL entrou.

Inuyasha sorriu e piscou para Kagome, afastando-se dela e se colocando em movimento.

— Estarei lá em cima em dez minutos. Peça o café da manhã. Nós o tomaremos juntos.

Kagome se dirigiu ao andar superior, pensativa.

Começava a acreditar que Inuyasha tinha boas razões para odiar o pai.

* * *

><p>E está chegando ao fim. O próximo é o ultimo, e depois tem o epilogo, então vamos lá em. Reta final<p>

Gente estou postando correndo, porque minha mãe não pode nem sonhar que estou no pc, eu andei aprontando na escola ai deu nisso. ISUHSEIU Mais postarei sempre que der, amei as reviews não parem de mandar, Beijão, e tomara que tenham gostado do cap.


	12. Capítulo 10 FINAL

** Essa história não me pertence, e nem os personagens de Inuyasha**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha trabalhou duro, o dia inteiro, mas nem por isso dei xou de pensar no momento maravilhoso que passara com Kagome naquela manhã, e no súbito abraço que ela lhe dera de modo tão despretensioso e encantador. Mas algo o dei xava triste com relação a ela. Muito triste. Finalmente en tendera que Kagome havia sido uma vítima, uma presa fácil nas mãos de seu pai. Sentiu-se invadido por uma enorme necessidade de dizer-lhe que não devia ter sido tão duro o tempo todo. Sim, ela merecia saber. Simplesmente não medira esforços para salvar a mãe. E diria tudo a ela na quele exato instante, aproveitando o fato de que o expe diente estava prestes a se encerrar.<p>

— Kagome, venha até meu escritório — chamou pelo intercomunicador.

Ela foi até ele.

— Entre e feche a porta, por favor.

Kagome fez o que Inuyasha pediu, e se aproximou dele.

— Temos algum problema?

— Acho que sim. E quero resolvê-lo de uma vez por todas.

— Você não me parece nem um pouco aborrecido. _— _Na verdade, ele parecia mais leve, mais alegre. A curiosi dade logo tomou conta de Kagome.

Inuyasha se aproximou dela e, sorrindo, colocou as mãos em seus ombros com delicadeza. Ela não estava enten dendo nada, mas vibrou de alegria por dentro.

— Eu sei por que você fez aquilo. E não a culpo!

Confusa, Kagome piscou repetidas vezes. Seu sorriso ficou estranho.

— Fiz o quê?

O entusiasmo de Inuyasha diminuiu, e ele se afastou dela alguns centímetros.

— Dormiu com meu pai.

Ela sentiu como se o coração falhasse. Sua excitação desapareceu.

— Eu já não lhe disse que nunca dormi com Inuno?

— Eu aceitei, Kagome. Eu a perdôo.

— Não pode me perdoar por algo que não fiz!

— Kagome, você não tem de que se envergonhar. Vamos deixar isso para trás e esquecer que aconteceu! Está tudo bem. Eu entendo.

— Não, não entende. Não faz idéia do que aconteceu naquela noite. — E também nas outras noites e dias em que enfrentou sozinha o horror de assistir a morte lenta da mãe.

A saúde de sua mãe declinara com rapidez nos últimos seis meses de sua vida. Não deixava seu quarto, exceto quando era levada de cadeira de rodas para consultas mé dicas. Passava a maior parte do tempo na cadeira de ba lanço. Mas o pior foi o choque do início, quando surgiu o diagnóstico e sua vida desmoronou. Onde estava Inuyasha então? Kagome não tivera a quem recorrer. E sobreveio o pânico. Ela se apavorou com a possibilidade de perder a mãe, e se encheu de angústia com a cirurgia e a quimio terapia que a esperavam. Um dia depois da descoberta da doença, Kagome perdeu o controle na TCL. E Inuno estava lá para acudi-la e para ouvir seus lamentos.

E a ajudaria tanto! A oferta de Inuno teria salvado a vida de sua mãe. Se aceitasse teria evitado tanto sofrimen to... Mas não aceitou — por causa dele. De Inuyasha. Que em troca não lhe dava nem mesmo o benefício da dúvida.

— Não precisa mentir — disse ele, interrompendo-lhe os pensamentos. — Será que não compreende?

— Escute bem, Inuyasha. Sem confiança não existe nada. E é isso o que temos: nada!

Kagome precisava reconhecer que havia perdido. Quanto mais tentava provar àquele homem que era digna de sua confiança e de seu amor, mais a desconfiança crescia nele. Bem, sua paciência acabara de explodir em mil pedaços.

— Kagome, você...

— Quero você fora de minha vida, Inuyasha! E da minha casa também!

Inuyasha ficou surpreso — e aliviado — ao ver Kagome no es critório pela manhã, depois da discussão séria entre os dois na véspera. Por causa disso ele havia dormido aquela noite no escritório. E sofrerá por estar quase certo de que Kagome romperia o contrato e sairia da TCL, selando o seu destino e o de seus irmãos.

— Não esperava vê-la aqui hoje.

— Dei minha palavra de que ficaria até o fim do ano, e farei isso.

Afinal, Kagome tinha ou não palavra? E no caso de seu pai, ela dissera a verdade? Como poderia, se ele vira tudo? Sesshomaru apareceu à porta.

— Precisamos conversar, Inuyasha. No meu escritório.

Inuyasha o seguiu, entrou no escritório e fechou a porta.

— Sesshomaru, conversei com Sango ontem.

— O que está acontecendo? Ela me disse que está bem.

— Sabe que não perguntei isso. Eu me refiro a você e Kagome. Por que você dormiu em seu escritório?

— Ei, isso não é da sua conta. Está tudo bem. Vamos falar sobre negócios, já que é para isso que estamos aqui.

— E temos novidades?

— Sente-se e dê uma olhada. Sango me deu uma lista de lugares para checar registros. Juntei os cálculos com os de Kagome, e isso nos deu uma ótima pista para levar ao contador.

— Então, Kagura Pottsmith estava envolvida no desvio de dinheiro? — Kagome estava surpresa, mas não tanto assim.

— Sim. E tudo indica que Naraku Green, seu chefe e presidente da Rendezvous, também.

— Bom saber que meu trabalho ajudou a pegá-los.

— Ajudou? — Inuyasha riu. — Foi essencial. Sesshomaru ficou entusiasmado com seus cálculos e notas. E nós decidimos pedir-lhe que fique conosco mesmo após o término de nosso acordo no fim do ano. E queremos promovê-la.

— Que bom ouvir isso! Nem imagina o quanto eu... — ela se calou de repente.

— Que foi?

— Vai querer mesmo promover uma pessoa em quem não confia?

Inuyasha pigarreou. Cruzou os braços atrás das costas. Algo o incomodava.

— E se eu afirmar que pensei muito bem e concluí que fui injusto e egoísta?

— Inuyasha... como assim?

— Bem, não foi fácil, mas consegui enfim enxergar os fatos. Eu... não quero perdê-la, mas isso ia acontecer. Estou longe de sua casa há três semanas e já parece uma eternidade. Acho que sempre soube da verdade mas não queria reconhecer isso. Tudo em você é força, respei to, dedicação. A troco de que mentiria para mim? Claro que acredito em você, pois isso é... uma lógica quase matemática.

— Oh, que bom ouvir isso! — Lágrimas ameaçaram rolar dos olhos de Kagome. — Confia em mim então?

— A ponto de dizer que te amo e quero que se case comigo, Kagome!

— Cas-casar?

— Case-se comigo! Se me amar, claro.

Ela sorriu de modo luminoso, e seus grandes olhos azuis o fitaram com adoração.

— Isso é um "sim", querida?

— Não, meu amor, são _dez _"sim"!

Epilogo.

_Dez meses depois_

Inuyasha aceitou a carta de Inuno Taisho que o advogado lhe entregou. Ele não estava ansioso para ouvir o que os mortos tinham a dizer.

— Se tiver alguma pergunta, basta entrar em contato comigo — Kohaku avisou e então saiu do escritório.

Inuyasha se juntou a Kagome no sofá de couro do escritório.

— Quer ficar sozinho para ler? — ela perguntou.

— Não. Isso também diz respeito a você, portanto que ro que fique.

Ele posicionou a carta de modo que Kagome a pudesse ler também.

_Querido filho,_

_Se estiver lendo isto, ent__ã__o cumpriu os termos do meu testamento, e continua na TCL com Kagome ao seu lado. E eu terei ido para o lugar _— _seja l__á__ qual for __—__ reservado aos velhos manipuladores cujo tempo de vida expirou. A competi__çã__o entre n__ó__s nos afastou, mas o tornou mais forte. Eu o testei a cada passo, e voc__ê__ passou em cada teste._

_Kagome foi testada tamb__é__m, e passou. Ela n__ã__o foi capaz de atropelar os sentimentos que tinha por voc__ê__, e por isso recusou minha oferta de prote__çã__o, em preju__í__zo da m__ã__e e dela pr__ó__pria. N__ã__o posso dizer o mesmo das outras mulheres que pensei que pudessem se tornar minha nora. Eu as testei, e elas falharam. Sinto por voc__ê__ ter testemu nhado os acontecimentos daquela noite e o teste de Kagome. Percebi que isso o levou a me odiar mais do que nunca. Pior: por causa disso, voc__ê__ e Kagome se afastaram um do outro._

_Voc__ê__ precisa saber que eu nunca fui infiel a sua m__ã__e. Nem mesmo tentei ser. Eu a amava, filho. O que aconte ceu entre mim e sua m__ã__e foi uma sucess__ã__o de enganos, de erros, de julgamentos precipitados._

_Se tudo tiver corrido conforme planejei, voc__ê__ e Kagome j__á__ estar__ã__o juntos agora. Ela __é__ a mulher certa para voc__ê__, filho __—__ n__ã__o tenho a menor d__ú__vida._

_Eu n__ã__o deixei de vigi__á__-lo depois que voc__ê__ partiu e fi cou por conta pr__ó__pria, Inuyasha. Voc__ê__é__ um homem de valor e iniciativa, um vencedor nato, pois n__ã__o subiu na vida beneficiado por nepotismo. Como presidente da TCL, sei que se sair__á__ melhor do que eu, bem melhor._

_Queria ter dito tudo isso a voc__ê__ pessoalmente, mas n__ã__o tive coragem. Perdoe seu velho pai._

_Amo voc__ê__, filho. Voc__ê__ me enche de orgulho! Seu pai,_

_Inuno Taisho_

Inuyasha havia esperado a vida inteira para ouvir essas pa lavras.

Ele ficou visivelmente emocionado, e um tanto cons trangido por causa disso. Mesmo assim, em silêncio, dei xou que as lágrimas caíssem por seu rosto.

— Essa carta explica tantas coisas.

— Concordo, querido.

—- E eu que sempre pensei que ele fosse simplesmente um velho sádico e egoísta.

— Ora, você pensou o que Inuno quis que você pensasse.

— Mas em uma coisa ele se enganou. As outras mulhe res para mim não significaram grande coisa. Jamais me casaria com alguma delas. O que sinto por você é único, meu amor.

Ela sorriu.

— Sabe, querido... Foi muito bom saber que Inuno na verdade não tinha a intenção de me seduzir. E que graças a ele ficaremos juntos, definitivamente.

— Isso devemos a ele, sem dúvida! A propósito, acho que lhe devo uma viagem de cruzeiro, não é? Agora que nosso ano acabou, por que não aproveitamos nossa lua de mel atrasada num cruzeiro? Parao Havaí, talvez? Polinésia?

— Engraçado, eu poderia jurar que você era claustrofóbico... Bem, não sei, acho melhor adiar esse cruzeiro. Sabe, ando sentindo uns enjôos...

Confuso, ele franziu a testa. Então compreendeu, e a felicidade brilhou em seus olhos.

— Vo-você... está grávida?

O sorriso radiante de Kagome foi toda a resposta de que Inuyasha precisava.

* * *

><p>Oi gente, desculpa pela demora. Tive uns problemas que não deram para postar, e ai está o ultimo cap com o epilogo. Espero que tenham gostado.<p>

**Agradecimento especiais, para as pessoas que estavam comigo desde o começo, e aquelas que vieram depois.**

**Ruh-chan / Chuvafina / Nanda Cagni / Suelly / Relena chan / Tatiane / Joanny. Obrigada a todas vocês.**


End file.
